Fast Actions Furious Love
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Brian's baby sister comes for a visit after years, her lifestyle is dangerous enough but Dom catches her eye of course but Vince has a spot in her heart too, all the guys want a crack at this girl, but her crazy racer ex wont stand for that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys this is my first Fast and Furious fan fick, please let me know what you think. Whether you liked it or hated it. I love feedback 3

It has been years since the last time I have seen my brother. He is either in the department as a cop, or on the run. With my so called extra circular activities a cop brother is someone I can't have around. But now he is free and clear, no longer a cop and with a clean record Brian is working in a garage down in Miami. I figure it is time to give my big brother a visit. Oh my name is Kazy O'Conner and I am Brian O'Conner's baby sister.

It has been a long drive down from New York. I have been there for the past two years but figured I could break away from my exciting life and visit my family. With all the drama surrounding him I am excited to meet the team, and see how interesting he is now that he's not some suit. Mostly I am excited to see the car he is driving this time around. I just received a nice red skyline, it was flashy because of the color and I have not had time to customize it with stripes or have the engine fully loaded but I figure my big brother could handle that for me. Pulling up to his garage I was a little nervous, I was not even sure he would recognize me; it has been so many years. I put my car into park, took the keys out, and took a deep breath.

"Knock, knock," I said walking into the open garage. There were two racing cars in the space; one was being worked on by someone I couldn't see because he was under the car.

"Yea, can I help you?" A tall dark man asked. He looked pretty fine. He is tall, muscular, and had a nice shiny head. He was covered in oil and dirt, obviously a mechanic.

"I'm looking for Brian O'Conner," I replied.

"I'm sure I can take care of all your needs," he said trying to be smooth. I ran my fingers through my hair as I always do when a guy is trying to flirt with me. "In all honesty O'Conner's not into blonds these days, but I don't discriminate," he continued still trying to capture my full attention.

"Rome stop harassing the customers," the man under the car said. The slid out and I was taken back. He was taller, more muscular and one of the most attractive guys I have seen in awhile. If I had to guess I would assume this guy was the infamous Dom.

"Well actually I am Kazy," I said seeing if the name meant anything to them. They both looked at me as though they had never heard my name before. Couldn't say I'm surprised I wouldn't talk me up either.

"Well Kazy, looks like your ride needs a little help," the tall white guy said.

"Guess Brian has never mentioned me, but I'm Kazy O'Conner, Brian's baby sister," I clarified.

"Well in that case I am Dom and this is Rome," Dom introduced. He seemed to take the news with no surprise. Rome on the other hand looked stunned.

"Dude did you know Brian had a sister?" Rome asked obviously still shocked.

"He mentioned something to me about it once upon a time. Why never told you?" Dom asked.

"No! Nobody tells me anything anymore," he stomped off towards a car in the corner and began tinkering with a radio system.

"Don't worry about him, he's a sensitive guy," Dom said.

"So is my big brother here?" I asked looking around not really seeing anyone else.

"No, he's on a part run with some of the guys, should be back in an hour or so. Why don't you let me take you out for some lunch?" he offered.

I was hesitant to accept just because of whom he was, but more importantly I didn't want it to get back to my New York family that I was spending time with him. They warned me about him. However he was just my type and I was hungry, "Yea I would love too." I said before stopping myself.

"My car is over here,"' he said showing me over to a black, 1947 mustang.

"Not exactly what I heard you drove these days," I commented.

"What have you been hearing?" he asked raising one eyebrow dramatically.

"Just how much charm you have with the ladies, oh and that your car engine is not the only big thing under the hood of your ride," I said unable to stop my flirty personality. He laughed and got in the car. I exhaled deeply and joined him.

"So you are O'Conner's baby sister, have to say you look nothing like the buster," Dom said speeding down the street.

"It's been a while since I have seen him but I'm going to take that as a compliment. You're not what I expected either, never knew the infamous Dom was so nice to strangers," I joked.

"Most strangers don't have bodies like yours," he said scanning my quickly before looking back at the road.

"Well I came to impress," I said running my hand through my hair.

Dom pulled up to a little dinner and parked quickly and easily. We both excited and seated ourselves in a corner booth. The waitress came over with coffee for both of us before even asking. "Thanks Helen," Dom said.

"Come here often?" I asked.

"Just once or twice a day, this is one of the few places open 24 hours, and I never know what time I'm getting in, plus the coffee is to die for," he explained. "I would assume you know what your brother does when not working in the garage. You seem to have heard of me."

"Yes, racing is nothing new to me," I assured him.

"Does that mean your new car hits the streets?" He asked.

"Oh I wish, I used to race all the time but ever since I got involved with my ex I'm not allowed to be racing anymore. It's not seen as a place for a chick," I explained.

"Where you from exactly?" he asked.

"New York and racing is for the guys only up there. The girls are only used as trophies," I said rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't mind winning something as fine as you one night," he said winking at me.

"How would my big brother feel about that?" I asked slyly.

"I will take you for a ride one night and we will find out," he said standing up.

"What happened to lunch?" I asked.

"When I say lunch I mean two cups of coffee before heading back to the garage," he said offering me his hand. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it standing up. My heels clicked on the floor and Dom looked down at them. "Those are something you don't see every girl wearing," he said motioning at my black stilettos.

"Maybe not down here in Miami but back home they are a must have," I noted.

"Are you going to go to the races tonight?" he asked.

"Depends on how Brian feels about me being here. It has been a while since we have seen each other and we have not always gotten along."

"And whys what?" he asked opening the car door for me.

"I see chivalry is not dead," I said off hand.

"Don't get used to it," he said shutting the door on me. I laughed and smiled to myself. We got back to the garage and parked next to my car was a blue skyline, it was a few years older and I could tell by the custom interior and nos injections built into the bottom of the passenger's seat that this was a hard core racing car.

"I see you and your brother share the love of imports," Dom said noticing my fascination with the car.

"This is Brian's car?" I asked in disbelief that we drove almost the same car.

"Sure is."

"I'm surprised it's not covered in racing stripes, Brian was way into this custom pain jobs when we were younger."

"You don't talk like you're from New York," Dom said noticing me word choice.

"I'm a California girl at heart, what can I say. I never picked up that accent."

"Didn't take long for you to pick up Brian's sister now did it?" Rome said walking past us.

"Jealous much?" I asked flashing Rome a smile.

"Pay me a visit when you are ready to play with the big boys," Rome said picking up an oil can and heading back to the car he was working on.

"What girl are you working on now?" I heard a voice yell from the back room. I walked forward to see if that was Brian, it sounded like him… sort of. What I remembered him sounding like. Out walked a tall, blond, blue eyed guy with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Brian had not changed much at all, still looked like the dork I remembered him to be. I was about to walk over to him when Dom pulled me by the shoulder and roughly kissed me. He laughed and let go. The kiss was fun; I leaned forward and kissed him softer.

"Who's he working?" Brian asked Rome.

"Just your baby sister," Dom said spinning me so I was facing Brian. I felt my face become flustered.

"Oh, Hey!" I said trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing.

"Kazy?" he asked looking at me confused. Then he looked at Dom and his face became angry. "What the fuck are you doing messing around with my baby sister?" Brian walked over to us now.

"Brian! It has been so long," I said walking up and hugging him. "Nice car out there," I said trying to think of something to distract him. Kissing one of his team was not how I was planning on Brian seeing me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his full attention on me.

"Cant a girl just visit her big brother?" I asked innocently.

"Not when you're my baby sister," he said looking at me doubtfully.

"Honestly Brian, I'm not in any trouble and I figured it was time to visit. Now that you're not on the run or you know a Fed it was a good time for a visit," I said tapping my heel annoyed that he thought I was in trouble.

"Those are not exactly Miami approved," he said noticing them.

"Yea well I have only been here for like two hours, sorry I have not had time to go shopping and update my wardrobe. I didn't realize that black T-shirts and black plaid shorts were all the rage here," I said motioning to both Brian and Dom.

"These are jeans," Dom said in his defense.

"Blue skin tight jeans, and a black leather jackets are not in style anywhere," Brian said jabbing at my wardrobe. "Especially when accompanied by stripper heels," Brian said grinning.

"I didn't plan on it being eight million degrees! It's not like this back home," I deafened.

"Don't worry buster I will show your sister what she needs to wear," Dom said from across the garage now. He was working on a paint job.

"Dude you better leave my sister alone!" he said glancing at him.

"I can handle myself; they make them big and bad in New York too. Besides you know I only roll with winners, and last I heard you beat that guy," I said throwing a glance at Dom. He just laughed.

"The race is on tonight, winner gets the trophy right?" Dom asked.

"Sure winner gets the trophy," I agreed.

"What am I missing?" Brian asked looking back at the two of us.

"Nothing just be sure to win," I said.

"So what is up with you bro? Been hearing all sorts of things about you," I asked.

"I could say the same for you," he said pulling me by the arm into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Please let me know what you think I love all reviews even criticism but I like when you like it too

Brian closed the door behind us and sat on the desk across from where I was standing. He looked serious now; I could see our happy reunion was short lived. "Really what are you doing here Kaz? I mean it has been like eight years since we have seen each other. I haven't even talked to you in the past five, what's with the visit?" he asked

"Honestly Brian nothing is up, things have settled down a little in my life so I figured I would see what you're up too, now that you are no longer a Fed, and you know not running from them it seems as though it was now or never. If you want me to leave I can," I said annoyed at the accusation.

"No, I'm glad you are here but I have been checking up on you too. What are you doing rolling with that new team of yours? They are dangerous guys from what I hear. It is not a good idea to be around them, as your record clearly shows," he said with a judgmental face.

"You are one to talk. Your team is not exactly full of angels," I fired back.

"They don't hurt people," he returned.

"Pretty sure Dom has put a few people in the hospital, and don't act like you haven't either."

"We have never put anyone in the ground, can you say that for your guys?" he asked now showing a smoother face.

"Do not concern yourself with who I surround myself with, I did not come here to be lectured," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why are you here?" Brian asked not letting the subject drop until he received an answer he was satisfied with.

"Fine Brian! Some drama went down between me and Rez. I wanted to get away from him so he can cool down before I go back. I thought it would be fun to check things out here in Miami. The racing scene seems chill and it wouldn't hurt being around family," I finally confessed.

"You would get involved with Rez, bad enough to be a part of his team but you had to bang him. Don't you know he is the worst of all? Kaz he has a way of making his problems disappear. Ever wonder what happened to Diana before you?" he asked.

"Yea I heard the stories, what was I supposed to do Brian? He is a charming guy and you don't exactly say no to that guy. Look things are fine, I'm a part of that family now nothing is going to happen to me," I said tired if explaining myself. "How do you even know so much?" I asked thinking clearly now. He knew too many details.

"I was a Fed for a while. It was not that hard to keep track of your growing record. And after I left the department I had a friend check you every month to make sure Rez or Felix hadn't killed you yet. You are the only family I have left; of course I kept tabs on you. Although your record has been quiet for awhile, I see you stopped racing what's up with that?"

"Rez says chicks are trophy's not racers so he hasn't been letting me race," I answered my face dropping slightly.

"Good thing you're here now, we need to tune your car up and let you hit the streets," Brian said letting all the drama go. He was a pretty easy going guy it was hard to keep him worked up.

"Does that mean I can stay for a while?" I asked looking up now.

"Of course baby sister, there is plenty of space at my place. I live on a boat house docked not too far away, it is just me and Rome there is an extra room you can crash in," he said standing.

"Thanks Brian," I said smiling. We both walked out and the two guys were working on cars. There was a third guy now. He was muscular, had short brown hair that was a sticking out randomly, and was in a way a hot mess.

"Who is that guy?" I asked motioning towards the new face.

"Vince, he is bad news so stay away," Brian warned.

"If I have to stay away from Vince does that mean I can stay close to Dom?" I pondered aloud.

"No way Kazy! He is off limits, the whole team is, your just visiting so I don't want you to be a random hook up with the guys. Plus Rez would murder you if word got back," Brian said in a commanding voice.

"Chill out Brian it was just a question, I'm a big girl now I can have a random hook up if I want," I said shoving him before running ahead of him.

"You can't out run me in stripper heels," Brian said lunging after me.

"Help, this guy is trying to hurt me," I said running and hiding behind Vince. Vince shoved Brian back harder than I expected. Brian laughed but I could tell these two guys did not get along.

"Leave this girl alone buster," Vince said looking at me now. "She obviously is into strong, racing types not weak second placers," he said pulling me defensively in his arms as Brian approached again.

"Last time I checked buster smoked your ass in the race last week," Dom said from across the garage. Vince snarled and ignored the comment.

"Hi I'm Kazy," I said looking up at Vince. I loved how I fit in easily. It was comfortable being around these guys.

"I'm Vince nice to save you," he joked finally releasing me. Brian just rolled his eyes.

"Dude back off that is my baby sister," Brian said walking towards Dom to assist him with some problem under the hood of a Corvette.

"I didn't know O'Conner had a sister," Vince said nodding in approval.

"I didn't know my brothers team was so fine or I might I visited sooner," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Is that new skyline out there yours?" Vince asked.

"Yup, pretty sweet right?" I said proud of my car. I loved it so much. It was a gift from Rez.

"Needs some tuning up if you want it ready for tonight," Vince said towing my over to my car. He began pointing out the flaws in the car. There were a lot because Rez made sure it wouldn't be ready for the streets. But Vince assured me the guys could crank it up in time for the race tomorrow. So for tonight I would just be observing. I was getting hotter as the day went on; my jeans were not made for Miami weather.

"Hey guys I am going to find a mall and get some new clothes before I die of heat stroke," I said standing from a rolling chair I had been sitting in. I had been talking with the guys as they worked on cars. It was a fun game rolling around the garage. I had met Jesse not too long ago; he was shy and worked on the computer a lot. He was like a kid in a lot of ways.

"I will take you," Dom said standing up and whipping the sweat off his face.

"No you won't," Brian said jumping up.

"Relax Brian I'm not going to sleep with him in the car on the way to the mall," I said flipping my hair at him turning away. All the guys laughed at that one, well not Brian.

"Do what you will, but I'm warning you," Brian said returning his attention back to that car.

"Dom, Mia will be here in like 20min to drop off shit for you, she will get all worked up if you're not here," Vince said.

"Right so I will take you," Rome said appearing from nowhere.

"What is this? See who can get with Brian's sister first?" I said walking away from the guys. "I can find a mall by myself, but thanks for the offer," I said striding out.

I felt a rush as I was suddenly swooped off my feet. One of my heels fell off my feet because I was so surprised. Rome had scooped me off the ground and was booking it to his car. "Rome that is an expense shoe, don't just leave it there," I said pointing back.

"You will survive Cinderella," he said dropping me into his car. I began pouting, but Rome just laughed. He walked back and then threw the shoe at me. I giggled and closed the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Rome sped out of the garage all the guys staring after him. Brian was smiling so I guess he approved.

"There are a few shops not too far away that will have what you are looking for baby girl," he said shifting to a faster gear.

"Can I be honest with you Rome?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

"I would only expect that," he said still a smile on his face.

"Your really chill, and goofy and fun and stuff but you are like Brian," I said laughing.

"Ouch I didn't realize I had become so ugly," he joked.

"I just mean you seem like the brotherly type, not someone I would ever hook up with, I mean I would cause you are fine as hell but you know what I mean," I said brushing my hair back.

Rome laughed, "Its cool baby girl. Brian is family to me I never planned on working you out," he grinned.

"I might be a little insulted, just cause I don't want you doesn't mean I don't want you to want me," I said hitting him in the chest.

"If it bothers you that much, I guess we could make out just so you feel good about yourself," he offered. I found myself pouting about his annoying sarcasm. I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled over to block Rome's view. "Guess you are right, hooking up would be awkward since you and Brian are basically brothers," I said inching closer to his lips.

"It is tempting though," I whispered. Rome's eyes were trying to focus past me on the road so we wouldn't crash, but he was having difficulty with my low cut shirt so close. I could tell he was breathing heavier now. I inched so I was just a millimeter from his lips. "Focus Rome," I breathed. Working guys was a specialty of mine. His eyes were now locked on mine, I also had expert eyes. I could see the road out of my peripheral vision.

"Rome…" I whispered messing with him even more. I pressed my body up against his, "don't move," I warned. He nodded. Luckily the road was clear and Rome was slowing down without even knowing it. I gently pressed our lips together just enough to tease him.

"Oh red light," I said sliding off him, as quickly as I could. Rome noticed the light a second later than I expected. He slammed the breaks and we screeched to stop. Even I was breathing heavy now, Rome looked over to me stunned.

"Can I help you?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked trying to slow down his breathing.

"And what are you referring to?" I teased. He rolled down the window before rolling his eyes at me, a smile plastered across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Please let me know what you think I love all reviews even criticism but I like when you like it too

After a fun time shopping and teasing Rome with revealing clothes I had bought everything I felt I would need. When we pulled up to the garage all the guys were working on my car, even Jesse. Dom was looking under the hood, Brian was tearing out the interior and Vince was changing the tires. It was an interesting sight, I was angry though that they were tearing apart my car without even asking what I wanted done to it.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"Fixing your ride… your welcome," Dom said.

"What if I liked the interior or those tires?" I asked not happy I was being ignored. I began tapping my "stripper heels" as the guys called them.

"Don't tap your foot at me," Vince said walking over to me. He stood close so I could hear him breathing. He was an intimidating guy. He looked angry that I wasn't appreciative of the efforts.

"Well don't try and intimidate me," I countered.

"I'm just standing here," he said stepping closer so his chest was almost touching me. He glared down at me. I stomped off towards the office. I had almost reached it when Vince grabbed my arm.

"Diva much?" he asked still annoyed.

"You guys could have waited until I got back and asked what I wanted done," I said in a strong voice. I was not going to let this guy work me.

"You could be grateful that we are all spending time and lots of money on your car just because we like your fine ass," he said lightening up.

I punched him lightly in the stomach; he grabbed my hand as I went to do it again. "I wouldn't try that again," he said playfully.

"Oh yea? Who is going to stop me," I said pressing my chest against his. I smiled playfully at him. It was easy to get racer guys going.

Vince backed me up against a wall in the office, and pressed himself hard to me. "Are you sure you want to play this game?" he asked.

I kicked my shoes off and stepped on his shoes to get even closer to him. Although, now I was significantly shorter than him. "I like to play games," I whispered. I ran my hand up the back of his spine lightly sending a chill through him; it worked every time with guys.

Vince didn't need any more convincing. He kissed me hard backing me into the wall even more. It hurt slightly but made the "game" all the more fun. I pulled his shirt over his head reveling his perfectly sculpted body. My hands couldn't break away from his muscular physique. He picked me up and threw me down on the desk sending all the paper work across the floor. He ripped off my shirt ruining it. Luckily I was wearing a nice, lace, underwear set. Perfect for a moment like this, I thought to myself.

"Easy Vince I am fragile," I laughed. He was rough but intense. I pulled his mouth from my stomach back to my lips. I was desperate for the touch; his lips were smooth but demanding. It was nice not having control and being adventurous. Vince controlled everything that was occurring between us, but still he seemed to know my needs. A moan exited my lips; I began pulling off my jeans…

"Yo Vince, time to get ready to race," Dom said walking into the office.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I was mortified. The look on Dom's face was surprised too. I shoved Vince off me and grabbed my shirt off the floor. It was ripped in half thanks to Vince's aggression.

"You couldn't have given me 20 more minutes?" Vince said putting his shirt on. I just stood there in silence not sure what to do.

"Brian is going to kill you," Dom laughed.

"He can go ahead and try," Vince said. He walked over and kissed me on the mouth before leaving. I just stood there looking at Dom too mortified to move.

"Relax it happens," Dom said.

"My shirt is ruined, I can't walk out there like this," I said trying to calm my hair down and slow my breathing. "Oh my god you must think I'm a slut," I said realizing what it looked liked to Dom. I hasn't even been here a whole day and I was about to have sex in the office only yards away from my brother and the team.

"No it is cool, everyone has needs," Dom said casually.

"I need a new shirt," I said looking at Dom.

"I can't exactly get you one without Brian noticing, my car is parked right out there," Dom said pointing to a door that led outside. "I can take you to my place and you can wear something of Mia's," he offered.

"That would be great, thank you Dom," I said kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door. I jumped into the passenger's seat leaving my torn shirt in the trash outside. It did no help in covering me. I was not too ashamed being shirtless in the car with Dom, he was way chill.

"That's a fine piece of under wire," Dom said referring to my bra. I blushed.

"It's a must have in New York, never know what is going to happen on those streets," I joked.

"How's that? Rez a spontaneous guy?" Dom asked surprising me.

"He is a class a prick and that's why I left. I wish I could just stay here for a while, but I'm sure Rez will show up any day now demanding I go back with him. And I don't want to cause problems for you guys," I admitted.

"We can handle ourselves. I have encountered Rez before and survived," Dom joked.

"I'm impressed, most can't say that," I said in approval.

"You know he had a tracker in your car?" Dom asked.

"I didn't but I am not surprised. He is a total control freak. I can't do anything without his permission and he usually won't give it to me," I said annoyed now.

"Then why stay?" Dom asked.

"That team is my family, plus I'm scared what he would do if I just up and left," I admitted.

"Isn't that what you did coming here?" he asked.

"Well I left a note saying I needed some time and that I would be visiting family, plus I promised I would return in ten days. So if I get back when I said I would then there will be minimal drama, unless he is power tripping then there will be hell to pay," I said flinching reflexively.

"Hey you don't have to go back if you don't want to. You're the buster's kid sister, makes you an automatic part of this team," he said in an authoritative voice.

"Really?" I asked. Being a part of Dom's team was not an invitation given out lightly.

"Yes, you fit in perfectly with us, Vince seems to like you as well," he joked lightening the mood.

"Yea about that, I hope Vince realizes it was just a fun thing. Not to be taken too seriously," I said hoping Dom would understand I was in no position to be serious about anything right now.

"Just don't ride with him in the race or to the races for a couple nights and he will understand," Dom explained that, that was like the code. "I mean he might not even offer you a ride," Dom laughed.

"Oh he will definitely offer," I said confidently.

"Better just go with me for safe keepings then," he said slyly.

I brushed my hair back as I laughed internally at the move he was trying to casually make. Guess Dom had needs too. It would be fun to play around with him since he knew more about me and that I just like to have fun.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I agreed. My phone started buzzing just then. "Hey Brian," I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked confused.

"Well, since my car is being torn apart Dom gave me a ride to his place so I can get ready for tonight," I explained.

"What did I say? The only rule was no hooking up with the team," Brian said annoyed now.

"Who said I am hooking up with anyone? It is just a ride and I have to get ready. I wasn't going to turn down a shower and fresh clothes," I said lightly.

"You couldn't have waited 5min and come back to get ready at my place?" he asked judgmentally.

"I'm going to shower with Rome in the house, he's a freak Bri," I joked.

"Whatever Kaz, do what you want, with whoever you want. But really it's not a good idea to screw Vince and Dom unless you want to be shipped out of here right quick," he said in a serious tone.

I could tell this was a serious warning and it made sense. Dom and Vince were tight like brothers messing around with the two of them could be explosive. "I hear you, thanks Bri," I said.

"Bye, Kaz," he said clicking the phone dead.

"What did big brother have to say?" Dom asked.

"Just to use protection," I joked.

We pulled up to Dom's house and it was nice looking, small with a neat lawn. It was nice coming to a home to get ready rather than a boat. I smiled to myself and looked over at Dom. "Not too shabby, I complimented.

"Is that so?" he asked getting out.

I was about to exit when my phone buzzed again. I rolled my eyes expecting Brian's name to be on the caller I.D but when I looked my heart dropped. Flashing on the screen was the name Rez. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okay I have gotten good comments and lots of people getting alerts on this story so I am excited! A special thanks to BubblesScream, dark-lelu, emme134, and Suzvn. Loved your reviews hope more of you will review! So here is the next chapter hope you love!

I was not sure what to do. Answering the phone and talking to Rez with Dom right next to me didn't seem like a fun idea. However, ignoring a call from Rez left me in even more trouble than I was bound to be in. Dom looked at me when I didn't get out of the car. I rolled my eyes in defeat and answered the phone, closing the car door so Dom wouldn't hear me.

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked acting like nothing was wrong.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he answered with no joke in his tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Do you think it's acceptable that you just left without asking? Drove all the way to Miami to visit you're so called family, and then you deactivated the tracker on your car! What are you even doing zincking with it? I told you that car is too complex for you to work on," he said raising his voice.

I was about to answer when Dom opened the car door and starred down at me annoyed that I was on the phone. I looked up at him not sure what to do.

"Rez, look my brother was working on it and must have killed it. And you never told me you put GPS in the car anyways. Why do you always need to keep tabs on me, I'm not your pet," I said feeling more confident with Dom right next to me. I had gotten out of the car and was leaning against it for support. Dom just stood rigid next to me; once he heard who I was talking to he looked angry.

"That car was a very generous gift I gave you; I have the right to do whatever I want with it. So if I want to keep track on where it goes I can. You should be grateful I gave you it," he said speaking down to me. "Now listen I want you home in the next two days or I will be sending Fenix for you and we both know what happened last time that happened," Rez threatened.

I looked up at Dom unsure on how to answer back. He looked at me angry that I was still talking with Rez. "What if I don't want to come back in two days," I said watching Dom react. He became very still.

"I wasn't giving you the option," he replied surprised by my response but even angrier than before. I wasn't really used to challenging Rez.

"I told you I needed ten days," I said my voice turning into a whisper.

"Listen up, you have two days to be back here before shit goes down, do you understand?" he asked in a threatening tone.

I thought for a second. I grabbed onto Dom's arm and dug my nails into his skin. I felt him flex automatically under my hand. I knew I was pressing too hard but I was scared. "No I'm staying for a while longer I haven't seen my brother in years and I like it here. I will come home when I said I would," I snapped then hung up. I was too afraid to hear his response. I relaxed my grip on Dom but didn't release yet.

"You're not going back there," Dom commanded.

I wrapped my arms around his massive torso, and started to cry. "I shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

"You're a part of this team now, that's all that matters," he said pulling me inside the house.

"I can't be, Dom you don't even know me. Brian doesn't know me. I have a life full of mistakes and you just met me. Rez will kill you guys, you don't understand," I said rattled now.

"Look you are a part of us now that's a fact. Calm down we can handle anything that comes at us. Now relax and go get ready we are leaving in one hour. We all arrive together and we all leave together. Alright?" he asked in a soothing voice.

I finally stopped staring at the floor and looked up at him. "Yea okay, thank you Dom," I whispered barley loud enough for him to hear. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Shower is down the hall, I will ask Mia to get some clothes for you, now go," he said spinning me towards the hall. He gave me a light shove.

"Rude," I said with a small smile.

"I'm the boss I get to do whatever I want," he said smiling back.

"Yes sir," I said marching away.

I was happy to strip and get into the shower. I made it cold to calm my nerves but after a few minutes cranked the heat to relax my muscles. It was just the thing I needed to lose my train of thought. I heard the door creek opened and assumed it was Dom. "Planning on joining me?" I asked playfully.

"Umm not really," a female voice said.

It was possibly the most awkward moment of my life. "Oh I'm sorry it was just a joke I thought it was Dom," I tried to explain.

"No worries, I'm Mia," she said.

"Nice to meet you I am Kazy," I replied.

"Sorry to intrude on your shower but Dom said you needed to borrow clothes and I'm just not sure how you dress for races," Mia explained.

"Whatever you have is fine," I assured her.

"Kazy I have been racing my whole life, every kind of outfit you could want I have. So what style do you wear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," I replied.

"Do you wear like tight jeans and casual top, or a bra and black shorts?" asked.

I understood now, she wanted to know if I was one of the girls who dressed like a hor or if I had some class. "Do you have black shorts and lose white tank top?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I will bring you in fresh underwire as well," she said.

Mia was really easy going and I liked her. Although I wondered what she looked like. But from the best I could tell she was very open. "Oh and Kazy," she said opening the door slightly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Welcome to the family," she said sweetly then closed the door.

I liked that she said family instead of team. It made me feel good about my choice of staying here. I was excited to see what Brian thought. Hopefully he would be happy that I would be sticking around a while longer. I might need a place to live though, I image Brian doesn't have a very large space with him and Rome living there. I finished up my shower; Mia had set the clothes on the sink for me. They looked perfect. Short solid black shorts with a loose hanging tank that showed a good amount of cleavage. I was surprised that she knew the right size underwire I would need, she hadn't even seen me. But as well it was very nice, a white lace set with black trip. Every evil angle looking, just what I liked.

"You almost done in there," Dom asked knocking on the door before letting himself in.

"Hey get out," I said ducking my head away so he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't have any makeup on," I said not wanting him to see me without it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said trying to grab me. I jerked away still hiding my face. He grabbed me in a bear hug but I hid my face in his chest. "Look at me," he demanded.

"No way, I look so weird," I mumbled.

"I'm not letting go until I see you," he said tightening his grip around me so it was slightly too tight.

"Let that girl go," Mia said walking in. Dom let out a sigh but did as he was told. I turned around immediately and waited until I heard the door close. I wasn't too fond of Mia seeing me without makeup either especially since this would be the first time she sees me but I didn't want to be too dramatic.

"Sorry about my brother he is just a thug and try's to see how much he can get away with," she said pulling out a makeup bag from under the counter, I gave her a grateful smile. "You don't need makeup though you look gorgeous," she commented.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Mia you look amazing, don't even go there," I said looking how spectacular she looked. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants, with a black baby doll lingerie top that was split down from her chest showed her perfectly fit stomach. She had on a low red heel that made her look stunner. It also made me realize that I didn't bring shoes with me; I left my black ones in the office.

"That shirt fits you perfectly Dom will be drooling," she said in approval.

"Thanks," I said blushing. Talking with Mia was so easy; it felt like we had been friends for years instead of just meeting.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes; there is a blow dryer under the counter you can use. Just come out when you are ready. Oh and phone has been ringing, once from Brian which I just answered, hope you don't mind, and twice from the name Rez. Then you just got a text from a Fenix," she said handing me my phone.

"Are you and Brian together?" I asked.

"On and off, but yes we are," she said.

"Good, you are just the type of person to keep his shit in line," I said in approval. She laughed and walked out closing the door behind her. I finished getting ready in no time and walked out. A low whistle came from behind me, I looked and it was Mia. "Thanks girl," I said.

"Are we finally ready?" Dom asked walking out. I could tell he had showered. He was wearing a fresh white shirt and black jeans with black boots, classic racer. I did notice that he took a minute to look me over and seemed to smile.

"Would you like to take a picture?" I asked sassing him.

"And why would I want a picture," he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are late and don't have time for your sass," he said walking out. I saw Mia get into her modified Honda Civic and wave as she drove off. Dom put me on the ground in front of a 1970 Dodge Charger. This was the kind of car I expected him to be driving.

"Nice ride," I commented.

"Nice ass," he said getting in the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and got in as well. We pulled away and after a minute Dom noticed I didn't have shoes on. "Planning on going bare foot I see," he commented.

"I texted Brian and he's bringing me a pair of shoes to the race," I replied.

"More stripper heels I hope," he said.

"They are called stilettos," I corrected. "Don't act like you don't like them, makes me a good height and makes my legs look nice," I said educating him.

"I never said I didn't like them," he said reaching over and playfully shoving me with one hand.

"Hey no violence," I said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Oh honey you are in the wrong world if you don't want violence," he said taking a more serious tone this time.

"Did you forget I'm on Rez's team? I know what violence looks like, but not towards me especially from you," I said explaining that I didn't like even the playfulness of violence because it usually turned serious for me.

Dom looked visibly mad now and I didn't understand why. He took a moment before answering me. "You mean you used to be on Rez's team," he finally responded.

"Oh, of course, now I'm a Dom team member," I corrected.

That seemed to make him happy; we arrived at the race last, although I got a feeling that is usually how it went down. Everyone stared at Dom as he pulled into a spot next to Vince. It was nothing new to me being stared at Rez got the same reaction when he arrived at races. Vince looked at me but didn't smile. I gave a half smile and looked around for Brian, I wanted my shoes. He came over but empty handed. I opened the door but didn't get out. "Brian where are my shoes!" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Calm down Rome has them," he said walking past me over to Mia. He kissed her and slung his arm around her. It made me happy and sad. Happy to see Brian had someone like that but sad because I didn't. Rome walked over with the shoes I requested them to bring. Black diamond stilettos, perfect for what I was wearing.

"Here you are Cinderella," Rome said handing them to me.

"Thanks babe," I said putting them on and finally getting out of the car.

"Any day baby girl," he said before someone called his name and he headed off. I walked over to Vince to see if things would be awkward but as soon as I got within range he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Looking fine as hell," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned into him. His grip tightened around me, I looked to see where Dom had gone off too, and he was surrounded by a bunch or sluts and hors. No surprise there, he was a big deal and unattached as far as I was aware. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Thanks for the reviews I really love reading them! This chapter is a little shorter but the next one will be exciting so I wanted to cut it here. But seriously REVIEW! Kay thanks

I spent most of the night with Vince. I met a bunch of new people whose names I couldn't remember but figured they would all remember mine. I was the new mysterious girl with Vince on my arm and word already spreading that I was an official member of the team. Apparently a new member hadn't been added since Brian and that was two years ago after knowing him the year before that. So for me to just roll into town and join like it was nothing seemed to have everyone wanting to know me. I shrugged most people off but there were some cool guys.

I hadn't seen any of the team since me and Vince started wondering. I knew it was getting close to time for the big race; the one Dom would be in. "Are you racing tonight?" I asked Vince.

"Usually I wouldn't race against Dom; team members don't race each other unless we all decide to do it for kicks but I want a chance at the trophy tonight," he said grinning at me.

I had almost forgotten about the fact I told Dom winner got the trophy being me. I couldn't believe it was being taken seriously. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Well then I hope you win," I said tugging on his arm pulling us towards the starting line.

"I have to get my car, but I will see you at the finish line," he leaned over and kissed me on the lips for just a millisecond and then headed off into the crowd. It was the first time I was left alone and I felt slightly awkward, but my moment of being alone didn't last too long. Two guys walked up to me after a second.

"You are way too pretty to be standing alone," one of them said.

"Well thank you," I said brushing my hair back.

"Where is your ride?" he asked.

"In the shop, it is being worked on so I can race tomorrow," I said excited to see it all finished.

"Oh really?" the other guy asked. "Must be new in town otherwise you would know the only place to get good work done is at Race World, and I would have seen you come in," he said bragging that he worked at a big, well know garage.

"I heard Toretto's shop is the best around," I said laughing internally knowing I was right.

"That guy is all show, plus he only takes top cars from his buddies. It is impossible to have him work on your car unless you have an in," the guy responded rolling his eyes. Obviously he was not Dom's biggest fan. It was also obvious that he was way jealous.

"Oh well that's who is working on my car. The whole team is actually, it is a big job," I said unable to hide my smile.

"How did you swing that?" the guys asked.

"You know who O'Conner is?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he responded as though it was a stupid question.

"Well that is my big brother, plus I'm Vince's new play toy," I said twirling my hair now. This guy was starting to bore me. He obviously was not that hooked up in this world and was a total wannabe.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Dom asked coming up from behind me. He looked angry.

"No, not really," I said smiling. The looks on the two guys' faces were priceless it was like they were seeing a star up close and personal.

"We were just introducing ourselves, no harm done," one of them said. They looked at each other and then at the hand Dom had pressed against my back. "Good luck tonight," the other guy said as they walked off.

"That was pretty funny," I said turning to face Dom. He still looked angry. "What is wrong?" I asked not understanding.

"Why are you alone?" he asked glaring down at me.

"I was with Vince but he had to get his car to the starting line and then those guys came up and just talked with me for a bit. What is the big problem with that?" I asked.

"You are not supposed to be wondering alone, you're new in town and just added to the team. Everyone will want at you either to brag that they got with you or to piss me off either way you should always be with one of us until you have been here longer," he said his mask of anger relaxing slightly.

"Dom I am a big kid, don't worry about me too much," I said intertwining our hands and rubbing it gently so he would calm down. It was a trick I learned to do with Rez when he was angry.

"Come on you can stand with Mia at the race line," he said pulling me through the crowd.

"Where is Brian?" I asked when I saw Mia standing without him.

"In his car," Dom said pointing to the skyline that was lined up.

"He is racing too?" I asked confused at why the three were racing each other.

"Yea he wants to race so me and Vince won't win the trophy," Dom said with a chuckle.

"Any chance of that happening?" I asked with a smirk.

"The buster has only beat me once," he said very sure of himself. Mia laughed next to me; Dom glared at her and rolled his eyes. "See you at the finish line," Dom said leaning in and kissing me hard. Mia giggled at my sighed but put on a straight face when I looked at her.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Just that you have Vince and Dom wrapped around your finger, just been a while since that has happened. Dom never bends over for any girl and Vince never works so hard for one, so yes it is just funny to watch," she said letting out a small laugh.

"Brian is whipped as hell for you," I commented.

"That's because he knows what's good for him." We both laughed and waited for the race to start.

"But seriously Kazy playing around with them is fine because they both know it, but just don't play around too long, otherwise you will end up being hurt," Mia said never looking at me. She just continued to stare at the back of Brian's car. I nodded in silence.

"Hey Mia, who is going to win?" I asked.

"Not Vince, I can't even remember the last time he beat Dom. Brian might he wins a good amount of the time, but most people would agree that Dom is the favorite," she said smiling at me.

"What about the fourth?" I asked looking at the car parked at the far end.

"Please no one has ever beat one of the guys besides themselves," she replied. "Who do you want to win?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I didn't plan on answering because I wasn't even sure. But after a long moment Mia looked at me expectedly, she wasn't going to let this one go. "Brian," I whispered. She nodded and looked back at the line. The guys had started the car and the race was about to begin. Some hor walked out and threw her hands in the air and let them fall signaling the race to begin. The crowed screamed and cheered for the whole ten seconds the race lasted. It was to close tell who had won, I was just happy no one was hurt. The crowed rushed to the finish line. It seemed the largest crowed was surrounding Dom's car so I figured he had won.

"Are you coming?" Mia asked noticing that I wasn't walking with her down the finish line.

"No, I will just wait here until things settle down," I said chickening out about being Dom's trophy. I wasn't sure what he thought that meant.

"You are not supposed to be alone," she said looking at me disapprovingly. "Plus we are supposed to be waiting for them down there anyways. Otherwise the hors and sluts swoop in and try and get with them," Mia said looking down to the growing crowd.

I didn't like the idea of girls all over Dom, or Vince for that matter. I guess I was just being silly. "Yea, okay," I said jogging to catch up with her. After we made it down the street all the guys were surrounded by women even Brian which surprised me. Mia walked right up to him and kissed, the surrounding girls rolled their eyes and walked over to Vince and started chatting him up. I looked over at Vince and smiled at him, he looked over to Dom and gave a look of defeat. Then he recovered by putting his arm around some loser chick and shoving his tongue down her throat.

That pissed me off enough. I looked over at Dom who had some girls all over him, suddenly confident in putting Vince in his place… which tonight was third. I shoved some girl off of Dom's arm. She looked over at me stunned. Dom looked surprised as well. He half smiled at me, but before he could say anything I smashed my lips to his. He forcefully grabbed me and forced my mouth apart. His hot breath flooded my senses and it was a good feeling. I felt secure in his iron hold. I pulled away after a minute to breath. The crowd cheered, and Dom pointed for me to get in his car. I nodded and basically skipped to the car door, so excited that I couldn't help it.

Dom slowly drove through the crowd trying to get on the street. I looked around for Vince or Brian but didn't see any familiar faces. "Where are we going?" I asked a smile still plaster on my face.

"Calm down it's almost as if you have never been with the winner," Dom said smiling back at me.

"Honestly you are just such a stud, I had no idea. Plus you are just so damn fine, I didn't realize how built you are until those wannabes were hanging off you," I said glancing over at him.

"Sounds like some you were jealous," he said with a chuckle.

"Why would I be jealous of something I can have any time I want?" I asked gliding the tips of my nails over his arm. It left a line of chills, I laughed as he flexed under my touch.

"We are heading back to my place; we always have a party after races. Should be in full swing when we arrive," Dom said getting back on topic.

"So I'm staying at your place tonight right?" I asked watching for his reaction.

"Of course," he said his face not changing.

"Can we swing by Brian's house and get some of my things though?" I asked not wanting to barrow more of Mia's things.

"No we cannot," he said shifting into a faster gear.

"Whatever boss man," I said turning and looking out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Okay this is my fav chapter so far, it has the most drama and action so PLEASE leave a review with thoughts and opinions even if you hated it just tell me why. Thnxx everyone!

Dom couldn't have been more right about the party. Music was shaking the windows and there were so many people some were over flowing out into the front. We walked into the house; Dom had a forceful hand on my lower back. Walking through the house everyone said hi to Dom, and congratulated him. I saw Mia and Brian in one corner talking and kissing and just being together. Vince had some fake blond grinding on him, like most of the guys in the house. Dom leaned against an empty space against the wall. He put both his hands on my hips and pulled me close. I leaned up and kissed him, he ran his hand up the back of my shirt.

"Dom," I whispered breaking away,

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked taking a step back.

"Yea a Corona," he said leaning in and kissing me again. I couldn't pull away from him, I allowed him to explore my mouth this time. My face became too hot and I had to pull away.

"Why don't I go get that," I said breathless.

"Yea why don't you," he said twirling me around. I was walking into the kitchen when Mia grabbed me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked trying to compose myself.

"Well first of all try and control yourself," she said with a smirk. "Second try and hide better so Brian doesn't see you. He flipped a bitch when he saw you and Dom and that ruins my night, and finally just wanted to give you a heads up that, Letty just walked in," she said pointing at some chick.

The person she pointed out wasn't anything spectacular. She had a good figure but wore lose clothes that were bland. Dark hair that was not styled and her nails were chipped and had what I assumed was oil grease under them. "Who is Letty?" I asked confused.

"Dom's ex," Mia answered.

"Oh well whatever, me and Dom are just messing around," I responded quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Mia asked doubting me.

"Seriously Mia it's no big deal. He want to hit her up I can find someone else to entertain me," I lied. It actually made me quite envious that she was here. I watched as she walked straight over to him and they began chatting.

"Be gentle," she whispered and walked back to Brian. I decided that if Dom could hang with Letty than I had I had time to dance with Vince.

I walked over to wear Vince had a different girl all on him and stood right in front of her. "Your time is up sweetie," I said staring daggers at her. She looked up at Vince and he nodded in agreement. She huffed and walked away. I took her place grinding on his lap. I leaned and pressed my back against him and moaned slightly just to get him going.

"Getting bored with Dom?" he asked.

"I just wanted some attention," I said turning around to face him. I leaned in close and just as I was about to close the gap, I felt a forceful arm grab me. I spun around and was faced with Dom.

"Thanks for keeping her busy," Dom said looking at Vince.

"Anytime," he smirked and took a drink of his beer.

Vince walked over to the girl who was all over him before and they picked up right where they left off. I rolled my eyes in disgust and Dom noticed. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked pulling me back into the corner we were in before. I noticed he had a beer now.

"How's Letty?" I asked glaring at him. If he was going to give me crap about Vince then I was going to do the same thing to him. He put his free hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I tried to resist but was no match for his strength. I tried to act indifferent but when Dom smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and kissed me.

"No fair," I said pulling away.

"Jealousy is a good look on you," he said with a smirk. I frowned playfully. He leaned down again, lowering his hand from my back to my ass where he left it. The music seemed to get louder the more intensely we kissed. I almost forgot where I was until I felt a harsh bump and make me break away. I brushed my hair back before turning to look who had interrupted us. Dom looked pissed when he saw who it was.

"Mia!" I said half kidding half mad.

"Hey if I can't get any than neither can you," she said looking over at Brian who was quickly approaching us and he didn't look happy.

"I'm out for the night," Brian said keeping his cool walking up to Dom. They pounded it and Brian looked at me to leave with him.

"I'm actually staying here for the night," I said backing further into Dom. He had one arm around me waist.

"No she is not," Brian said looking straight at Dom.

"I am not a child," I said rolling my eyes. "Take Mia home instead," I said smiling at her. I felt Dom stiffen slightly; apparently no brother could be relaxed about their younger sister going home with anyone.

"Dom it is her first night here," Brian still only looking at Dom.

Dom released the hand from around me and held them up like he was surrendering. Then he let out a low chuckle. "I'm not forcing her to stay here Buster," he said. I leaned back so all my weight was on Dom's chest,

"See you tomorrow Brian," I said firmly.

He glared at me but realized I wanted to stay. He took a minute but nodded. Then he put his arm around Mia. "Break her heart and I will break your face," he said completely serious. I thought Dom would laugh because there was no way Brian could take Dom in a fight. But to my surprise he nodded and also looked serious. Brian turned and left with Mia.

"What was that about?" I asked wrapping my arms around Dom's neck.

"He takes good care of Mia, the least I can do is return the favor," he responded.

"Then take care of me already," I said leaning up and locking our lips together. It didn't take long before we had wondered up stairs. Things became very heated and clothes began falling off. I could feel the bass shaking the room which intensified things. Let's just say Dom and I spent a good few hours rocking it out.

I woke up the next morning and found I was quite sore. I rolled over and found Dom was asleep next to me. I laughed silently to myself. My first night in Miami and I had hooked up with the town's biggest player and best street racer. Oh man was I in trouble. I hoped out of bed and picked up Dom's shirt off the ground. I tip toed down stairs to get a water bottle. I was umbers embarrassed when I ran into Vince. He had a glass of orange juice in one hand and was cooking eggs in the other. They looked to good I almost died.

"Morning," I said politely. I looked around the corner to see if there was a random girl with him, I assumed he didn't sleep alone last night.

"She already left," Vince said knowing what I was looking for. "I don't make breakfast for one nighters."

"Any chance you can scramble me some eggs?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not tonight, maybe if you were wearing my shirt we could talk about it," he said dumping the eggs on a plate and walking out.

I frowned to myself and grabbed water out of the fridge. I walked back upstairs and climbed back in bed. Dom rolled over as I pulled the covers up. "Morning," I whispered. He didn't respond he just closed his eyes again and grabbed me. I laughed as he pulled me close to his chest. "Tired much?" I whispered.

"Why are you awake so early?" he grumbled.

"Dom it is almost 10," I responded.

"Your point?" he asked finally opening his eyes.

"I am hungry," I said resting my head against his chest.

"Alright, alright I will make you something," he said getting up. "But first…" he leaned across the bed and kissed me for a long second. "Good morning."

I couldn't help but blush. He smiled when he saw I was all red faced. "You are so easy," he commented grabbing clean clothes out of his dresser.

"I'm a sucker for winners," I joked. I heard my phone vibrate from the ground. I went to pick it up but Dom grabbed it before I could. "Who is it?" I asked laying my head back on the pillow.

"The buster," Dom said laughing. "You have a missed call from a Fenix though," he said now searching through my phone. "And an unopened text from him, that you received last night. What didn't feel like opening it?" he asked looking at me suspiciously now.

"Hey stay out of my phone," I said jumping up trying to grab it away from him. He opened the text and read it.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what it says?" he said angry at whatever the message was.

"Mine as well tell me now," I said annoyed that he felt he had the right to just search my phone.

"It says 'I'm coming for you' in bold letters," he said finally giving me the phone.

"Surprise, surprise. I knew that was going to happen," I said grabbing my clothes and heading out the door. Dom grabbed me and pulled me back in the room shutting the door as he did it.

"Don't leave upset," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't go through your shit," I said trying to struggle out of his arms. My back was to him so I couldn't see his face. He kissed my neck softly.

"Relax, nothing will happen to you. We won't let this Fenix take you," he whispered. I was having a hard time staying angry, the more he talked. He kissed my neck again and then slowly spun me around in his arms never releasing me, but now I was facing him. I smiled when I saw his face, he grinned. "See all better," he said in a scratchy voice.

I shoved him onto the bed and he laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked quizzically. I seductively pulled his shirt off of me and then crawled on top of him. He laughed and pulled off his own shirt. "Round two?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes round two," I agreed.

We did eventually make it out of the house and over to the garage. Dom dropped me off at Brian's so I could get ready in my own clothes. He stayed while I got ready because I still didn't have my car back. Around 1 Dom pulled into the garage. Everyone looked at us as we got out of his car.

"Hey guys," I said looking at anyone who wasn't Brian.

"Bout time you got here," Rome shouted from across the garage.

"Yea whys that?" I asked walking over to him. Dom went straight to work, things seem to go as usual.

"Your ride is all finished," he said a huge grin covering his face.

"Shut up! Are you serious? Can I see it?" I asked jumping up and down.

"No not yet, Tej is just putting the final tank of nos in it, then Bri wants to look it over once more, so tonight you can drive it to the races," he answered.

"Tej? That's the guy who owns the shop right?" I asked remembering the name. I met him last night but couldn't remember his face. Tej owned a huge parts shop and had small garages all over a few in L.A two in Miami and even one in NY.

"That's right baby doll," Rome responded. I rolled my eyes; I was not a patient person.

"Fine, what should I do to help out around here? Since I'm a team member now Dom said I have to work here, so just tell me what to do," I said looking around doubting I would be useful when it came to dealing with the cars.

"Go help Mia in the office with paper work," Brian said walking past me.

"And how was your night with Mia?" I asked jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Don't push your luck," he said shoving me back.

"You know you love me," I said flicking him in the back of the head before booking it to the office. He just glared at me and continued with some engine problem. I opened the office door and saw Mia filing some papers.

"Hey girl," I said sitting in the chair next to her.

"How was your night?" she asked dropping what she was doing. I loved Mia already, she was the type of person I could have girl talk with.

"It was really fun," I admitted.

"What took you two so long to get here? Usually Dom is in no later than 1030," Mia said looking at the clock.

"I had fun this morning too," I grinned.

"I swear you are an animal," she said rolling her eyes playfully and looking at the paper work again.

"Well what about you? I imagine you had a good night as well," I speculated.

"After I got Brian to shut up about how wrong it was leaving you there, yes we did have some fun," she said laughing.

"Is it weird were hooking up with each other's brothers and then talking about it?" I wondered out loud.

"You will learn that nothing is too weird on this team, trust me I always end up being close friends with Dom's girlfriends," she said.

I began sorting paper work with Mia for about an hour, we were just chatting about the boys and team stuff. We talked a little about Letty and how she slept with Leon while she was with Dom and that's why Leon was gone. Somehow Letty seemed to be welcomed though. We were pulled out of our conversation by the screetching of tires.

"What that?" I asked looking at her.

"The boys are probably just messing around with different tires or something," she said not too concerned about the noise. It made sense to me, until we heard yelling. "That's not good," Mia said standing up. She stood up and walked out immediately and I followed right behind her. The first thing I noticed when I walked out was the car that had made screech. I recognized it at first glance it was a black SubaruImpreza GT Sedan. I had seen it every day back home. It was Fenix's car.

When I had fully immerged from the office everyone turned and looked at me. Fenix smiled and the rest of the guys just stared. "Kaz," he said attempting to walk over to me. Dom, Vince and Brian all stepped to block him. He became very defensive. I was frozen I didn't know what to do or say, everyone was looking at me expecting me to say or do something. "Kaz," Fenix said in a more demanding tone. I snapped out of my daze and walked over to everyone.

"Hey Fenix," I said walking up to him. He kissed me hello, which was the normal thing between us but the look and the guys face was murder all four of them. Rome looked like he was going to kill someone. Fenix left his hand on the small of my back, something Dom did but when Fenix did it, it meant that I was not to move away from him. It was a way of controlling me, and I felt like I was right back to being under his and Rez's control. I didn't like the feeling but I still couldn't move away from his touch.

"Guys this is Fenix," I said introducing him. "Fenix this is my brother Brian," I said gesturing to him. He didn't respond he just continued staring daggers. "And this is Dom, his sister Mia, Vince, Rome and Jesse is over there," I said going down the line.

"Thanks for taking care of her, but its time she came home," Fenix demanded.

"This is her new home, and she is staying here," Dom countered in a threatening tone.

"No she will be leaving with me, now," he said staring down at me. I felt frozen again, I didn't want to leave of course but how could I not.

"No she will not, she has joined this team now and here is where she will stay," Brian said this time.

Fenix laughed, "Oh well she did not have the authority to just join your team. She is a part of our team and our family. I don't know if she told you about us but you can't just walk out, so she will be returning with me and that is not arguable," he said sliding his hand around my waist now, so I couldn't move.

"Kazy say something," Brian said looking at me.

"I… I don't want to leave," I said turning to look up and Fenix. I felt like a small child asking for permission, and Fenix wasn't having it.

"Sorry princess but that's not an option," he said looking at Dom not me. I felt like I was about to start crying mostly because I knew I had to go back and didn't want to. I was scared of what was going to happen when I returned home. "Well this has all been very entertaining but we have a long drive, so we must be leaving," Fenix said about to pull us out. Dom reached out and tore me out of Fenix's grip.

"I don't think you realize that we will not be allowing her to leave because she does not want to. She left for a reason and those things have not changed," Dom said putting me so I was angled behind him. Fenix looked stunned that Dom had dared to take me.

"Kaz if you don't come with me then the entire team will be down here to get you," Fenix threatened.

Now that I was free of Fenix's grip I felt more like myself. But his threat did leave me feeling uneasy. I grabbed Dom's arm so I felt more secure, and he just wrapped it around my wait securely. "I am not leaving with you. I am happy here and I don't care what you or Rez says. I am a part of this team now, so you can all go to hell," I said regaining my confidence.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Feeling confident when you are by their sides, well you won't always be. And the second Rez gets here I think you will be singing a different tune, but I guess you will have to learn it the hard way. If you guys wish to leave this mess un hurt you will hand her over," Fenix said looking at each one of the guys directly.

"You will be the one hurt if you come back here uninvited," Vince said stepping forward.

Fenix nodded, "I will be seeing you soon then," he said looking at me and the arm Dom had around me. "This will end badly." Then he walked to his car and left. When his car was out of sight everyone looked at me expecting a response. I was just trying not to cry. I was very afraid of how this would turn out and I knew people would be getting hurt.

"I need a second," I said unwrapping myself from Dom. I walked into the back room with everyone staring at me. The second I closed the door, I kicked off my shoes and began sprinting towards the beach. My eyes over flowing with tears, I just kept running until I hit the sand of the beach. It was mid day so of course there were people everywhere and everyone would stair as I ran by. After a few miles of running my legs began to give out, but I had made it to the rocky, deserted part of the beach. I lay down and collapsed crying. I didn't know what to do anymore. Time became irrelevant until I noticed that the sun was going down and that I was getting cold.

"Kazy." I heard my name called but didn't look up. "Kazy," Vince said again out of breath. "Where have you been?" he asked worried and angry. He sat down next to me on the sand.

"Right here," I mumbled.

"You have been here the whole time?" he asked taking off his black jacket and putting it over my shoulders. I warmth made me shiver, and it also made me realize just how cold I was. The sun was completely gone now. "Everyone has been looking for you, and I do mean everyone. Half of Miami was out looking for you today, and you have been here this whole time. Why did you run?" he asked.

When I didn't respond he pulled me closer to him. I still didn't respond, so he picked me up and put me on his lap. I dug my feet into the sand and started crying again. "I'm sorry Vince," I said resting my head against his chest. "I just freaked out, I don't want you guys getting hurt, but I don't want to leave," I mumbled.

He laughed, "None of us will be getting hurt, but if any of them come for you again they will be the ones getting hurt," he assured me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and just waited for an answer.

"Can we stay here tonight?" I whispered after a long moment.

"Everyone is worried about you," he responded.

"Can't you just text Dom and tell him I'm with you and safe, and that we will be back in the morning?" I pleaded. I imagined my face was hard to say no to.

"Alright," he agreed. After he sent the message he put his phone in the sand and ignored it when it began ringing. I was grateful that he was taking care of me. "Aren't you cold though?" he asked after an hour of silence. He ran his hand up my bare leg.

"I'm more numb, not really feeling anything," I responded. I had stopped all the crying and just continued to stare out onto the beach, watching the wave's crash. I was getting tired though; I leaned my head back onto Vince's chest and closed my eyes. "Thank you Vince," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and said nothing. I drifted off listening to the waves. What was a surprise was when I woke up. I didn't know where I was and I freaked out. I was alone in a bed, in a random room I had never seen before. I shot out of the bed and tried to grab the door, but someone pulled me back. I screamed but the man wrapped to forceful arms around me.

"Hey, relax, relax you are fine," Vince said. I tried to calm my breathing. I looked up at him; he was only wearing his boxers. I never realized how big he was, and all the ink he had.

"I'm sorry," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Where am I?" I asked looking around with a calmer view.

"My apartment, just because you can sleep on the beach doesn't mean I can," he said smiling at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't want to face anyone yet, did you tell them all that I'm here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I gave Dom a call who called your brother, who gave the Feds a call letting them know Rez, would be on the move and to watch out. Everything is being taken care of so relax," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked wanting to get out of my jean shorts and clingy top. He nodded and released me getting up and getting a clean shirt for me. He handed it to me and sat on the bed. I began to change and I noticed Vince was watching. I couldn't help but laugh. "Something interesting?" I asked.

"Just appreciating your fine body," he said. I rolled onto him and wiggled under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I kissed his chest and inhaled his scent. I felt safe, so I drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Here is the latest let me know what you think. I love all the reviews you guys really seem to like it. Just wanted to let you guys know Rez will be making his big appearance in the next chapter!

I woke up alone again, it was not something I liked doing. I looked around for Vince but he was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and walked into the living room where I was met with the entire team. It looked like they were having a meeting. I was embarrassed by my lack of clothes but then decided I didn't really care. This was my family. I walked over to where Vince was sitting in a chair and sat on his lap, he welcomed me with open arms. Dom scanned us over once before snapping back to the room.

"What happened to you?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I just freaked and had to run. That's what I do when I get scared… I run," I whispered. I didn't like that I had to explain my actions.

"We are not letting those punks get you Kaz you have to know that," Brian said looking at Dom.

"He's right," Dom said commanding the attention now. "But that team is coming no doubt, probably be here tomorrow night. We need a plan," he said looking at me.

"I have to go back," I said in a more confident voice.

"That's not an option," Vince said holding me tighter.

"It is the only way. At least for now, I have to go back with them and settle things down before I can make a clean break."

"The only break you will make is your neck if you want away from them. If you leave there is no coming back. It has to be us or them right now," Brian said. It surprised me how much he was willing to risk for me. I could see how much Dom had changed him. Family meant everything to this team and they already considered me that.

"I choose you guys of course, but still," I said worried.

"That's that, we will handle this Rez fool," Rome said standing up. He walked into the kitchen and began cooking eggs.

"Are you seriously making breakfast right now?" I asked looking over at him.

"I'm hungry," he said with a grin. The whole room laughed. Rome was always hungry. We had a family style breakfast and it was very comforting. We didn't talk about Rez or that team, everything seemed normal. The guys talked about cars, girls and everything they always did.

"Hey is my car done?" I asked looking at Brian now.

"Yea, we got it outside for you," he said grinning back at me.

"No way!" I said jumping up about to run out the door, but Dom grabbed my arm before I could.

"Put some clothes on," he said pushing me in the direction of the bed room. He seemed angry but I understood why, I had just spent the night in Vince's bed and the morning only wearing his shirt. But it's not like Dom and I were a thing or anything. He never said anything about it being more than what it was. Mia followed me into Vince's room with a black bag in her hand; I imagined she has fresh clothes for me.

"Why are you always taking care of me?" I asked laughing as she pulled out all the morning essentials.

"Your Brian's baby sister, what am I supposed to do?" she asked handing me a new toothbrush. "There should be tooth paste in the bottom left draw in the bathroom, which is just through that door," she explained.

"And how do you know that?" I asked looking at her.

"Vince has been here a lot longer than Brian and I spent more than my fair share of nights in that bed," she said pointing.

"No wonder they don't like each other," I said more to myself.

I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face and put on minimal makeup. After putting on the tan cloth shorts and white tank Mia brought I bounced out of the room excited to see my car. "Okay can I see it now?" I asked looking at Dom.

"Alright, let's go. I parked it just outside," Dom answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door showing me the way. When we made it outside, I frowned when I didn't see my red car.

"Where is it?" I asked looking straight at Dom.

"Right there," he said pointing to a black car.

Upon closer examination I realized I was looking at a Nissan GTR Skyline R35 Aerodynamics. It was the make and model of my car but I had a hard time believing it was mine. It was straight black with racing tires new headlights. Dom threw me the keys and I opened the car door to see the inside. The interior was black leather and outlined in red. It was fully loaded with a GPS set up and readings telling me everything that was going on in my car. Under the passenger's seat were two full tanks of nos, and when I popped the trunk I found a killer set of speakers which went nicely with my new stereo system.

"One question," I said after I had looked everything over.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"Why black? Why didn't you leave it red or add stripes?" I wondered.

"Only wannabes drive cherry red cars and I thought you might want to pick out your paint job. I have learned to appreciate a clean body, but that's me," Brian explained. It was a classic paint job for sure, just like the one on his blue skyline.

"I love it, thank you all," I said running over to them. I hugged Brian first and kissed him on the cheek. Then I ran over to Rome and kissed him softly then Jesse and Vince, and I went over to Dom last but the simple kiss I had planned on giving him was not what he had in mind.

When I went to pull away, he held onto me tight and kissed me hard. I smiled under his lips and returned the favor. After a long minute Dom pulled away, "Now that is how you say thank you," he said releasing me. I laughed and nodded.

"Dom that is still my baby sister, wait till I'm not around," Brian said walking back into the apartment with Mia.

"When you leave Mia alone I will return the favor," Dom said pulling me under his arm and walking us back into the apartment. We spent another hour or so at Vince's before we all headed off the garage. I was so excited to get behind the wheel of my car and hit the streets. Dom walked out with me and I looked around noticing his car wasn't around.

"Where's your charger?" I asked looking at him.

"Someone had to drive your car here," he said getting into the passenger's seat. I smiled and jumped into the driver's seat. When I strapped myself in I lightly traced my hands over the leather steering wheel and exhaled deeply. "Are we going anytime soon?" he asked laughing at my behavior.

"Hey shut up, I haven't been able to drive a car like this in years, I want to appreciate this car while I have it," I said turning the key lighting the engine. I revved, and shifted into first. When I came to a turn I was supposed to take I blew past it shifting into second, third, and then fourth. I pushed the car till it hit 120mph on an empty street.

"Cool it hot shot," Dom said as I pushed for 130mph. Just as I began letting off I saw flashing light in my review mirror. I looked at the speedometer and I was still going 90mph in a 45 zone.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath. Dom was just laughing. "What don't get nervous around cops anymore?" I asked surprised that he seemed to cool.

"My record is clean and I'm not driving so they can't touch me," he said as I pulled to a stop. I rolled my eyes as I dug through the car looking for the paper work I knew the officer would ask for. I rolled down my window and waited as the tall officer approached.

"License and registration," he said in a flat voice. I handed him the paper work, and looked at Dom with a strict eye. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked talking down on me.

"Roughly 90," I replied.

"That's correct, the speed limit is 45, please wait here," he said walking back to his car and running my license.

"This is going to mean a hefty ticket and court appearance," Dom said with a grin.

"That's what you think," I said as the officer approached. He handed me back my paper work and now had a frown on his face.

"Slow it down," he said sternly. He glanced me over and then looked at Dom before returning to his cruiser. I waited until the police car was out of sight before heading to the garage.

"What just happened?" Dom asked looked at me shocked that I didn't get a ticket.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I laughed playing dumb.

"You didn't even try and talk your way out of it, how did you not get a ticket?" he asked.

"Well I have a lot of friends in a lot of places," I said pulling up. I turned off the car and was about to step out before Dom placed a forceful hand on my arm.

"There are no secrets on this team, what friends?" he asked serious now.

"When I was seventeen I became very close friends with the chief of police. He had a messed up daughter and loved me because he thought I was like a holy child. So he began inviting me over for dinner and basically traded me in for his crack head daughter. It all worked out for me because I was on the run from my own dad, and there is no safer place than with the police chief," I explained. Dom just looked at me expecting me to continue.

"So… he put a golden shield on my license, which means as long as I haven't like killed someone, that the officer needs to let me slide. A notification does get sent to him, but I haven't been in too much trouble so he shouldn't be too mad," I said foreseeing a phone call.

"A guy you haven't seen in years still takes care of things like this for you?" he asked not understanding.

"Yea well now he's the governor and I still see him once or twice a year," I said with a smirk. "Basically have a get out of jail free card as long as I don't commit a violent crime."

Dom looked surprised, which didn't seem to happen to him often. I laughed at the look on his face and he recovered quickly. I leaned over and kissed him, he smiled and we both got out of the car. "Why are you two always showing up late?" Rome asked.

"I got lost," I said heading for the office.

"More like pulled over," Dom said. All the guys laughed.

"Sounds like an O'Conner," Jesse said from the corner.

"Where's the ticket then?" Brian asked peeling himself out of a car.

"I talked my way out of it," I said looking straight at Dom. He understood that I didn't want Brian knowing about the shield. I could also tell he wasn't happy that I hadn't told him the whole story.

"Kaz will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked looking at me like I didn't have a choice.

"I can't I already promised Vince he could take me out," I said looking over to Vince, who looked surprised but then nodded like he knew what I was talking about. Dom looked angry now, he wasn't going to let me get away with having this secret.

"Brian did you know about that shield on your sister's-

"Dom!" I shouted running over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "What the hell, I don't want Brian knowing about that," I said yelling at him.

"Then tell me the truth," he said looking down at me.

"Dom, I have know you for like three days, I'm not telling you every detail about my life. You don't have to right to know and it's not like you share with me so don't act like your better than me," I said standing firm.

He looked furious but took a minute to cool down before answering. "You're not going out with Vince tonight," he said and then walked back into the garage.

A/N

Here is a link to see what Kaz's car looks like

.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Okay I hope you all Like this there is A LOT of drama that occurs so please leave me a review I made it extra long, so I can take a few days off of updating but more reviews equals more updates haha! Okay here we go!

You don't get to make that call," I said walking in after him.

"Like hell I don't. It is not safe for you to be out without the team, and don't act like you were always planning on this dinner, you just made it up to avoid talking to me, and Vince covered for you cause your hot," he said turning and rolling his eyes. I looked around for something to throw and found an empty oil can. I grabbed it and chucked it at him. It clinked hard against the back of his head. The second I threw it I knew I made a mistake. He turned around furious, I was screwed and knew it.

"Wait Dom, I'm sorry," I said as he walked back over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside. I watched as none of the guys did anything, including Brian. I was stunned that they would let Dom just drag me outside when he could easily hurt me.

"What is your problem?" he yelled at me.

"Look I'm sorry that was out of line," I replied.

He huffed and walked in a circle trying to calm down. "You are new here; you don't get to make the calls I do. I'm trying to help you, keep you out of trouble from Rez," he said cooling his tone down.

"I didn't leave New York to come down here just so you can boss me around. I am tired of being controlled and all you do is tell me what to do and when to do it, just like Rez."

"You sure seemed to like me taking control when we were having sex," he said louder so the whole garage could hear. I blushed and then became furious.

"I don't live my life the way I have sex! But don't worry because that's never happening again! Wouldn't want you getting confused, we both know you have been in one too many crashes, things are working slower for you," I said turning my back to him. I heard a hard crack and when I looked what happened; Dom had punched a hole in the conceit wall. His hand was bleeding, and it looked painful.

"Oh my gosh Dom, are you alright?" I asked walking over to him. I tried to grab his hand but he pulled away from me.

"Get back to the office," he said storming off to his car and peeling away. I frowned and walked back in, everyone glaring at me as I did. Brian walked over to me and he didn't look happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked not raising his voice to loud. I could tell he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I don't know what happened, Sorry," I mumbled.

"Geez Kaz, you need to get your shit in line or go home," he said walking off. I could feel myself about to cry so I rushed into the office. Mia was there so I stepped out the back door. I crumbled onto the ground and began to sob. I didn't mean to be so harsh but I felt like Dom was trying to control me and I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled it together pretty quickly this time because I had a plan.

I walked back into the office grabbed my keys and walked straight to my car. "Where are you going?" Rome asked as I walked past him.

"Out," I replied in a hurry. Vince grabbed my arm just as I was about to open my car door.

"No you're not, you can't be going out by yourself," he said sternly.

"Vince I'm not a child and I'm not worried about what's going to happen if I drive down the street. What I am worried about is Dom, and that's what matters here," I said pulling my arm free and getting in my car. When I was pulling out he just stood arms across his chest watching me leave. I drove down to the coffee shop that Dom took me to my first day here and was not surprised when I saw his car parked in the lot. I parked right next to his car and walked in. He was sitting alone in a corner booth, back facing me. I walked up behind him quietly.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked before making myself visible.

"No, I don't need anything," he said stressing the last word.

"Not even an apology?" I asked sitting across from him. He shook his head no and took a sip of his coffee.

"Dom I don't know why I said those things. You are not like Rez at all, and I know I have kind of been messing with you and Vince and that's not cool. I know you just want me to be safe, and I'm glad I'm a part of your team," I said in a soft voice.

He thought about what I said for a long moment and then looked at the space next to him. "Sure is a lot of room over here," he noted. I smiled and slid around the booth so I was next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and waited. "So what does this mean? You want to be my new play thing?" he asked with a chuckle, quoting me from when I was talking about Vince.

"Yea I do," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Are you sure you can handle me? I tend to be controlling," he said mocking me now.

"Dom you can dominate me any night of the week," I said seductively. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then." He turned and kissed me forcefully. I started laughing because it was such a surprise; he shared a club sandwich and headed back to the garage. When we walked in laughing everyone rolled their eyes.

"That was an easy fix," Rome said.

"Easy as you," I said winking at him.

"Hey if you want it, then come get some," he joked.

"Sorry boys but she is mine now," Dom said walking over to the car he was working on before he left.

"Are you kidding me?" Brian asked not looking very excited. Vince looked up too to see me answer.

"As serious as a heart attack," I said looking only at Brian.

"Congratulations!" Mia said coming up from behind me.

"Thanks girl," I said hugging her.

"I knew you were going to end up with him," she said laughing. Brian looked over surprised but he was the only one.

"How's that?" I asked

"Dom always gets what he wants," Vince said from across the garage. I frowned at him but smiled when I looked at Mia.

"More like I get what I want," I whispered so only Mia could hear. We went back into the office to do some actual work. But before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the race. I finally got to see where Brian lived, it was nice but I wasn't sure about living there, it was cramped enough with him and Rome. I got ready in the small room that Brian had left me and was excited to drive my car to the race. I left early so I could be at Dom's when we left. When I walked in I heard a whistle, this time it was Dom.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to impress someone," he said kissing me.

"Well good thing you know better than," I said pushing him away playfully. "Where is Mia?" I asked not hearing anyone else.

"She left to go to O'Conner's place. She rarely drives her car to the races anymore, not really big into racing since she got with some hot shot buster," Dom explained.

"That buster, as you like to call him almost beat you last time," I said laughing. Dom grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his chest. He kissed me backing me up against the wall, I could tell where this was about to lead and it took all I had to stop.

"Just wait till tonight," I said pulling away breathless.

"Are you sure?" he teased. I leaned in and kissed him for another long moment.

"I think so." He backed away and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Let's go, we are going to be late," he said.

"We are always late," I laughed as he walked out. I followed Dom to the race and parked next to his car when we got there. It was a funny sight, all of our cars next to each other in a nice line. Brian was at the far end then Rome, Jesse, Vince, Dom and finally me. I got out of my car and walked over to Dom, who put his arm around me. He chatted with people for a while before Hector the guy who was kind of in charge you could say walked up to Dom and pulled him away from me. I watched for a second before getting bored and headed over to Vince, because Mia and Brian were too busy eating each other's faces to talk with me.

"Hey Vince," I said. I leaned against his car and tried to act like it wasn't awkward.

"What's up with Hector?" He asked.

"I don't know just came and pulled Dom away," I replied.

"Can you be useful for once?" he asked before walking away. I thought the comment was uncalled for but fair enough I suppose. I did mess with him and then just show up with Dom. I stayed leaned against his car until a guy came up to talk with me.

"This your ride?" he asked looking doubtfully. Everyone knew whose car these belonged to.

"No this is Vince's," I said.

"So are you Vince's new hoe?" he asked laughing.

"I'm no one's hoe," I said rudely.

"Alright, alright, then where is your ride?" he asked. I walked him down to it and he light up at the look.

"So what you an O'Conner wannabe?" he asked laughing looking at the similar cars.

"Are you looking to get beat up, cause you are pissing me off," I said standing up to try and be eye level with him.

"No, I'm just wondering what some newbie is doing parked next to Dom's team. You pretty and all but you have to earn the right to be next to them," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked at Dom's team like celebrities. "I happen to be the newest member," I said leaning against my car now. The guys face turned all red.

"My bad, I didn't know you were Kaz," he said.

"My name is Kazy," I corrected.

"Is it true you're not rolling with any of them yet?" he asked taking a step closer to me. I assumed what he meant by rolling was hooking up with.

"No it is not true, I'm rolling with Dom," I said.

He laughed and backed up. "Dang girl you go straight to the top then. Are you racing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe," I replied.

"Well I hope to see you out there," he said before walking away. I saw Dom heading towards me and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he approached.

"Rez and his team is about to get here," he said pulling me with him to where Vince was. "Here keep her here while I go get O'Conner and Mia," Dom said handing me over to Vince. He looked up at me confused.

"Rez and the team are about to get here," I said solemnly. Vince nodded and not too long later Jesse and Rome joined us, followed right away by Brian and Mia.

"What is the plan?" Brian asked.

"We are just going to play it cool. These are our streets and we are not letting some fresh blood change that. Business as usual, just be aware and stay close," Dom said before pulling me away.

"I think we should leave," I said getting worried.

He laughed and it put me at ease slightly. "Relax girl, I'm not letting anything happen to you," he said and then leaned down and kissed me. Things did go as usual we talked with people, Vince had some blond on his arm, and Rome was working with two girls too. Jesse was sitting on his car talking with a short girl as well. I felt like maybe Rez might not show up but at that instant he did. He walked up with Fenix and Cami at his flanks followed by Raster and Trav's. I was the sixth member so they looked small especially compared to all of Dom's team who had now casually come to stand behind us. Brian and Vince were the closest then Rome and Jesse followed by Mia who was more in the back as per Brian's request I'm sure. Rez walked straight up to Dom and I and stopped, looking like he was going to cut off the arm Dom had around me.

"Hey Rez," I said not making a move towards him. He looked bigger than I thought but still nowhere near Dom or Vince's build he was closer to Brian's size. Raster was big though probably even with Vince. Trav was just about the size of Rome; he was trying to bulk up but still had nothing on Dom.

"What is going on here Kaz?" he asked gesturing towards the team.

"I imagine Fenix has told you that I have joined this team and therefore are leaving yours," I said confidently.

"Is that right?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yeah it is," I replied.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Rez asked looking at Dom now.

"I'm not worried," he replied sharply.

That set Rez back a second; he wasn't used to being talked to like this. "To keep it civil," he said after a second. "Let's just race for her, that's what you came here to do any ways correct? Instead of money winner gets to take Kaz," Rez offered.

"She is not a trophy to be won," Dom said spitting at the offer. "Why would I risk something that I have no chance of losing otherwise?" Dom asked challenging him. He turned and kissed me for a long moment then returned his attention to Rez. The look on the entire teams faces screamed murder.

"Didn't take long for you to hor it up down here," Cami said.

"Jealous much, couldn't get Rez, and now I have the best down here as well. It's okay you can't get anyone, I mean besides the one night stands," I smirked back. Cami hooked up with Rez before I came along and would sleep with Trav and Raster occasionally but she could never get them to be with her and I could have had anyone I wanted.

"How you been Trav?" I asked winking at him. He smiled but said nothing. Cami rolled her eyes but stayed quiet because she knew I was right.

"Scared you can't compete with the best?" Rez said commanding attention back to his offer.

"It wouldn't be a fair competition. Now get off my street," Dom said taking a step forward. Rez looked around and realized that this would not be a good place to throw down. All of the people would help Dom in a second.

"I will be seeing you around then," Rez said looking only at me.

"Count on it," Fenix added.

"Oh we will," Brian said stepping next to me. I looked over and smiled at him. Rez and his team left and I felt good about the way things had gone down. I was secure here and was not worried about Rez being able to get to me. I knew there would be more to come but Dom seemed to have it handled.

"Let's go it's time to race," Dom said pulling me towards the race line. Brian was racing tonight we would all watch. Brian pulled up his car to the line and we joined the crowed in cheering. Mia was nervous of course but that was to be expected when anyone was racing. Dom walked over to say something to Brian before the race started and right when he left my side I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was freaked when I saw Trav behind me.

"You shouldn't be here," I said slowly walking away from the team. They didn't notice as I melted into the crowed, Trav followed me.

"Kaz you need to be worried. Rez is going to get you and when he does he plans on teaching you a lesson the hard way," Trav said looking around making sure no one was watching us.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Before he could answer I saw Cami walking up, I looked over and connected eyes with Vince who walked straight over to me.

"What's going on here?" he asked putting his arm over me protectively.

"Yea Trav what are you doing?" Cami asked.

"Just enjoying the race," he said before walking in the other direction. Cami stared at me for a second then looked at Vince, she rolled her eyes and left.

"What the hell were you doing?" Vince asked.

"Trav just pulled me over here what was I supposed to do? He's way stronger than me," I lied not wanting to cause anymore drama.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. We walked back over to the team.

"Where did you go?" Dom asked looking at Vince.

"Kaz thought she saw someone she knew so we went and said hi," Vince said looking down at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for looking out man," Dom said and then pulled me in tight under his arm. The race began and was over before I knew it. Brian smoked everyone and received a nice stack of cash. I wanted in on the next one and I didn't see why Dom would object. Things settled and we all headed to the party at Dom's house. Things were going like they were the night before and I pulled up right behind Dom's car. We walked in together, but this time everyone was congratulating Brian, but Dom still got a lot of attention. I liked "rolling" with Dom, everyone gave me a lot of attention too, but I did miss all the flirting guys. Once you were with one of these team members you were off limit unless you wanted an ass kicking.

Dom spent most of the time relaxing. I liked to dance so I floated around a little. I dance with Mia for a song or too before Brian took her. Then was on Rome for about an hour just living it up, dancing with him was the most fun. I even talked Jesse into a dance. I stayed away from Vince though he always had some hor taking up his attention. When I heard my favorite song play I glided over to Dom who had been chatting but carefully watching me the whole night.

"Tired yet?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just this one song dance with me," I pleaded.

He hesitated so I took that for a yes. I pulled him off the wall and brought him into the center of the room. I backed into him and began grinding. I could tell he liked it, just like I knew he would. I was one of the best grinders around, it didn't hurt that I spent 3 months working in a strip club either. The song ended and I turned to I was facing Dom. I got on my tip toes and kissed him as we continued to sway to the music. Brian tapped me on the shoulder and I very reluctantly pulled away.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Where you at tonight?" he asked.

"I got her buster," Dom said.

"I'm taking Mia then." They bumped fists and Brian walked out with Mia on his arm.

"Good thing I brought a bag this time," I said. He pulled me tightly and we stumbled upstairs. Things became very serious very fast. Dom took control as he had the last time, and I enjoyed the two… or three times we "had fun." Around 8 the next morning I woke up and decided to get dressed so I looked pretty when Dom woke up, but I didn't want him freaking out.

"Dom… Dom I' going to get the bag out of my car," I said shaking him. He rolled over and nodded. "You drink too much," I said kissing him and then grabbing his shirt off the ground and putting it on. I walked down stairs and opened the door. It was chilly so I was about to turn back in the house and grab a jacket but someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around and found Trav had me in a bare lock, dragging me outside. I elbowed him in the ribs and he lost his grip of me.

"Dom! Dom help!" I screamed trying to get up the stairs. Trav grabbed me more securely and began dragging me out again. "Dom!" I yelled as loud as I could. I tried to struggle free but Trav was much too strong and he had me too tight to take a hit on him. I tried kicking but it was no use. "Dom please help!" I screamed.

I heard him come stomping down the stairs. "Cami," Trav yelled out the door. Cami walked in with a gun and pointed it directly at Dom as he hit the ground floor.

"Don't move Toretto," she said forcefully. He froze and looked at me apologetically. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I will be seeing you soon," Dom said to Trav and then looking at Cami. "You made a big mistake," Dom said staring straight at Cami.

"Dom please, they're going to hurt me," I blubbered as Trav pulled me out of the house completely.

"They will be hurting worst," he yelled not able to move because of the gun in his face. I gave up fighting because I knew Trav would win. He shoved me in the back of an Escalade where Raster was waiting to tie my hands and feet.

"Stop your hurting me!" I screamed. Raster looked at me doubtfully. I tried to calm down but I was so scared of the pain I was in for. After I was all tied up I was glad they didn't tape my mouth. I didn't say anything for the first 20 min but after that I was done crying and I was angry.

"Dom's going to kill you," I said kicking the back of Trav's seat. He was driving. Raster looked at me with a warning. "What else are you going to do?" I asked yelling at him.

"Kaz calm down, you know we didn't have a choice," Raster said.

"Although I didn't mind this so much," Cami snickered.

I tried to kick her chair but Raster stopped me. He was sitting next to me and tried to grab me so I would stop. I kicked him hard in the leg. "Don't touch me!" I said worming away from him.

"Fucking calm down Kaz! It's not like were some strangers kidnapping you," Raster said backing away from me.

"No your just supposed to be my family who is taking me to get the shit beaten out of me. I'm sorry I am overreacting," I said sarcastically.

"Oh so now we are family," Trav said from the front seat.

"Shut up okay. I got out when I needed to and found people who care about me but don't control me," I replied.

"It sure looked like that Dom was in charge at the race last night," Raster said in q calm voice.

"He was just showing you idiots who is boss, so when he gets his hands on you I would be worried," I said rudely.

"I would be more worried about when Rez gets his hands on you," Cami said with a laugh from the front seat. Unfortunately she was right. I sat back and tried to remain calm. Before I knew it we had arrived at some rundown apartment complex. I knew this was not where they were staying this was just another way Rez was trying to scare me. Raster threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the room where Rez was waiting. He put me in a chair, and backed up, Rez looked like murder.

"Hello Kaz, have a good night last night?" he asked waving the rest of the team out.

"Best I have had in years," I said trying to stay strong. He walked over and slapped me hard across the face. "Please you're going to have to hit a lot harder," I said. And he did exactly that. I tried to stop the tears but it hurt too badly.

"You want to say that again?" he asked.

"I can't wait till Dom gets his hands on you," I said proudly.

Rez laughed, "You sure have a lot of faith in this guy and his team, and you have only been there for a few days. I wouldn't count on them too much, might be disappointed," he said with a sick smiled.

"Go to hell Rez," I said.

"Oh I will but you are going with me," he said, then balled up his fist and punched me in the stomach. I have never experience to much pain. "Now who bitch are you?" he asked leaning close to hear me answer.

"Dom," I whispered because my voice was gone. He hit me again in the exact same place and this time I couldn't help but scream, it felt like my entire abdomen was caving in. He raised his hand to hit me again. "Wait," I screeched. He stopped and smiled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Rez don't I'm sorry," I said breathing hard.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked messing with me now.

"Please Rez I am sorry, I won't do it again," I pleaded. I couldn't take another hit. "I promise," I said as I saw the doubt in his expression.

"How can I believe you?" he pondered aloud. "You have only taken a few hits, you could stand a few more, just to make sure I believe you," he said looking at me.

"No Rez I can't take it, please I'm sorry, I was wrong. I love you don't hurt me anymore please Rez," I begged the tears covering my whole face.

"Luckily I believe you," Rez said walking over to me and patting me on the head. He petted me like a dog, something I hated more than anything. "Stay here a while and get your shit in line," he said patting me hard before walking out. I just let myself sob for what seemed like hours, but after a while Trav walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

You all wanted to see how the team reacts well, here it is, plus a surprise visitor joins the party, enjoy and Review THNXX

"Get out of here," I said looking away from him. I felt discussing from the night before and all the dust in this place, plus I still only had on Dom's shirt.

"I came here to get you cleaned up," he said walking over to help me up.

"Don't touch me," I said struggling away from his touch.

"Kaz what was I supposed to do? You know when Rez gives an order it is law," he said looking apologetic.

"You could have left me the hell alone," I said rolling my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much better it is being with this team? Having my only family just a phone call away. Dom, Vince, Jesse, and Rome take care of me like they have known me my whole life. Freaking Mia is already like a sister," I said trying to explain it to him. "They are a real family."

"You used to say the same things about us," Trav countered.

"No, Cami has always been a bitch from hell. You and Raster were never like family we slept together all the time before Rez made his choice. We were a team, we worked together and took an order together, that's it," I clarified for him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Just let me go, make it look like I got away by myself," I pleaded.

"You wouldn't make it far enough, your weak and when Rez caught you again because he will then you would just have to endure it again but worst," he replied honestly. He was right, it hurt to breath heavy because the bruise was so deep in my chest.

"Trav I won't go back," I told him.

"Then you won't survive," he replied.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked easing my tone.

"What can I say? Ever since we met I have just wanted to be with you and I was for a while but Rez stopped that," he said rolling his eyes. "I don't like seeing you hurting," he said dropping down so we were eye level.

"I wanted to be with you," I said in a quiet voice. "Raster was cool and all but too much of a player, Rez is so freaking controlling I hate it, I would have been with you if I could have," I said leaning in.

"And what about now?" he asked leaning back. He looked upset now. "Dom can take care of you," he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ouch! Stop Trav, please that hurts so much!" His shoulder blade was digging into my bruise. He put me on my feet and picked me up in a cradle instead. "Thanks," I said leaning my head against his chest. He carried me into a small but surprisingly clean bathroom, he dropped the black bag I had in my car at my feet.

"You have one hour to get ready," he said about to close the door.

"Wait, did you get my car from Dom's?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard the second we took you Dom raced over to where ever he went and Raster found your keys in the bedroom and brought it over," he explained.

"Don't you love it?" I asked smiling.

He laughed, "To bad you will never be allowed to drive it. Rez won't let you drive a race ready car and you know it. Besides you probably won't even be allowed to drive anywhere for a good while," he said closing the door.

I took a 15 minute shower and got dressed quickly. I had white shorts and a bright neon orange tank. I knew Rez wouldn't like it; it was definitely not what my style was back home. But I still had white stilettos, those I just couldn't give up, no matter how much I wanted to fit in here in Miami. I just threw my hair into a pony tail and did a light face of makeup. I felt more like myself immediately. So now I had 30 minutes to find a way out of here. I opened the door quietly and no one was there. I walked over to the door that lead out and didn't see anyone so I walked threw and headed for the main exit. I made it out free and clear. I took the stairs figuring that would be the safest bet. When I reached to ground floor, I was about to sprint out the door, but I saw the entire team was talking outside. I hid in the door way not sure what to do. I saw a back way out and slid through it casually. I walked around to the front and hid behind a group of trees. I need to get to my car, it was the only way I could make it.

I kept a hideaway key under the carriage of my car. I just stood and waited, eventually someone would be sent to get me and when I wasn't there. The entire team would search the building. Sure enough within ten minutes Rez sent Raster to check on me, and he came running out a few minutes later saying I was gone. When Trav was the last one in the door, I booked it to my car. I kneeled and grabbed the key looking over my shoulder and saw Trav coming out.

"I got her Rez," Trav yelled. Trav sprinted at me, but I got in my car and put it in gear just as he reached me. I saw him get in his car, followed by the rest of the team. I knew I only had a small window of time. All of the guys could out drive me. I made it to Dom's house, but there were no cars there. Trav had managed to pull up next to me and was about to ram my car when I pulled the E-brake and drifted a hard left. I figured the garage was my next safest bet. I saw it when I felt a hard hit, Cami had rammed my from behind. I was so close, I accelerated, and pulled the E-brake again and tried to stop, but I was going too fast. I went over the curb and Raster's car followed ramming me into the building. I was woozy but knew I needed to get inside. I stumbled out of the car, and felt large arms wrap around me I thought I had made it but when I looked up it was Raster.

"Don't move!" I heard a deep voice command. Raster stopped pulling me. I looked and saw Vince with a gun inches from Raster's head. He released me and I fell to my knees, I was having some trouble getting my balance.

"Drop it," I heard Rez say coming out of his car with a gun pointed at Vince. I was worried for a second but Dom came out of nowhere and got his gun pressed against Rez's head. Trav and Cami just stood by their cars, I knew Cami didn't have a gun, Rez didn't trust girls with weapons. Trav pulled his out but Brian was on him before he could even point it.

"Look what we have here," Brian said taking Trav's gun and throwing it across the yard. Vince took Raster's gun from his pocket and threw it and Dom put Rez's gun in his back pocket.

"You guys made it too easy on us," Vince said not moving the gun from Raster's face.

"Nice job Kaz," Dom said not taking his eyes off Rez. "They hurt you?" he asked. I nodded, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Yes, Rez hit me and left this bruise," I said breathing heavy lifting my shirt up revealing a small fist sized bruise. Dom and Brian looked over for a second but Vince never looked away, he was focused on the gun pointed at Raster. Dom kicked Rez in the knee and he collapsed in pain. It sounded painful. I watched as Cami stood terrified and helpless. Brian sucker punched Trav and then kicked him in the knee so he hit the ground hard too. Vince hit Raster so hard he just hit the ground; Vince leaned over and pressed the gun right to Raster's temple.

"Enough you guys," I said standing up. They looked at me surprised.

"After what they did to you?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"You probably broke Rez's knee, and bruised Raster's face," I said looking over at Vince. "They know what's up now, don't sink to their level," I said not wanting things to escalate.

"Mia!" Dom yelled. Mia came out of the garage with a gun in her hand as well. "Take Kaz inside and make sure she is alright," he said. She nodded and grabbed me by the arm. We walked in and went to the office. She closed the door and I sat down. I waited to see if I could hear anything. After I was about to relax, I heard guns start to fire off, I was about to rush out the door, but Mia stopped me.

"They can't kill them Mia!" I said looking at her in disbelief.

"You can't stop them, they will do whatever they see fit," she said looked straight at me. I could tell she didn't like what was happening either but knew there was no way to stop them. I nodded and we waited a long ten minutes before Dom came into the office. I jumped up and he picked me up in his arms. He spun me around and lightly put me on my feet, but refused to let me go.

"I am so sorry Dom," I whispered, soft tears sliding down my cheeks.

"This is my fault, I will never let them hurt you again," he said pulling back so he could see my face. I kissed him and felt all the pain disappear. We stayed locked like that for a long time but Brian interrupted us. I laughed as I pulled away.

"Why are you always interrupting?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure my baby sister survived," he walking over and hugging me tight. All three of us walked out. Rome, Mia, and Jesse were waiting next to each other. Vince was under a car working away. I hugged and thanked the three of them and walked over to Vince.

"Can I give you a hug?" I asked leaning against the car Vince was working on.

"You're welcome," he said not coming out from under the car. I leaned over and pulled on the rolly thing he was using. He didn't look happy, but I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you Vince," I said and walked back over to the group. He didn't hesitate on going back to work. Dom gripped me tightly and relaxed when I ran my hand lightly over his arm.

"You think you can tell us what happened?" Mia asked sitting on Brian's lap who was relaxing in a rolling chair. Dom had leaned against the work bench and wrapped his arms around my waist. Jesse was listening while working on a new design on the computer just a foot away. Vince had still refused to come talk with me. He told the guys he needed to get the car done.

"I wanted to get the bag out of my car so I would look nice when Dom woke up," I said bighting my lip. I looked up at Dom who rolled his eyes.

"You always look amazing," he said kissing me lightly before letting me continue.

"Anyways, so when I opened the door I took a step outside and realized it was cold so I was going to grab a jacket and when I turned around to get a jacket Trav grabbed me. So I got away from him for like a second and tried to make it upstairs but, couldn't. I yelled for Dom but when he came down Cami had a gun on him." I felt Dom tighten his grip around me. I relaxed even more into him.

"So they put me in the back of an Escalade and tied my hands and legs. Then we drove to this rundown apartment complex where Rez was waiting for me. He took a few good hits at me before I started apologizing and he stopped. Trav came in and let me shower, but he left me alone so I snuck out and booked it over here and you guys handled the rest," I said confidently.

"We handled them alright," Rome said coming out of the office.

"I didn't see you out there," I joked.

"I was waiting for that Cami girl to pull a weapon and then I would have been out there, but I light them up after you left," he said proudly.

"And where have you been since?" I asked.

"Cleaning up the mess," he said now frowning.

"Did you guys really kill them?" I asked looking at Mia who looked disappointed like me.

All the guys started chuckling. "We didn't, we shot all their cars to hell, except Cami's so they could leave," Dom answered.

"So if I went out there, there would be no blood?" I asked doubtfully.

Brian and Dom laughed this time, "There might be some," Brian said. Mia hit him in the chest and he apologized.

"Dom clipped Rez in the hand, so he would have some trouble shifting. Nothing serious just something to laugh about," Brian explained.

"That's not so bad," I admitted.

"To be fair, Vince also shot Raster in the shoulder," Jesse said laughing to himself.

"I'm proud of you Brian," Mia said kissing him. Dom laughed.

"Why is that funny?" I asked looking up at him.

"Buster might not have shot the guy but that didn't stop him from beating his face in. His blood is probably on the pavement as well," Dom explained. I turned around and kissed Dom. Mia kissed Brian and Rome and Jesse walked off together with annoyed looks on their faces.

"I want you staying at my place from now on," Dom said when I pulled away.

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"Move in with me, so this never happens again," he said kissing me before I could respond.

"Is that alright?" I asked looking at Brian. He was still into it with Mia. I grabbed a wrap off the table and threw it at them.

"You are right… that is annoying," he said laughing.

"I'm going to stay at Dom's from now on," I said watching him react. He shrugged indifferently.

"You spend more time there anyways," he said and then returned to kissing Mia.

"That was easy," I said looking at Dom excited.

"Easy like you," he said. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him. I got to lean down this time to kiss him.

"Enough, this is not a hotel," Rome yelled from across the room.

"Ahah don't hate because you can't get some," I said sticking my tongue at him.

Dom carried me out of the garage, and backed us into the garage wall. We spent the next hour in a very heated tongue wrestling match. Unfortunately we had to break it off when someone honked their horn behind us. Dom put me down and I wobbled because my legs were asleep. No surprise there was some nice racing car behind us.

"Don't move," Dom said smiling. He walked over to the guy's car and I expected him to send him away, but he got out of the car and he and Dom did one of those bro hand shake hug things. I figured our fun break was over, but I stopped when I saw who Dom was talking with. It was Han.

"Han!" I said running over to him. He picked me off the ground and twirled me around.

"Kazy baby," he said putting me down.

"What's it been almost three years?" he asked.

"Yeah I was in Milan about three years ago," I said smiling.

"How do you know her?"Dom asked putting his arm around me. I couldn't help but laugh, Dom wanted everyone to know I was off limits.

"I met her in a…" he didn't complete the sentence he just looked at me.

I sighed, "We met when I was dancing in a club down there," I said rolling my eyes at Han.

"Your girl has some skills," he said laughing. We all walked into the garage. "Is Vince still around?" Han asked looking around.

"Should be somewhere," Dom said.

"Han, what's up with you man? How many years has it been?" Vince asked coming from behind us.

"Too long man; this is the first time I have been in the states in years. My first plan was to hit you guys up, Kazy being here is just a bonus," he said shoving me lightly.

"She seems to know all the big players around our world," Vince said glancing at me. I just shrugged because it was kind of true.

"Helps being pretty," I said leaning into Dom.

"Probably saved your life more than once," Han commented.

"Hey you can't bring that up and my looks saved your ass too in case you forgot," I said pushing him.

"Sounds like story time," Dom said dragging me over to a chair that he sat in, pulling me onto his lap. Han grabbed a chair and Rome came over to see what was happening.

"Sup which you guys?" he asked.

"Rome this is Han, Han Rome," Dom introduced. "We were rolling together back in the day," he explained. "Kaz is just about to tell us all a story about how her looks saved both them," Dom chuckled.

"Oh I have to let Bri hear this one," he said walking over to Brian and then grabbing Mia. When she saw Han she gave him a hug. Han pulled her onto his lap.

"How you been girl?" he asked. Brian walked over and looked pissed.

"She has been with me," Brian said pulling Mia up and wrapping his arm around her.

"Chill just giving Mia some love," Han said leaning back casually. Brian didn't realize that Han was one of the most laid back guys ever. Even more chill than Brian himself, it would take a lot to get Han worked up.

"Let's get on with the story," Dom said.

"Alright, alright. So back when I was like eighteen, I met Han in the Dominican. We met at a race of course. I had been in town for like two weeks and was kicking it with some mid class racers. So one night Han rolls up in the a 1973 Datsun 240Z, and puts like 10G's down on the next race, he wins by like an inch…"

"More like a mile," Han interrupted.

"Hey no judgment," Dom joked.

"Anyways, the guy that he lost to was the big wig down there and insisted on a re- race. Han wasn't down so things got all heated real fast. He was about to get his ass beat when I decided to step in," I said smiling at Han.

"And by step in she means take the loser home with here," Han commented.

"Not exactly, I might have distracted him by teasing him into leaving with me, but somehow this guy," I said pointing to Han. "Found me and talked me into getting in his car where we oh so smoothly ended up at his place where I might have spent the night," I said turning read.

"I didn't talk her into anything; all I did was open the door. This girl will jump any guy with a sweet ride and a winning record," Han said kicking my leg.

I was about to argue but he wasn't too far from the truth. "Hey I just know how to pick them," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So then what? You just stay hooking up with him or…" Brian asked.

"When I woke up in the morning and actually had a conversation with the guy I realized that there was no way I could be with this guy. He was to laid back for me, I need the man to take charge," I said kicking him harder back.

"I guess I cover all those bases," Dom said wrapping his arms around me.

"Then we started racing and just became best friends sort of. Basically ran the Dominican before he just took off cause of cop drama. Then we met up three years ago in Milan and kicked it together and just have been chill together since day one," I said finishing.

"That story was not as interesting as I was hoping," Rome said and then left. I threw a rag at him but he just smirked and went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Things are heating up again for some more big drama and Han is in the middle of it all. Hope you enjoy please read and review!

"So where the races at tonight?" Han asked looking at Dom.

"We are not racing tonight," he responded. I turned around so I could look at him.

"Why not?" I asked disappointed.

"First of all your car is no longer race ready since you hit the wall, and second after the stunts pulled by Rez we are just playing it safe tonight. He is a hot head and having you safe at home will be better than prancing you off at the race," Dom responded holding me tighter.

I wiggled free from his arms and stood up. "No fair, I like going and I don't have to race. It is fun just going and watching. Hiding is lame," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"This is not debatable it is a well thought out choice," he said staying firm.

"Want to fill me in on what happened exactly?" Han asked leaning back in his chair preparing for another story.

"No I do not," I said stomping my heels loudly as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked standing up.

"For a walk down the beach not that it is any of your business," I said not turning around.

"Stop walking," he demanded. I turned to see him walking towards me.

"You can't walk alone on the beach when Rez is looking for you. What if he found you there alone, it would be an easy grab and it would be a lot more difficult to get you back," Dom said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I want some time to think," I said lowering my tone so only Dom could hear me.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked trying to be compassionate.

"Home?" I asked not sure where that was.

"My house, we can go to Brian's and get your stuff and then move you in. What do you think?" he asked.

"Can we do it later, my feet hurt and I just need to relax," I said frowning slightly.

"Get those shoes off your feet then," he said picking me up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like my stripper shoes," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him for a long minute before he put me down.

"What is going on here?" I heard a strange voice ask. I turned and recognized Tej. He was smiling at us. Dom walked over to him and they did a hand shake fist bump type deal. "I'm headed to water race wars down on the beach thought I would see if you guys are in?" he asked looking around at everyone working.

"Were too busy for a break, Kaz has set us back and we need to catch up," Dom said glancing over at me.

"Yea alright man, I will catch you later," he said "pounding it" and heading for the door.

"Wait I want to go to the beach," I said looking at Tej and then Dom. Dom was about to object but I frowned so he didn't say anything.

"Alright baby girl you can hit it with me," he said walking over to me. But when he saw the look on Dom's face he hesitated. "If that's cool?" he said confused by Dom's silent objection.

"She has some unwanted attention on her right now and I don't want anything happening," Dom explained. Tej laughed and put his arm around me.

"I can keep her safe, I own that beach, nothing will happen," he said confidently. Dom seemed to agree, Tej knew everyone and everyone liked him so if Rez was going to try something there would be more people around on Tej's side to help out. Dom reluctantly nodded. I skipped over to him happy that I would be able to get some free time.

"Thank you," I said leaning up and kissing him. I turned to leave with Tej but Dom wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

"Don't go getting you hurt," he said kissing me again.

"I promise," I agreed. He released me after one last kiss. "Oh and try and fix my car while I'm gone," I said smirking at him. He slapped my ass hard as I walked away. "Hey that hurt," I said in surprise. He shrugged and walked back to where Han was.

"You ready girl?" Tej asked putting his arm over my shoulder casually. I nodded and we headed for the beach. Everyone either said hi or stopped to talk with Tej as we walked the beach. We reached where water skiers and boats were preparing to race. Being around all the people was giving me a head ache. Tej was revving up the growing crowd talking through a megaphone. Money was being collected as the race grew closer to starting.

"I'm going to go grab water," I said leaning close to Tej so he could hear me.

"Yea alright," he responded.

I headed away from the crowd quickly making my way towards the rocks where no one would be. I sank into the sand and laid back soaking up the lowering sun. I put my phone on my chest expecting a call soon enough with a stressed somebody asking where I was. Soon enough my phone started vibrating… it was Dom's name flashing.

"Hello," I said sweetly.

"Where are you? Tej just called saying he lost you in the crowd," Dom said urgently.

"I'm fine I just needed some peace so I walked down the beach a little," I said calmly.

"I told you I didn't want you alone. Something could happen," Dom said his tone becoming angrier.

"You told me that you shot Rez and Raster. I don't think they will be chilling on the beach any time soon. Plus they only have Cami's car so they will have other things to worry about for awhile. Just let me have some alone time," I said trying to make him understand. I heard him huff angrily. "Can I just have an hour and then I will come home," I said in a sweet voice.

"No, where are you I'm coming now," he demanded.

"Down by the rocks at the end of the beach," I said reluctantly. I closed the phone before he could respond. I knew he would be angry and I wanted to enjoy the next fifteen minutes I had alone. Before I knew it I saw Dom walking towards me. I sat up and half smiled at him.

"Hey Dom," I said in a quiet tone. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

He sat down next to me and didn't speak. I crawled onto his lap and leaned into him. He dug his hands into the sand leaning back slightly. We sat there together for almost an hour before he finally spoke. "Are you ready to go home?" he whispered. I nodded and he stood up with me in his arms. He gently placed me on my feet and we walked back. I grabbed his hand and walked a step closer to him.

"Thank you for giving me some time to think," I said lightly.

"You don't need to be alone anymore," he replied.

"I don't want to be anymore," I agreed. He leaned down and kissed me softly and we made our way to the crowded beach party. The sun was just about gone and the beach was already light with twinkling lights and the air was filled with blaring music. "Hey…" I said getting an idea. "Wanna dance?" I asked pulling him closer to me swaying to the music. He placed his hands on my hips and moved with me. The songs seemed to change but Dom and I never changed how we were dancing. It wasn't so hardcore like I usually danced; it was light and easy going. I just continued to stare at Dom and wonder how this all happened to me. How could I have found him so fast? I felt a tap and tore my eyes off Dom.

"What's up Han," I asked looking at him surprised. The easy going Miami tone fit Han perfectly. He fit in flawlessly here. I could even see two girls waiting for his return. I smiled internally.

"Can I cut in?" he asked looking at Dom. Dom smiled and agreed, he released me but kissed me before heading towards the bar. Han put his hands securely around my hips and I gently placed my hands around his neck and we began moving to the beat.

"I need a favor," he said after a moment. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why am I not surprised? What is the favor?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I need you to go to the race with me tonight," he responded.

"Han you heard Dom, there is no way he will let me go tonight. You have not been gone that long even you must remember Dom's word is law," I answered.

"Good thing we are both law breakers than," he said smiling.

"Why do you even need me to go?" I asked reluctantly.

"I have never been on these streets and since the team is taking tonight off I need a little credit and what will get me more respect than rolling with Torreto's new girl?" he asked eyeing me.

"Even if I wanted to do that, there is no way I can get away from Dom. I'm staying at his place now so I think he will notice if I'm not in bed with him," I said obviously.

"Ah but I have a plan," he said twirling me and pulling me back closer.

"Do tell I said quietly," I said unable to resist a plan of Han's.

"It is simple, take Dom home early and work some hard hitting magic that will leave Dom dead tired. Then you can oh so easily slip on some clothes… or not and meet me outside," he said.

"First of all I don't know how I feel about using sex to help you… seems kinky. Secondly when Dom first falls asleep he keeps a very secure grip around me," I said pointing out his flaws.

"Come on Kaz, you know you love living on the edge. Don't tell me that you have gone soft now?" he asked.

I couldn't help the challenge. "Fine, I'm in. Pick me up at midnight," I agreed. Han smiled and twirled me straight into Dom. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked after I recovered from my not so graceful moment. He nodded and we walked back towards the garage. When we arrived everyone was gone and the shop was closed. I got in the Charger and we headed back to Dom's.

"We should invite the guys over for a movie night," I said sitting down at the counter.

"Yea alright," he said grabbing a Corona from the refrigerator. I called everyone up and they were over in no time. We popped in an action movie and the guys began relaxing out by the couches munching on pop corn. Mia and I made snacks and kept the guys happy. I made sure Dom always had a beer, it would be easier to sneak out if he was in a drunk sleep.

"Are you staying at Brian's again?" I asked Mia when we were relaxing in the kitchen.

"No not tonight, I miss my own bed," she joked. I internally screamed, things just became more popular. "Plus waking up to Rome is not exactly the most relaxing morning," she said with a laugh. I nodded and started working on a new plan that I would need to come up with.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Kaz messes things up with her and Dom! Read it and Review it please, please, please. If you want to throw and idea at me or just let me know your fav part or character feel free !

"No not tonight, I miss my own bed," she joked. I internally screamed, things just became more popular. "Plus waking up to Rome is not exactly the most relaxing morning," she said with a laugh. I nodded and started working on a new plan that I would need to come up with. After the movies the guys slowly left one by one but I grabbed Han before he could leave.

"I don't think I can get out tonight. Mia is staying home tonight so that makes things way more difficult and I cannot get caught out. Things are really good between me and Dom and I want it to stay that way," I said.

Han looked at me for a long moment, "I didn't want to have to do this but you owe me," he responded.

"Owe you for what?" I asked doubtfully.

"That night before you left Milan," he said with a serious face.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of all the times he could call me on that he had to choose tonight. He was right though I did owe him and I promised I would come through if he ever needed me. "Are you seriously going to use the favor on this?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded with a smile. "Okay fine, be here at midnight and freaking be quiet," I said walking over to the couch where Dom was laying out. He and Vince were just bullshitting.

"I'm going to grab a shower and then go to bed," I said leaning in and kissing him.

"I will be up soon," he said as I headed up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stair case I saw Brian walking out of Mia's room. He looked guilty when he saw me.

"You are such a dog," I said hitting him in the chest.

"Nothing happened we were just relaxing," he said. Part of me believed him but not too much.

"Why don't you just take her home with you?" I asked hopeful.

"She doesn't like to stay over more than two nights in a row," he said frowning slightly.

I just rolled my eyes, "Bri why don't you just move in together? You obviously love her and for some reason she loves your dumb ass."

"I want to but what am I going to do about Rome? Can't just kick him out, he is family," Brian answered.

"How come you never told him you had a sister then? I mean Rome said he has known you since like fifth grade?" I asked leaning against the wall now.

"You weren't living with me and dad then and it's not like we got along. I just thought it was easier to pretend you didn't exist, and as we got older I started staying out late and you where never home when I was it was easy. Not like we saw each other much even when you and mom move back in," he said rubbing his head.

"Yea dad was too busy beating me while you were out racing cars I forgot," I said walking past him and hitting his shoulder hard. When I walked into Dom's room all my stuff was in boxes in the room. I smiled; the boys must have moved it all over here when I was at the beach with Tej. I grabbed what I needed to shower and hope in the steaming water. When I got out I just grabbed one of Dom's shirts from his drawers and began working on my hair. After it was perfectly straight and dry I put it in a casual ponytail so Dom wouldn't be suspicious. I packed a bag of race clothes and makeup and up it by the door and then hoped in bed, it was only like 9:30 but I was tired and had a long night ahead of me. I set my phone to vibrate at 11:45.

Dom came in not too long later. He looked at me all snuggled up and just laughed, "hey shut up I 'm tired he have been out late every night," I said. He just stripped out of his shirt and jeans and lay next to me. He looked tired too and was definitely drunk. I kissed him for a long second. "Goodnight," I whispered. He pulled me into a tight grip and just nodded his head. Before I knew it he was asleep and soon enough so was I. My phone light up and began vibrating, I clicked it off as quickly as I could. Dom was rolled over on the other side of the bed, I smiled with relief when he didn't move, I crept out of bed, grabbed my bag and opened the door, Dom didn't move at all. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I closed the door behind me and glided down the stairs. The T.V was on but I assumed the guys had just left it like that, unfortunately I was wrong.

"What are you doing up Kaz?" Mia asked from the living room. I must have jumped ten feet in the air. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," she said with a laugh.

"You know just getting some air," I said dropping my bag by the door before walking into the living room. Mia was sitting watching an old black and white movie with a bowl of popcorn.

"Everything alright?" she asked looking at me accusingly.

"Yea, I was just going to take a walk around the block clear my head. Maybe drive down to the dinner and grab a bite to eat," I lied.

"In Dom's shirt?" she asked.

"I have jeans in my car I was going to throw on," I responded.

"And how were you going to drive when your car is in the shop?" she said sitting up now.

"I was just going to drive the Mustang," I said with a nervous smile.

"Where are the keys?"

She had me there. I didn't have the keys and honestly had no idea where they were. I looked at her not sure what to say. "What is going on Kazy?" she asked visibly upset now.

"It's better if I don't tell you. Mia you have to trust me I'm not doing anything stupid and I will be safe but I have to leave right now, please just trust me," I begged.

"You just lied to me and now you want me to trust you? Why can't you tell Dom?" she asked.

"It's really complicated, and I have to go now," I said standing up and looking at the clock on my phone.

"Kaz I believe you but this is a bad idea, whatever you are planning Dom will find out, but okay go. Just promise me you will be back before he wakes up and text me every hour so I know your okay," she said hugging me. I felt so terrible about what I was doing, Mia cared about me so much just like Dom and I was pulling shit like this… stupid Han.

"I will," I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I saw Han's car and booked it over to him. He looked at me but I couldn't look at him, I knew this was a bad idea and I didn't like doing it.

"What's with the face?" he asked cheery.

"Mia caught me leaving but let me go because she trusts me. The whole team has taken me in like family then I go and do this after Dom told me not too," I said changing into shorts and black tank.

"Don't go getting all serious on me now," he said laughing. I rolled my eyes, Han couldn't take anything seriously. "You know I will always love you. You could have stayed with me," he said trying to be serious.

"I know Han but it's not the same thing," I said trying to lighten up. "Let's just do this," I said cranking up the radio as Han shifted into a faster gear. We pulled up to the race scene and everyone was looking, Han drove "the Mona Lisa" as he called it and it was nothing like the cars here in Miami. It was imported from Tokyo. He pulled into a spot and looked over to me.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Ready to play like you own me? Yea I think I remember what that is like," I said licking my lips and opening the door. I dramatically put my legs out showing off my white stilettos. I stepped out and all eyes were on me, something I liked. Han walked over and put his arm around me. I saw Tej working the crowd and pulled Han over with me.

"Hey Tej," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"What's up baby girl? Who is this fool? Where is Dom?" he asked skeptically.

I leaned my weight back into Han and he supported me easily. "This is Han a friend visiting from overseas. He wants in tonight think your guys can handle that?" I asked smiling.

"Yea alright," Tej said after a moment of evaluating him. "Welcome to Miami," he said shaking his hand loosely. "But where is Dom, I didn't think he would let you out of his sight anytime soon," Tej said getting back to the point.

"He doesn't won me, I can do what I want," I said sassy.

"Thought he made it official or some shit like that?" Tej said.

"I'm having a rebellious night, keep it away from Dom alright?" I asked after a moment. Tej rolled his eyes.

"Your shit is your shit," he said looking at me indifferently. "The buy in is 10g's tonight," Tej said looking at Han.

"Alright let's race," he said handing Tej the money. Tej smiled and headed off into the crowd. Han pulled his car to the race line but we still had some time to kill so I began introducing him to some of the bigger players. It went off perfectly. Han fit in well and everyone seemed to like him and loved his car. Eventually race time did come around and then I realized I would end up alone waiting for him to finish.

"Be careful out there," I said as he got in his car. He rolled the window down.

"Be safe out here." We kissed on the cheek and he started his engine. Tej was starting the race so I just stood on the side line.

"Hey baby," some guys said before the race even started. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was cute, tall, brown hair, tone body but nothing on any of my guys.

"Yea what's up?" I said smiling.

"I saw you roll in with that new guy, but I thought you were on Dom's team?" he said quizzically.

"I like to keep things fresh," I said casually.

"Why don't you get fresh with me?" he asked trying to be smooth. I ran my hands through me hair and just laughed it off.

"Sorry I have to stay with my man tonight, we are rolling out right after the race anyway," I said cooly.

"Well we better make it fast then," he said grabbing my waist and pulling me in trying to kiss me. I shoved him back.

"Dude step off me," I said creating space between us.

"Don't be a tease," he said pulling me more roughly. I tried to shove him off me but I was weak to be fair and he had some muscle. He kissed me roughly and I couldn't do a lot to stop him. I struggled to get free from him but he was beginning to hurt me as I tried to pull away. He began pulling on my shorts and dragging me to the away from the crowd.

"Get off me," I said trying to shove him off me. "Dom is going to kill you," I said as he finally let me go.

"I don't see him around tonight, makes you fair game everyone knows that," he said stepping to grab me again. I tried to run but he grabbed my shirt and it ripped down the side. I slapped him across the face and got a second to get away from him. I melted into the crowd and tried to find someone I knew well enough. The race was over and I had no idea who had won. I saw Hector working on some blond and then the guys was right behind me.

"Hector!" I said stumbling up to him. He smiled at me confused; I had only met him like twice.

"Hey Kaz," he said looking at the guy behind me. "What are you doing messing around with Dom's new girl?" He asked looking at the guy.

"We were just having some fun," he said smiling.

"Funs over get lost," Hector said pulling his arm around me. The guy rolled his eyes and walked off. "Are you alright?" he asked shooing away the hoes that he was talking to.

"Yea thanks for that though, that guys just like grabbed me and pulled me over behind some cars and I don't know what happened. Things just got out of control but I handled it," I said taking a deep breath.

"Where are Dom and Brian? Or any of the team?" he asked.

"They stayed in tonight. Do me a favor and don't tell them you saw me here. I just came with my friend Han because he is new to town," I pleaded.

"He smoked everyone tonight, yea I got you covered," he said smiling.

"Thanks Hector," I said.

"When you get tired of Dom come by my garage," he said releasing me. I brushed my hair and smiled.

"You got it Hector." I walked over to the racers car and saw Han immediately he was surrounded by girls and had a stack of cash. I walked up to him and he put a loose arm over my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," I said looking at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"What is the rush?" he asked.

"Well I just got assaulted and it's almost 2 so I want to leave," I said showing him my shirt.

"What happened?" serious now.

"I will tell you on the way home now let's go," I said walking over to the passenger's seat. Han talked with people for a few more minutes before getting in and driving through the crowd. He was all smiles and was glowing.

"Seems like things went well for you," I said rolling my eyes.

"Things went great thanks for helping me out tonight," he said turning the music up. He always liked to blare it after a good win. This was one the reasons me and Han would never work out. He didn't even ask what happened or who tore my shirt. He was just too easy going. I laid back and was excited to get back in bed with Dom. He pulled up and I hope out as quickly as I could. It was just after 3.

"Night Han," I said closing the door before he could respond. He revved his engine and drove off. I cracked the door quietly and saw Mia asleep on the couch. I smiled to myself. I woke her up and helped her into her room.

"Thank you Mia," I whispered as I closed the door.

"Night Kaz," she said her voice scratchy. I walked into Dom's room and changed back into his shirt. He hands seemed to move at all since I left. I crawled into bed and he rolled over when I did. He pulled me close to his chest.

"Where did you go?" he asked half asleep.

"Just got a glass of water," I said quickly. He didn't say anything and was right back to being asleep. I quickly drifted off myself. I woke up the next morning alone… it made me sad waking up alone. I stretched and was still dead tired it was only 8.

"Dom?" I whispered rubbing my eyes. He walked out of the bathroom still only in his boxers. I smiled as I took in his amazingly buff, perfectly sculpted body. He laid down next to me and I snuggled up to him. "Why you up so early?" I asked yawning.

"We went to bed early hoe much sleep do you need?" he asked clearly well rested.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep," I admitted.

"Why is that?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"Hard being in a new bed I guess," I lied. I couldn't believe I was lying so much to Dom. I knew it was wrong and I didn't like it at all.

"You will get used to it," he said. I couldn't lie to him it was so wrong after everything he had done for me in such a short time.

"If I did something stupid how mad would you be?" I asked in a small voice.

"How stupid are we talking?" he asked his tone suddenly hard.

"What if I told you that I went to the race last night with Han?"

I felt him stiffen underneath me. He didn't respond right away and I was worried. "Do you like making me angry?" he asked.

"I owed Han a favor and he said it was important I went with him tonight, I don't know why he couldn't just wait till the team went but you know how he is," I said in a very light tone.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well, Han won not that I saw it," I said and then immediately regretted it.

"Why didn't you see it?" he asked stiffly.

"Some wannabe punk tried to get at me and tore my shirt but nothing happened, Hector helped me out and everything was fine," I reassured him.

"Did you see Tej there too?" he asked.

"Yes," I said not sure where he was going with this. He didn't say anything and it worried me. He got out of bed and got dressed. I frowned as he refused to look at me.

"Dom," I said in a small voice. He reluctantly looked at me. "I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I left," I said swinging my feet off the bed. He looked away after a moment and walked out. I sat there and couldn't stop the few tears that streamed down my face. I was messing things up like I always did.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

So this chapter is really fun and leading up to big drama in the next one… can you guess what's going to happen? Haha hope you enjoy, PLEASE leave a review!

I splashed cold water on my face and decided to head down stairs to eat breakfast and see if Mia was still here. I figured Dom would be gone for sure but half way down the stairs I heard him talking with Mia. I sat on the lowest step possible without being seen.

"What do you mean you knew?" Dom asked angrily.

"I talked to her before she left," Mia said calmly.

"Why didn't you stop her of wake me up so I could?" he asked raising his voice.

"She is not a child Dom, she said it was important and to trust her. Even though you don't seem to I do," Mia replied keeping her cool. It was silent for a long moment.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Why did you invite her to stay here? You just met her, you never let girls in so quickly," Mia said sounding puzzled.

"I just want to protect her… be here for her. I mean she is so perfect but so messed up. I don't know about this girl," Dom replied with a mixed voice.

"Why is she different?" Mia asked changing the question.

"Look at her Mia she is absolutely gorgeous," he said with a chuckle.

"You don't even like light hair," Mia accused. I couldn't stop from running my hand through my sandy blonde hair. It was half and half, blonde and brown. "Or high powered delicate flowery girls like her. I mean really Dom she could not be any more different from Letty," Mia said.

"Your wrong though, she looks soft and delicate but she is hard and powerful. She knows exactly what she wants and even though I wish she wouldn't she goes after. She loves cars even though she know little about them and would never touch oil because it might ruin her clothes," he said with a chuckle. I smiled because he was right, I could tell make and models and most custom work but had no idea how to change oil or even check tire pressure. I always had guys around to do that type of work for me.

"So what are you going to do?" Mia asked.

"I need time to think," he said. I heard him open the door.

"Dom," Mia called. "Don't mess this up, she was with Han and told you the truth. I know she is important to you and if you even think about cutting her lose you know Vince will be there to mend her broken heart," Mia said sternly. I heard the door slam close forcefully. I waited about five minutes before I walked into the living room.

"Hey Mia, I heard the door slam so I guess he's still mad," I said in a soft voice.

"You could say that. He's just not used to people ignoring his orders especially women," she said honestly.

"I don't mean to but I owed Han a favor and it's just part of my code," I tried to explain. Mia laughed and I didn't understand. "Why is that funny?" I asked.

"What's your code Kaz?" Mia asked becoming serious.

"You owe everything to anyone who will give you anything," I replied.

"And how many people do you have that fall under that category?" She asked.

"Not many," I admitted.

"I know you might not believe this yet but this whole team would do anything for you. Even though you just joined us its part of Dom's code. Vince, Dom, Brian, me, Jesse, Rome, even Tej would do anything to protect or help you," Mia said confidently.

"What's Dom's code?" I asked.

"If you are part of the team you are family and family is the most important," Mia said rolling her eyes playfully. I imagine she had heard it many times.

"I want to believe you but my entire life with men and racing has taught me differently," I confessed. She nodded because she understood.

"Well do you have a plan to get Dom to cool down?" she asked lightening the mood. "Brian said you are famous for your plans and after your sneaking out last night and your little 'going for a walk' story last night I believe it," she said laughing.

I smiled because I had come up with a plan. "I do have a plan, and it's going to include some very high heels and a very short pair of shorts," I admitted. Mia laughed.

"Perfect, I will do your hair and makeup," she offered. I nodded and was glad to have some help. Hop in the shower and I will make some eggs for us to have when you get out," she said smiling. I agreed and ran up the stairs. After a very short shower, I just threw on sweats and a white wife beater tank. When I came down with my hair in a bun and no makeup on Mia laughed.

"Never seen you so comfy," she said placing a plate on the counter for me.

"What can I say, all the makeup and crap is for the guys. I feel like I can be myself around you," I said with a smile.

"You don't need all the glam, you are naturally beautiful anyways," she said taking a bite of her food. I was happy to eat as well.

"If only guys could appreciate it," I joked.

"Some do."

"My brother does, when he looks at you in the garage no glam it's the same look when we at the races and you get all made up," I said admiring her natural beauty, I envied her she was very gorgeous.

"My brother does too," she said getting water from the refrigerator.

"Well he has never seen me naturally like this," I debated.

"What about in the mornings?" she accused.

"If I'm being honest I always wake up early and smooth out my hair and fix my makeup. You know just wipe off the nights before makeup and put on some fresh eye liner and dab bronzer on my cheeks so I just wake up glowing," I said embarrassed. Mia just laughed.

"You are ridiculous I hope you know that," she said taking my plate and cleaning both of ours.

"Well I just met Dom and I want him to think I look great all the time," I explained.

"Seems like you like him," she said slyly.

"I wouldn't have moved in here if I didn't," I said as though it were obvious.

"A lot of girls would have just because of who he is and to be a part of this team," Mia said annoyed like many girls had tried it before.

"That's not me, I use my looks to get a lot of things but I would never mess around with someone like that, especially when all you mean so much to my brother. I wouldn't mess things up for him Brian by screwing around with Dom. He made it very clear that this team was the most important thing," I explained.

"He is very protective," she agreed. "But remember you are a part of this team too," she said with a small smiled. I nodded and followed her up the stairs to begin getting ready. After about an hour of working on my hair she finally allowed me to see it.

"Wow Mia it is so pretty!" I said excited that it turned out so well. She had done soft curls that framed my face, it wasn't my style at all but I loved the way she did it.

"Thank you," she said proudly. "Now let me get your makeup started," she said eagerly spinning my back around. It only took her 30min to have my makeup finished. This time when she spun me around I was shocked. I thought I did makeup well but the way Mia had done it shocked me.

"My skin looked smooth and flawless, tinted by a bronze glow on my cheek bones. My eye shadow was classic smoky eye but rather than do it in black and grew shades like I always did she used an eggplant color that made my green eyes sparkle. She finished off the look with a red lip and declared me perfect.

"This is amazing!" I gushed. "How did you learn to do makeup so perfectly?" I asked stunned at how my eyes seemed to just glow like emerald gems.

"I get bored a lot in the office doing paperwork so I play around with makeup and have just learned what works," she said. "Now show me what you are going to wear," she said standing up and heading into Dom's room. I followed her and we both started unpacking all my bags looking for the clothing I wanted.

"Found the shoe's," Mia said throwing them on the bed.

"Oh I got the shorts," I said throwing them across the room. We turned and looked at each other and began laughing. We were both on our knees digging through all my crap. "You must really like me," I said taking a break and just sitting down. She nodded while laughing, and then she threw my red bando at me.

"All we need is the shirt right?" Mia asked.

"Right," I agreed. After another ten minutes of looking I finally found the white see through lace shirt. We both cheered in victory. I grabbed all the clothes and began to strip down and change. After everything was finally complete I walked over and gave Mia a hug.

"Thank you for everything," I said with a giggle. She twirled me around and smiled.

"You look good girl," she approved. Mia had also gotten all dressed up in a sexy outfit. We decided to give our guys a shock. "Let's get out of here," she said hoping off the ground. We looked at each other in the mirror standing together.

Mia was rocking black tight jeans and a black jest that revealed her cleavage and stomach. He matched it with a short black heel and light makeup. She looked like she could kick some ass in this outfit. Her hair was straight and sleek. I on the other hand was wearing high, cherry red stiletto heels, with my shortest black shorts. My white lace top wasn't too tight but it was completely see through. I wore a red bando under so I was covered enough and tied in the shoes. We were a couple of hot women on a mission. We strutted out of the house and hoped into her car.

"This was a really fun morning," Mia said before igniting the engine. "I haven't had this much fun getting all dressed up just to impress Brian in a very long time. We have been together for so long I forgot that he appreciates when I surprise him like this," she said revving the engine with her heels.

"I hope Dom appreciates it," I said.

"Any man would forgive you in that outfit," she assured me.

We found the perfect song on her iPod to blare as we pulled up to the garage. Rather than park on the street like Mia normally she pulled right up into the garage. All the guys look over at us. I saw Dom and he looked annoyed at what we were doing. Mia left the car on so the music would continue to play. We opened our doors at the same time and dramatically put our legs out. We planned it to be just like a movie. I found it hard not to laugh at how dramatic we were being though. Now everyone was staring, there were even a few customers talking with Tej who watched us closely. We both stood up and closed our doors quieting the music. I looked over at her and she smiled. We leaned against her car and waited.

"Damn," Rome said loudly from across the room. I heard Mia laugh and I couldn't help but smile. I was trying so hard to be serious. I watched as Brian walked up to Mia and he kissed her roughly. She began laughing and he walked her outside and I didn't see them for the rest of the day. Dom looked at me for a long moment before he finally walked over.

"What's all this?" he asked trying to hide his grin.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around me and planted his hands firmly on my ass. He backed us out of the garage, I was worried I would trip walking backward but Dom had a forcefully grip on me so it was never an issue. He backed me into a wall and I felt myself getting flustered. Eventually we did break a part. He was laughing which put me at ease.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"I asked refusing to release my grip from around his neck. He nodded and kissed me for a long moment again. I tried to not laugh but all my red lipstick was smeared on his lips. He took off his shirt and whipped it off.

"Did you really need to take your shirt off to do that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked grinning. I shook my head. I traced my fingertips over his sculpted body and he just smiled.

"I'm so sorry about everything Dom," I said taking a serious tone. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You are more than forgiven," he assured me. I felt him flexing under my hands and it made me smile. He kissed me again, and again, and again. When I was completely out of breath I pulled away inhaling deeply. It was the first time I had released him from my grip in over an hour. He took a step back and inhaled the fresh air deeply before grabbing my free hand and pulling me close again. He stared down at me without saying anything for a long moment.

"I love you," he said in a scratchy voice.

"I love you too," I heard myself say before I could think. Dom leaned in and kissed me and we didn't talk about it. My mind was racing, I couldn't think but it felt awkwardly right being here with Dom. Sadly he did have to go back to the shop.

"Are we racing tonight?" I asked as we walked into the garage hand in hand.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said looking at me. I frowned playfully. "But now I don't see why we can't make an appearance," he said touching his lips to mine.

"I take it my car won't be done though?" I asked already knowing it wouldn't be.

"I'm afraid not but you can race the charger if you want," he said grabbing an extra shirt out of his locker in the back. I was shocked; no one ever drove his car but him, let alone race it.

"Damn I must look freaking amazing if you're going to let me race your car," I said surprised.

"I figure it's time I loosen up on you," he replied.

"Well don't loosen up everything," I said walking into an iron grip. He flexed and it was too tight but I laughed. We were in the back room alone, I looked out the open door and no one was near.

"I love you Dom," I said looking up at him.

"I love you Kaz," he said kissing the top of my head. I believed him, believed him more than any other guy who had told me that he loved me. I followed Dom as he walked over to the guys to finish the work on a car that had to be ready for tonight.

"Looks like Mrs. Torreto is good at apologizing," Tej said from over my shoulder. I shot him a glare. "You look pretty fine for a white girl," he said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Hope you didn't get in too much trouble for helping me out," I said when he released me.

"I got my shit handled," he said looking over at Dom who nodded in approval. I wasn't sure what that really meant.

"I need to get some paper work done since I seem to be covering for Mia," I said with a giggle.

"Oh yea she said she would be back for race time," Rome called from under the car. I walked over to the office and saw Vince was right outside. I walked over to him and thought I would just say hi.

"What's up Vince?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder as I approached. He turned around and did his version of a smile.

"You look good," he said glancing me up and down.

"You always look good," I said running a hand through my hair. He smiled and I saw his arms flex. I internally laughed, all guys were the same.

"Sound like you and Dom are all made up."

"Yea I know the way to every man's heart," I joked. He turned so he was facing me fully and stared down at me suddenly completely seriously. I was a little surprised.

"You sure do," he said in a soft voice. He kissed me on the cheek and walked inside. I didn't know what to do but after a moment of collecting myself I just walked into the office and started working.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Okay I didn't really get a response to the last chapter so I made this one a little longer and added a new twist. Please review it even if you hate it or if you love it tell me why! Anyways I love all my fans you guys are great!

Before I knew it, it was race time. Dom came in and said he it was time to go get ready. "I just need a shower and clean set of clothes, since you're ready it shouldn't take long," Dom said popping his head into the office.

"I need to change too," I said stacking the paper work in a pile to finish off tomorrow. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"You are not changing," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the office.

"Alright I guess I will just have to stay in this killer outfit… man the things I do for you," I joked. I got in the passenger's seat and we headed off to his place. Everyone was already gone from the garage and Mia wasn't at the house when we got there. I sat on the couch and kicked my shoes off, my feet were killing me. Dom headed straight for the shower and I just chilled in front of the T.V. Before I knew it, it was time to leave.

"Here are the keys to the Charger," he said tossing them to me.

"Are you really going to let me race your car? I have never even seen anyone else even touch it let alone drive, or god forbids race it," I asked skeptically.

"I trust you," He said pulling me off the couch and kissing me for a long moment before releasing me. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an extra set of keys.

"I thought I was driving," I said holding up the keys he had just given me.

"You are driving the Charger, I'm taking the Mustang. Letting you drive is one thing but I will never be caught in the passenger's seat when a woman is driving," he said opening the door of the house to get me to walk out.

"You are such a guy," I said as I walked pass him. I half skipped to the car; I hadn't driven a muscle car in years. I had an obsession with imports but seeing the sleek pain job and knowing the huge engine under the hood made me feel like a kid in a candy shop. Dom laughed as he watched me.

"Hey shut up!" I yelled out the rolled window. He just laughed louder and got in the Mustang. I followed him to the race just like before only this time, every one watched as I drove past them in Dom's car. I pulled into the spot next to Dom just as before and all the cars were lined up just like before only this time Han's car was first in line. The look on the team's face was just as priceless as all the on lookers.

"Can I help you?" I asked Brian as I exited the car. He looked the most stunned.

"How did you convince Dom to let you drive that car?" he asked looking at me in amazement.

"Well… Since my car won't be ready for like a week, Dom said I could race in his car tonight," I gloated.

"Are you racing in the big race or one of the pre races?" Mia asked with a huge smile on her face as she walked over to us. I looked over at Dom who just walked up behind me. He put a hand on my lower back.

"Whatever she wants to do is what she will do," Dom said in approval.

"I can only afford a pre race buy in," I said thinking of the money I had brought with me. Dom laughed but he was the only one.

"I will pay for you to be in the main event," he said looking at the entire team now. Everyone was here except Vince.

"You know I will probably lose right?" I said looking up at him. This time everyone laughed.

"She's right Dom, what's it been years since you last hit the streets?" Han asked.

"Pretty sure I almost beat you in Milan so don't act like I can't drive, it's just been awhile," I admitted.

"It is fine, win or lose," he said looking straight at Han.

"Who knew one outfit could get a girl so much," Mia said leaning into Brian. "Guess I don't look as good," she said with a smirk and then winked at me. Everyone looked at Brian and I could tell he was uncomfortable. Dom laughed and put his arm around me.

"Mia, if you want to race my car tonight all you had to do was ask. I can share my toys," he said pulling her under his arm tightly. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks babe, but not tonight," she said with a smile. I saw the relief cross Brian's face. He loved Mia no doubt but he also loved that car like a child.

"Are any of you racing tonight?" I asked looking up at Dom.

"No, the team will be represented by you and only you tonight," Dom said. Now I felt nervous. "Let's go find Tej and tell him you're in tonight," Dom said pulling me away from the team.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "It's a lot of money for my first race," I said not sure I wanted to risk this much of Dom's money.

"Whatever you lose tonight I can win back tomorrow," he assured me. "What's up Tej," he said pounding his fist.

"You want in tonight?" Tej assumed.

"Not me. Kaz is racing the Charger tonight," he said as though it was something that happened all the time. Tej looked surprised but only for a moment, he never really judged he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yea alright, 10g's," he said. Dom handed him the rolled money and then we just began mingling with people. After about an hour Dom said he wanted to go see who the other racers would be but I didn't want to get even more nervous so I just stayed by the Charger.

"Don't move," he said as I leaned against the hood. I nodded and he melted into the crowd. A few guys came and asked me about the car and I began to relax as things seemed less stressful, until I saw the loser from last night. He saw me too and smiled greedily. I was shocked when he dared to walk over to me.

"Can't get enough?" he asked.

"Pretty ballsy walking up to me with Dom here tonight," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Heard you are racing tonight? Trying to prove yourself to me or something? No need to work so hard, that outfit says it all," he said placing a loose hand on my hip.

"So here is your one and only warning, leave me alone or be prepared to get hit," I threatened. I wasn't scared like last night, I had my family with me tonight and they would back me up easily, plus this guy couldn't hurt any of them, he was not built at all.

"Come on baby don't tease me," he putting both hands on my hips now. I shoved him off me and a few surrounding people looked over at us. He smiled and stepped at me again.

"Is there a problem here?" Vince asked placing a hand on the guys shoulder to stop him from walking forward. He laughed.

"No problem just visiting," he said shrugging Vince off of him. Vince looked at me doubtfully.

"This is the jerk that tore my shirt last night and tried to get at me," I said rearranging my features so I looked sad and distraught.

Vince just laughed, "You want me to handle it or Dom?" he asked looking at the guy now, but the question was directed to me.

"You can handle it," I said smiling. The guy looked at him confused for a brief moment but Vince slugged him once hard across the face, and the guy hit the ground hard. I heard him moan and he stumbled back up, I saw Vince was going to hit him again but I grabbed his fist.

"I got it from here," I said kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Vince."

"Any time you need a favor like that just let me know," he said smiling. I agreed and he took a step back but didn't leave. A few people were now watching. The guy looked at me and his face was bloody from Vince's hit and the impact with the ground. I thought it was funny he couldn't even take one solid hit.

"Sucks to be you," I said with a grin. I walked up to him and shoved him as hard as I could; he stumbled back into the crowd and everyone who was watching began laughing. They cheered as I held up my hands in victory. I saw Dom walk up confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"Nothing," I said kissing him. He let it go and I was happy he trusted me.

"Time to race," Dom said. I nodded and got in the car. I pulled it to the starting line and then got out to talk with the team for a quick second. The three other drivers were guys of course and they were all talking to hoes.

"Good luck out there kid," Brian said giving me a hug. I was surprised he seemed legitimately nervous for me.

"Thanks Bri," I said with an honest smile. Jesse and Rome both wished me luck. Mia gave me a hug; Han kissed me on the cheek. I saw Vince standing a yard or two back. He smiled and nodded at me, I nodded back and smiled. It was very us. I was going to kiss Dom but when I turned to see where he was, it was with Letty. I walked up confidently and heard her talking to him.

"Racing tonight?" she asked absentmindedly touching his arm. I hesitated to hear him answer.

"Naw, Kaz is racing the Charger. I drove the Mustang tonight," he said casually. Satisfied with his response I walked up to him. He smiled and put his arm around me. "Here she is," he said kissing me. Letty's smile turned into a frown.

"Don't wreck the car out there," she said acidly. Dom laughed.

"Behave Letty," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Mia was.

"I don't like her," I said with a frown. Dom kissed me and laughed.

"Let's just focus on the race alright?" he said still smiling. I agreed but continued to pout. He walked me over to the car and I took in a deep breath as he closed the door on me. I rolled down the window to say one last goodbye.

"Don't Nos it to early," he said with a smile.

"I don't know if I can do this," I admitted. He laughed again. He leaned into the car and kissed me hard for along minute. When he pulled away the crowd cheered behind us. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Win or lose its only ten seconds," he assured me. I nodded and started the car. I revved the engine like the other three and rolled the window up. Dom told me it was more intimidating if I didn't look at the other racers at the line, so I fought the urge and kept my eyes on the road. Tej walked out and put his hands in the air, but Mia walked in front of him. She smiled and said something, he put his hands all over her waist and she raised her hands she looked right at me and smiled.

She dropped her hands and I shifted into first, and then second, third, fourth, waited a second then fifth. It was automatic; I wasn't even thinking just doing. The speedometer was climbing so fast I felt like I was on crack. The finish line approached and I pushed the red button, things began to blur by, and suddenly I had crossed the finish line. I down shifted slowly and pulled to a stop. I looked at the cars next to me and had no idea who had won. The crowd didn't seem to surround one car more than any other. I got out and saw Dom approaching me.

"Did I win?" I asked after he had kissed me. He laughed.

"Yes, you won," he said lifting me off the ground. I squealed out in excitement. I looked around again and there was a large amount of people around the Charger now. I saw Brian and Mia behind Dom then Han was a little ways back with Jesse but I didn't see where Rome or Vince were. Dom put me down on my feet and I walked over to Mia and hugged her tight.

"Mia I did it!" I screamed over the crowd. We were jumping up and down.

"I will take it from here," Dom said prying me away from Mia. He pulled me under his arms and turned me so I was facing Tej.

"40g's," he said handing me the money. I counted out 5g's and gave it to him he smiled and showed it to the crowd. "Respect," he yelled. He kissed me on the cheek. "Respect," he whispered so only I could here. He now respected me as more than just Dom's new girl. I had proved I deserved to be on this team and it felt great. I got into the Charger and slowly drove through the crowd; I wasn't one to be the center of attention with people I didn't know. I was the first to arrive back home though, so I walked into the party alone.

"Hey babe great race," a guy said as I entered.

"Yea nice job hon," another said. I thanked them and headed to get a beer from the kitchen. I was leaning against the counter when a really cute guy walked up to me.

"Your Kazy right?" he asked smiling at me.

"Sure am," I said running my hand though my hair.

"Well I'm Jake," he said with an irresistible smile. I shook his hand and he had a firm grip. I looked at him more closely now. He had dark brown hair; it was longer than all the team's but not too long to be annoying, just enough so he could run his hand through it to mess it up much like, Robert Patterson. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his body was build to a nice size, much like Rome.

"I haven't seen you around before," I noted.

"Well I have seen you," he said and then looked like he regretted it. "I didn't mean that in like a stalker way," he tried to cover.

"I get what you mean," I said touching his hand without even realizing it. He smiled but I pulled away when I realized what I was doing.

"You raced great tonight, I figured you for all looks no ride," he joked.

"Umm thanks," I said not sure if that was a compliment.

"But you definitely have the looks too, don't get me wrong," he assured me.

"Oh good because I was worried I was ugly," I said playfully hitting his arm. "So if you have been noticing me then why is this the first time we are meeting?" I asked twirling my hair. He smiled as he realized I was flirting and I couldn't stop myself.

"You are always around one of Dom's people and if I'm being honest they intimidate me," he said smiling like he was embarrassed.

"Aw that's so cute," I replied. I couldn't help but walk around the counter and hug this guy, he was so honest and cute.

"Wow never thought that would work," he said squeezing me tight before releasing.

"How about we race next time," I offered wanting to make sure I saw this guy again.

"It will have to be a pre race, I don't have 10g's to lose and there is no way I can beat Dom's Charger," he grinned.

"How do you know that's not my Charger?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Everyone in the racing world knows Dom drives that Charger. You must be some kind of big deal if he let you drive it. All the races I have ever seen him at he has never let anyone near the driver's seat," Jake said impressed.

"What can I say I make things happen, but okay. When I get my Skyline fixed we can race for sure then right?" I asked again wanting a definite yes.

"Yea okay I would like that," he said stressing the last two words. I drew a happy face on his hand and he surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I kissed his collar bone and pulled away laughing. "Frisky much?" he said brushing my arm with his hand. I was about to respond when I felt a firm hand on my lower back.

"Hey babe is everything alright here?" Dom asked kissing my temple. I suddenly felt red faced.

"Yea, he was being nice," I assured Dom. I had no idea what he had seen, but he didn't look happy looking this guy over.

"Let's go dance," he said turning me away from Jake.

"Really?" I asked excited. He nodded and pulled me so I was in front of him. I moved slow and hard in his lap to the beat. I was excited he wanted to dance it wasn't usually his type of thing. After two songs though he pulled me off the dance floor and we leaned against a wall.

"What was that for, you don't like dancing," I said smiling.

"You won I thought you deserved an extra bonus," he said pulling me tightly into his arms.

"Do I get extra special victory sex?" I asked already knowing the answer. I just liked teasing him. He looked at me and grinned.

"I supposed I can allow that," he said kissing me hard for a moment. When he pulled away he looked almost confused. "Does that mean I get extra special victory sex every time I win?"

"Depends on how often you race," I said knowing he could win every night if he wanted to. "While you think about it I am going to grab water, want a Corona?" I asked even though I knew the answer. He nodded and I unhooked myself from his arms. I walked into the kitchen and saw Vince talking with Jesse, I was feeling bold so I decided to grab Vince and pull him into the center of the room to dance with. He didn't fight it so I figured it was alright.

"Were you going to congratulate me?" I asked spinning around so I was facing him. He kissed me meaninglessly for a second.

"Happy?" he asked smiling. I nodded and he spun me back around so I was dancing in his lap again. After three songs I caught Dom staring at me and he looked annoyed. I let the song finish and kissed Vince again.

"Thanks but I need to hydrate," I said walking off. I grabbed a water bottle and a Corona and headed back to Dom. "Sorry I got caught up dancing," I said handing him the beer. He acted like he didn't hear me. "Are you seriously mad?" I asked taking a step back and popping my hip out so all my wait was on one foot. He still ignored me. I huffed and then slapped him in the chest. "Hey I'm talking to you," I said seriously annoyed now.

"Are you finally giving me attention? Now that you won this race every other guy seems to be more important to me," he said rolling his eyes and looking over my head. I almost laughed.

"Dominic Torreto are you jealous?" I said trying to hide my smile. He didn't respond still. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pouted until he looked at me. I kissed his collar bone because he was still standing up straight and I couldn't reach his lips.

I pulled on his shirt and he looked down at me. "Kiss me?" I asked. He kissed me weakly then pulled away and went back to ignoring me. "I have been very in charge tonight and it has left me very tired. Can you go back to being in charge?" I asked trying to lead him in the right direction.

"You want me to… dominate you?" he asked with a grin. I nodded. He swooped me off my feet every suddenly. I laughed and he carried me up the stairs. He tossed me on the bed and stripped off his shirt. "God I love you," he said pulling me close to him. I wanted to respond but my lips became very, very busy…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

This is another long chapter… YAY! Its different from what you might expect but I really like it so let me know if you do too

One month later…

Things had settled down since I have been in town more now. I had picked up the regular schedule and no more drama really occurred, well except that nice Jake kid took a fist to the face by Dom for hanging around too much. Dom was definitely the jealous type even though he denied it. I had been racing my Skyline and won about as much as I lost. Pre races were and automatic win now but I still had trouble in the main event. I raced everyone in the team by now too and beat Mia and Jesse, I came close to beating Vince but he won and refuses to race me again because now I'm better and would probably win.

Rome, Dom and Brian still smoked me but I'm slowly getting close to gaining on Rome. The guys would race me whenever we had free time. I was considered to be the best female racer on the streets these days but it wasn't difficult racing isn't really a female heavy thing. I even helped the guys with pain jobs now; I was slowly getting better at everything around here.

"Hey babe," I said feeling a tap on my shoulder. It was around 3 and hot as hell in the garage I was working on a custom paint job when Dom interrupted me.

"Break time," he said pulling me off the ground. I leaned my head on his chest because I was just tired and it had been a long day of paint fumes. I moaned and refused to move. "Come on, my treat." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"When is it ever not your treat?" I questioned. He kissed me and began dragging me towards the door. "Dom you are ruining my shoes," I said annoyed.

"Stop wearing stripper heels and we wouldn't have this problem," he laughed.

"Hey I may live in Miami now but I will not now nor ever give up my stilettos," I complied. He still refused to stop. "Dom seriously I'm tired and not even hungry," I said putting my foot down. He stopped dragging me and frowned.

"Why is everything about you?"

"OMG are you really playing that card, fine at least let me grab a clean shirt," I said frowning. He pulled me in tightly and kissed me.

"You look fine, now let's go," he said sweeping me off my feet and carrying me out. I laughed until we had made it out of the garage completely. Rome and Vince were on their knees with a gun to their heads. Raster was over Vince and Trav over Rome. Dom froze when Rez and Cami suddenly had guns in our faces.

"Drop her," Rez said with an evil smirk. Dom flexed his arms around me and didn't move. Cami cocked her gun and stepped closer, but her gun was at me not Dom.

"It's okay," I said looking up at Dom. He glared down but slowly put me on my feet. I didn't let go of his arm though. I gripped his hand in mine and didn't plan on letting go.

"What do you want here?" Dom asked through his teeth.

"Her," Rez said pointing to me.

"That's not happening," Dom said squeezing my hand tighter.

"Where is the rest of the team?" I asked looking up at Dom. Rez rolled his eyes in impatiens.

"Out to lunch we were going to go meet them," he said not taking his eyes off Rez.

"Let's go I don't have all day," Rez said looking at me now.

I shook my head and felt tears beginning to swell. "I don't want to go," I whispered to Dom. He frowned slightly and I knew there was no other way.

"I will get you back," he promised.

"Wouldn't count on that," Cami snickered. I wanted to walk over and punch her in the face, but realized I couldn't really pull that off.

"NOW!" Rez said raising his voice, I couldn't help but jump.

"If I go with you then you have to promise not to shoot anyone," I said seeing revenge in all of their eyes.

"It doesn't work like that," Rez said with a vicious smiled now.

"Please just take it out on me, Rez please don't do this," I begged.

"You have ten seconds to get over here or I will kill all your friends," he said steamed now. I believed him because it was something he would do without a second thought. I turned and looked at Dom. He was so pissed. I waited until he looked down at me; I kissed him until I heard Rez cock his gun. Tears began streaming down my face. I pulled my hand free from Dom's and took the three steps over to Rez's side. Fenix came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"No wait," I said trying to fight his force full pull. I managed to grab Rez's free hand. It still had a cast on from where Dom had shot him. Rez looked at me with daggers. "Please," I said walking over to his side since Fenix let go. I wrapped my arm around his arm and tried to get him to walk with me. Fenix pulled his gun and pointed it at Dom and Rez put his in his pocket.

Rez smiled at me and I didn't understand what he was thinking. "If you kiss me as passionately as you have kissed this meat head then I will leave your loser one and loser two unharmed," he promised pointing over to Vince and Rome. I knew I couldn't save Dom from a gunshot but if I could stop the guys from being hurt then I would. I looked over at Dom but he didn't make a notion whether I should or not.

"Don't touch that fag," Vince yelled. Raster whipped lashed him and I couldn't help the extra tears now.

"Yea fine alright just stop!" I screamed looking at Raster who was going to hit him again.

I kissed Rez like I would kiss Dom; he wrapped his hands around me and squeezed my ass. If felt so wrong and so dirty I wanted to vomit. I tried to resist it but knew I couldn't pull away, after about a full minute I had to push him back. He laughed and released me.

"I see things haven't changed much, glad you haven't lost your touch," Rez said pushing me in Fenix's direction. Fenix wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards a black Corvette, there were three parked next to each other. I heard the gun go off and couldn't help but let out a small scream, Fenix shielded me so I couldn't see the mess. He threw me in the car and got in the driver's seat and speed off; I couldn't help but start balling. After a moment Fenix put his hand on my leg.

"He didn't like kill him right?" I asked looking up at Fenix.

"No, he was just going to shoot his hand. Fair is fair," he said squeezing my leg. Fenix was actually really chill when we were alone and I was hurting.

"I don't want to go back," I said looking over to him.

"I can't help you there, I tried to get Rez to lay off you but he has been hell bent on getting you back ever since you left," he replied. I rolled my eyes and whipped away the rest of the tears.

"So he wants to keep me around?" I asked.

"Yea, but don't get too excited he plans on really letting you have it. That means more than two hits this time, but none to the face so you are safe."

I felt my stomach drop. Rez would never hit a pretty girl in the face unless he planned on permanently never seeing them again. He wouldn't bruise the main thing he liked about them. "You know I won't stay right?" I said after a long silence.

"You're not going to have that option," Fenix said. He seemed to feel sorry for me but I knew he wouldn't let me off. He wasn't like Trav.

"Rez won't be able to keep eyes on me forever, and the second I can I'm heading back to Dom," I informed him. I felt the hand on my leg stiffen. He didn't respond just continued to where ever we were headed. We didn't talk for the next hour but he never moved his hand from my leg, and I was happy it was his way of comforting me. It was quickly approaching 7pm and it was clear we were heading straight to New York. It had me worried it would be hard for the guys to get me out of New York without someone being hurt. I couldn't believe what I saw in the rearview mirror, they were flashing lights. Fenix looked at me with daggers,

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned. He pulled over and I knew it was because he was speeding. The officer made a slow approach to the window. I was thinking of what I was going to do.

"License and registration," he said. Fenix handed him the papers and he walked back to his car. I could feel the tension between us as we waited in silence. The officer walked back and handing Fenix back his papers.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he asked. Fenix looked annoyed.

"Faster than the speed limit I would assume," he said arrogantly. I'm not going to lie but I was scared to say something, but this might be my only way out of this mess. I started breathing fast and heavy like I was nervous, I knew I already looked a mess from all the crying and my makeup was still smeared. The officer looked at me and before speaking.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked. Fenix turned to me and I thought he was going to pull out a knife and stab me.

"She is fine, just nervous around cops," Fenix answered before I could.

"Do you have a reason to be nervous?" he asked me looking at us suspiciously now. It was silent for along moment. "Miss please step out of the car," he said walking over to my car door. I exited and began fidgeting awkwardly. "Have you been drinking tonight?" he asked flashing a light in my face. I rubbed my eyes because of the sudden light but also trying to get them to be red, it wasn't hard. He looked at me again and expected a response.

"No, I have had no alcohol," I said in a raspy voice.

"Sit on the curb here," he said pointing. I collapsed on the ground and he looked at me judgmentally for a moment before telling Fenix to get out of the car. He talked with him for a long moment, checked his eyes and walked back over to me while Fenix remained next to his car.

"I believe you to be under the influence of illegal substances so you will be placed under arrest," he said pulling me off the arm and putting the cuffs on me behind my back. "Your boyfriend will be following us to the station and you will be released on bail early tomorrow morning," he said being polite now. It made me wonder what Fenix had said to him. Then he read me my rights and walked me over to his cruiser.

"Don't worry I will be seeing you soon," Fenix said as we walked past him. I felt a chill go up my spine. The officer placed me in the back seat and pulled off the side of the rode headed in the opposite direction we had been heading.

"Officer I'm not high," I said in my regular voice now. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Tell the judge," he said as though he could care less.

"Look I know I won't be able to convince you but that guy is not my boyfriend. He's an… Ex and I live in Miami and he was trying to take me back to New York. My brother who used to be a Fed and my real boyfriend are there. You cannot let me out without them being there," I tried to explain. He looked like he wanted to believe me but had reservations.

"What is your brother's name?" he asked after taking a moment to think.

"Brian James O'Conner," he looked at me stunned through the rearview mirror.

"The agent who got mixed up with the Torreto gang?" he asked trying to smooth out his features.

"They are not a gang there a team but yes," I confirmed.

"Why would they let you leave if you are his sister?" he asked pulling up to the station. I waited until he pulled me out of the back seat to answer.

"Well Fenix has his own team and they came prepared," I answered. I saw Fenix's car and became silent as he followed a few paces behind us. The officer took notice and walked me in silence. I started the process and Fenix was with me until I was done being printed, photographed and had blood drawn to see if I was actually high. Then I went to a waiting cell, where Fenix wasn't allowed to be in for more than a few minutes.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but it won't work," Fenix said through the bars. The officer he had arrested me was watching closely.

"I didn't do that on purpose, I just got nervous and he collared me. My blood will come back clean in a few hours and he will have to let me go. Dom won't even have enough time to get down here," I said rolling my eyes. Fenix examined me for a minute and realized I was right, I doubt he believed I did it on accident though.

"Rez and the team is at a dinner about 10 minutes away we will be waiting for you when you are released and now that you gave them time to catch up Rez will be driving you the rest of the way," he said trying to scare me.

"Go to hell," I said walking away from the bars.

"Times up," the officer said walking over to Fenix. He took a moment to reign in his anger before following the officer out. When he walked back in I knew this was my chance,

"Please can I use my phone call I need to get a hold of Brian or Dom," I said grabbing onto the bars. He nodded and walked me to the phone after opening the door. I dialed Brian's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Yea," he answered.

"Bri it's me," I said suddenly feeling rushed. The officer was listening to my conversation but I didn't mind I was hoping if he heard me then he would believe me more.

"Kaz are you alright? What are you doing in jail?" he asked.

"Fenix got pulled over for speeding so I pretended to be high so the officer arrested me. You have to get down here. My blood work will come back clean in like two hours at the latest you have to get down here. Rez and everyone is just waiting for me to be released," I said suddenly feeling tears, this was my one chance to get back with them and I wanted it badly.

"You're too far away for us to get down there that quickly, you have to stay in jail," he said and I heard him rustling around. I imagined he was getting the guys and getting in the cars.

"They are not just going to let me sit in the cell when I'm clean, plus Rez knows how the system works he will be down here hounding them to release me," I said looking at the officer who looked at me indifferently.

"You have to do something to make sure they don't release you," he said urgently.

"Like what?" I asked desperately.

"You're going to have to hit one of the cops in there so you will be arrested for assault," he said after letting out a long breath.

"Bri that will get me booked and added to my record I can't get another hit on that. My rap sheet is long enough and that's a serious offence. I could get time for that," I said worried that, that would be my only option. The officer tapped his watch. "Look I have to go, is Dom right there?" I asked feeling more tears.

"Hey girl," he said in a strong voice.

"Dom please come get me," I begged.

"I will, don't worry. Nothing is going to come between us," he assured me.

"Is your hand okay? Did the gunshot ruin it? Please tell me you went to a doctor," I said trying to rush because I knew I had little time.

"I got it taken care of, just worry about yourself," he said with a chuckle.

"I have to go, but I love Dom," I said my voice shaking.

"Kaz you're the only thing that matters now, believe me I will get you back," as he said and I heard the engine rev.

"Bye," I whispered and hung up the phone in what felt like slow motion. The officer walked me back to the cell and when he locked me in again he hesitated.

"What did they tell you to do to get arrested?" he asked in a heavy voice.

"They told me to hit one of the officers in here," I said regaining my composure.

"You must really not want to go with these guys waiting down here for you if you are going to add that to your record," he said pulling up a chair next to my cell. It was a slow night obviously and he seemed interested by me.

"If they get me back to New York with them, it will be almost impossible to leave again," I said in a heavy tone.

"Why couldn't you just leave?" he asked.

"You don't know much about the racing world do you?" I asked. He shook his head and I almost smiled.

"You could press charges if they are abusing you," he offered.

"Doesn't work like that, plus I couldn't get anything to stick on all of them," I sighed.

"You're willing to go to jail to get away from them?" he asked.

"Guess we will find out," I said leaning my head against the wall. He nodded and walked back to his desk. Within an hour my test came back clean and I wanted to die. Even if he guys were driving 100mph I knew that I couldn't stall long enough.

"Looks like you are free to go," the officer said unlocking the door and letting me out.

"Awesome you have been so helpful," I replied sarcastically. He handed me all my personal items and I pulled out my cell phone as fast as I could. I found a bench and dialed Brian.

"Kaz you're out already?" he answered.

"Yea how far are you?" I asked.

"Still over an hour, I'm driving as fast as I can Dom's leading the way. Were driving close to 100mph on open rode's but there is random traffic and I just can't get there any faster," I said in a rushed tone.

"Yea I know I know, I will chill in here while I can but you know Rez will be checking in soon and then I'm screwed," I sighed.

"I know, look you have to get creative, I have to go I'm driving too fast to be talking. Love you sis take care of yourself for just a little longer," he pleaded.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I have been on my own for so long and now I found myself depending on my brother and Dom more than anyone ever. "Okay I will, love you too big bro," I clicked the off button and felt tears. After a few minutes the officer walked over to me and looked at me hesitantly.

"What?" I asked rudely. He leaned down and grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripped it right down the middle. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to cover myself.

"You are under arrest for public indecency," he said lifting me up and walking me back over to the cell I was just in.

I was speechless for a long moment. He locked me and threw a police shirt at me through the bars. I put it on and sat on the floor. "Thank you," I said barley loud enough to hear.

"It's a slow night, I need to keep someone in here or it looks bad," he said casually. I closed my eyes and waited for Rez who I figured would be arriving soon. And wouldn't you know I was very on the dot. Rez and Fenix walked straight back to the office and stopped right in front of the officers desk who had arrested me.

"When will she be released?" Fenix asked.

"She will be spending the night her and will be transferred to the county jail tomorrow morning and then be assigned a court appearance," he replied standing up so he wasn't so overpowered.

"Are you telling me her test came back positive?" Fenix asked looking over at me. I just shrugged indifferently.

"No her blood work was clean but she was arrested on a new charge," he answered calmly.

"And what's that?" Rez asked speaking for the first time. Fenix looked right at me and I was glad I was locked in this cage cause otherwise he might have killed me.

"Public indecency and trying to bribe an officer," he said in a bolder tone.

"Bribe you with what, she has nothing," Rez said raising her tone.

"Herself," he said slightly uncomfortably. I smiled to myself and had to muffle a laugh. They both couldn't believe what the officer was saying.

"I want to talk with her," Rez said getting even angrier.

"Sorry visiting hours are over. You both need to leave if you have no further business here," he said sarcastically. They both looked steamed and I was trying not to smile. It looked like something was about to be screamed at me but they both walked out together and said nothing else. The officer walked over to me and crouched down so no one could hear.

"I see the charges being dropped in a few hours when I can safely release you into the custody of an old agent," he whispered.

"I really appreciate this, you don't even know how much this means to me," I said truly gratified. He nodded and walked back to his desk. Finally being relieved I was able to catch some shut eye in this cell.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Here is a quick chapter update, some small Vince drama occurs that will eventually blow up, please criticize me! Or praise me haha whatever's good for you !

"Kazy!" I heard my name yelled excitedly. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I waited for my vision to become normal. I saw Dom, Brian, Mia and Han. The officer unlocked the cell and released me. I ran straight into Brian's arms. He hugged me tight. I looked over at Dom who wasn't looking at me now but looked almost surprised that I hadn't run straight to him.

"Thanks Bri," I said pulling free.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking me over quickly for cuts or bruises.

"Yea I'm good," I replied. I walked over to Dom who locked me in his iron grip, I just started crying, I was so relieved to be in his arms. When he realized I was crying he just picked me up and headed for the exit.

"Let's get out of here O'Conner," he said looking back at Brian who was talking with the officer. Mia and Han walked out ahead of us. Brian sad a few more words to the officer and then turned to leave with us. I buried my face in Dom's chest when we walked outside. It was frigidly cold now, I imagined it was quit late now and the air had become really nippy, we definitely were not in Miami anymore.

"Is she alright?" I heard Rome ask. I refused to look at anyone I was embarrassed.

"She is fine, we just need to get her home," Dom replied. I heard car doors open and then I felt Dom open the passenger door to his car and had a little panic attack.

"Don't let go," I said clinging onto him. I felt him sigh as he tried to think of a way to keep me in his arms, there really wasn't one and I knew it. "Okay," I agreed. Dom gently put me on my feet but it took me an extra minute to let go of him. He looked at me hesitantly, like I was about to fall over any second. I smiled at him and got in the car. He got in the driver's seat and started the car right away. He pulled into the front of the team and I realized Dom planned to lead the way back.

"Can you let Brian or Vince lead?" I whispered. He looked over at me surprised, but agreed. He shifted into a slower gear and slowly drifted to the back of the pack. I looked ahead and counted the cars. Brian was now leading and I noticed Vince's car was not there.

"Where is Vince," I asked.

"He stayed back at the shop," Dom replied. I nodded and placed my hand lightly on his arm, I just need to know he was there, he understood.

"Is your hand alright?" I asked noticing he was wearing a soft cast.

"Are you alright?" he countered. He could see right through me. I was trying to keep myself together but was having trouble. I just nodded feeling more tears coming. I turned so I was facing the window now and pulled me legs up. I wrapped my arms around them and refused to look at Dom.

"You don't have to be strong for me. I can take care of you now," he said after a moment of silence. I couldn't respond. He waited about 10 minutes but once he realized I was not going to respond he tried again.

"Kaz what are you thinking?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I thought that it was really over. I thought they were going to get me back to New York and I was never going to be able to leave. I was scared you weren't going to get me back, you would move on, I'm so much work and every girl wants you," I said choking back tears. I continued to look out the window.

"Everyone has a past that comes back. I would expect you to be no different. I was planning on making it to New York and lighting that city on fire if that's what it took to get you back," he assured me. "I love you Kaz," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I really love you Dom," I said turning to look at him. He smiled and I couldn't help but think of the one question I had wanted to ask him the past few weeks. He frowned as he read my face.

"I can tell you have a question," he said.

"Now's not really the time," I whispered.

"Kaz now is the exact time, I want to know what ever is on your mind," he pushed.

"You have never said 'I love you' when with anyone else around and I just wonder why?" I asked hesitantly.

"You haven't either," he countered.

"That's because I feel like you don't want it said around the team," I explained.

He nodded like he understood. "Some things are between just us, and we became very serious very fast. But you're right I have been avoiding saying it around anyone else. I keep most things to myself and am working on sharing those things with you. It is no secret that I love you and if anyone were ever to ask I would happily tell them," he explained. "I didn't know it was important to you for everyone to know," he said after I replied.

"You know it isn't, I'm not the type of girl who needs her relationship validated by anyone. I just wondered why you wanted it kept quiet," I answered.

"Kazy Leah O'Conner I love you," he said sweetly.

"I believe you and I love you Dominic James Torreto," I said smiling for the first time without feeling awkward about it. The rest of the drive went smooth I fell asleep at some point and only woke up when I felt the car stop. We were outside of Dom's house and I was happy to see it. There was a long line of cars parked on the street and it made me want to laugh. Dom exited the car and walked around and opened my door, I didn't realize how drowsy I was, but Dom reached in and picked me up in a cradle and carried me into the house. I felt the bed under me and kicked my shoes off. Dom lay beside me and I couldn't open my eyes but I curled up to his chest and fell back asleep.

I was the first one up, I couldn't really sleep much. I was quiet getting out of bed. I walked into the living room to get a glass of water and had to muffle my laughter. On the couch was Vince covered by a blanket that was only half his body length. Sleeping half upright in the rocking chair was Jesse, he didn't look comfy. On the Floor Rome and Han were curled up next to each other like a cute couple. I assumed Mia and Brian slept in her room. After I was over the humor of the situation I realized I had a family here and that anyone who was willing to sleep in a chair or on the floor was worth everything to me. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make a family breakfast. Luckily this house was always stocked with an abundance of food. I grabbed two cartons of eggs and began scrambling those while I took out some bacon and sausage to start frying up. After about 30 I began browning the toast and within the next five minutes I heard a disturbance in the living room.

"Dude get off me," I heard Rome shout.

"Shut up," Vince moaned.

"Calm down man," Han said in a mellow voice.

"Do I smell bacon?" Jesse questioned.

"Yea, that is definitely bacon," Vince said and I heard the couch squeak. I watched him stumble into the kitchen and look at me in surprise. "You look good," he said then sat on a stool at the counter.

"You look tired. Not that you drove all night," I said turning my back to him.

"Hey someone had to stay behind," he said annoyed.

"And you were just too happy to volunteer I'm sure. Wouldn't want to be seen helping me or even acting nice," I said rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Don't act stupid, ever since I got with Dom you have been ignoring me or flipping me attitude. You know if you had made a move first things could have been different, but you let Dom in and then expected me to just pick you. Well it doesn't work like that," I said scrambling the eggs more.

He stood up and walked over to me. I felt his arms lock around me. He kissed the top of my head and let out a sigh. "It's good to have to home," he whispered and then released me and walked back into the living room. After I finished everything up I decided it was time for the wakeup call. It was still only 8am and we had gotten in around 4am last night but I wasn't letting this food go to waste. I walked into the living room and found Jesse trying to sleep more but he smiled at me as I entered. Rome and Han were now on opposite sides of the floor and I laughed at that. Vince was sitting up watching T.V.

"Breakfast is ready," I announced. Jesse and Vince got up but Han and Rome were still out cold. I walked over to Rome first and shook him hard. "HEY!" I shouted. "Wake up lazy," I said as his eyes opened. "Time for breakfast."

"Kaz!" He said wrapping his arms around me pulling me onto the ground. I fell awkwardly on top of him. "I was so worried about you," he exclaimed.

"Yea, yea go eat I need to wake up everyone else," I said brushing him off casually. I knew I was in for a lot of that. "You hear that Han?"I asked knowing I had caused enough commotion to wake him up as well.

"Yea I'm so happy to have you back," he replied sarcastically. He didn't like to be woken up at early hours.

"Kay well motivate," I commanded. I walked up the stairs and opened Mia's door. Brian was flopped on top of the covers still fully dressed while Mia had managed to crawl under them. I walked over to Brian and began shaking him.

"Hey Brian wake up," I said. He didn't move. This time I shoved him until he fell off the bed. He sprang up instantly and I burst out laughing. "I made breakfast go get some," I said. Mia rubbed her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thanks brat," He said tossing a pillow at me. I nodded and closed the door. I headed down the hall to Dom and my room. He was still passed out. I actually felt bad about waking him up. I sat down next to him and gently shook him.

"Dom time for breakfast," I whispered. He stirred a little but then fell quiet. I smiled at a sudden idea, "Rez can you help me find my shirt?" I asked in a louder tone. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room until his eyes met mine. He immediately looked relieved. He sat up and pulled me into his arms.

"Not funny," he noted. His voice was scratchy.

"I made breakfast for everyone," I smiled. He kissed my cheek and reluctantly got out of bed. He grabbed a fresh shirt and some lounge pants. I took the free time to change out of the police shirt and shorts I had been in all night and put on my fleece PJ shorts and a black tank. We walked downstairs together and found everyone was gathered around the table already eating.

"Thanks for waiting guys," I said with a laugh.

"When you wake us up this early for breakfast we are going to eat it," Jesse smiled.

"Yea we hungry," Rome added. Dom and I joined them and we had a nice long family breakfast where I was questioned to death about last night's events. After everything was cleaned up everyone headed into the living room to continue with the family day. As we all sat around and talked about random things now I realized something.

"You know guys I casually love all of you," I sad with a smirk.

"Casually?" Rome asked.

"You know what I mean," I said kicking his leg. He agreed.

"Well weirdly I casually love you too Kaz," Jesse said which surprised me. He never really talked much but it made me really warm to know we thought of me like family already. Around 10am everyone was beginning to0 crash so we all decided to take a nap. The guys went home to get some good sleep and I wandered back into bed with Dom suddenly exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

A lot of people want to know what would happen if Kaz and Brian sat down and talked about their past… so here it is. Please review if you love it or hate it!

The team went into the shop but I stayed home to have some alone time, and by alone I clearly mean Han, Brian and Dom rotating turns coming over and watching me. I spent most of the day outback thinking about things, about how dependent I had suddenly become on this team and how serious things between Dom and I had become. The new found relationship I had with Brian. Things had changed so much.

"Want some company?" I heard Brian ask. I turned around in my chair and nodded. He pulled up a chair next to me and smiled. "What are you doing exactly?" he asked.

"Enjoying the sun," I commented.

"You always were one for the sun," he replied.

"I have missed it," I agreed.

"New York never really made sense for you," he said becoming more serious.

"I wander a lot. I haven't always been there. I was in California for the longest time but there were too many memories, too many people I wanted to get away from," I explained.

"Does anyone remember me back home?" he asked.

"Yea of course, that's one of the reasons I left. No matter how much I raced or who I beat I was always Brian's baby sister. So naturally guys took advantage, girls were jealous bitches and whenever I lost people said you could have won it. I wanted to be my own person, not you," I admitted.

"You talk to mom recently?" he asked feeling awkward. I continued to stare at the lawn. I figured we would have this talk eventually.

"When was the last time you called her?" I countered. When Brian left she called him once a month and he almost never called back, it broke her heart.

"Least 3 years. I just never know what to say to her. I know I disappointed her and I can't make it up. She stopped calling and I figured she gave up on me," he answered.

"She died last summer," I whispered. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How come no one ever told me? Shouldn't I have gotten a call?" he asked.

"I told them not to call you," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you there and you didn't deserve to be invited. Mom never did anything to you and you broke her heart every time you ignored her or found something better to do than talk to her," I said raising my voice unintentionally.

"She left," he said in s flat tone.

"She felt dad and you went with him. That was your own choice. He was a monster and she was trying to protect us," I said calming my voice down.

"He never did anything to me," Brian responded.

"That's because he was never around. What did you see him once a week maybe? How many times was he sober?" I countered. Brian just shook his head. "Don't act blind; when mom and dad separated he spent more time at mom's sleeping with her then abusing her. Once she couldn't take it anymore he'd take a few hits on me, not that you were around."

"What was I supposed to do? He is my father."

"And what was mom? I just never understood how you could choose him over mom even when you knew what he was."

"I never saw him hurt anyone," he said after a long silence.

"Did you see the bruises?" I asked. He didn't respond. "I don't expect you to have an answer, we were both young and I know you guys bonded over the cars. I got over it a long time ago," I said regaining my composure.

"Is that why you hated me when we were younger?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I countered.

"It was just easier to pretend things were great, looking at you I couldn't pretend so I stayed away. I got out when I could," he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I left almost right after you did. You waited till you were 18. I got out at 15. I moved in with Mayor Howard until I was 17, then started racing hardcore and slowly worked my way across the county, skipping a lot of the south," I began explaining.

"Didn't like the south?"

"I couldn't handle the accent, it bugged me too much. Plus the wannabe rednecks racing there lame ass cars… well I just couldn't stand it," I said smiling.

"I see that," he said lighting up.

"I won a lot, and I lost a lot. Met lots of great people, some even knew you. I never told them I was your sister of course, but you had raced a few places where you are still considered the best. Seemed I couldn't get away from you completely, until I met Rez," I said turning so I was facing him now.

"He was a mistake," he said and expected me to agree.

"He was the first person to love me in a very long time," I disagreed.

"He loves himself, his car and his image," Brian countered.

"So do you. Everyone loves themselves," I said rolling my eyes at how hypocritical he was being.

"You don't," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Your right everyone one does love themselves, but not you," he explained.

"All I have had is myself; I have counted on no one but me for most of my life. How can you judge me like that?"

"Because I am not stupid, you trust yourself more than anyone else, but you don't love yourself. I'm not even sure you like yourself," he said trying to be delicate but honest.

"I like myself plenty," I said turning away.

"Is that why you can never seem to sleep alone? You always need someone there when you wake up. You have since we were kids. Either a friend or when that didn't work some guy. You only go after the top guys to prove to yourself you can get them. If you walk by a mirror you look away or if you happen to catch your appearance you frown. Nothing's changed since we were kids," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I stood up reflexively.

"You don't get to do this!" I screamed.

"Oh but you do. Come in here and mess everything up? You are a train wreck and you know it. I don't blame you but be serious," he said calmly.

"What about you? You have never loved anyone but yourself. Never stopped long enough to try, your care free attitude is an excuse to let people slide in and out of your life. Don't judge me, lots of people love me. How many love you?" I asked getting more upset the more I yelled.

"Mia loves me," he argued.

I took a moment to calm down. I didn't want to fight with Brian but this conversation needed to be talked through before we could ever move forward. "Your right she does, but you don't love her," I said turning back to him. I could see he was about to argue but then he stopped.

"I want to," he said in a low voice.

"We all have issues and you are right about me. We grew up in a messed up house we were bound to have problems. I have loved three men in my life, but have always had a hard time accepting myself. I messed up in a lot of ways, hurt a lot of people who never deserved it."

"Mia has been the most important thing to me in a long time. I try really hard to love her but your right I don't but I think I'm close," he said standing up and walking around a little.

I was more upset than I wanted to be. I didn't usually get emotionally involved with people because I was mean. I said and did stupid things, I was self destructive. "She is too good for you Bri; you're never going to be able to love anyone," I said turning to look at him now. Instead of getting upset like I expected he thought about it. He thought for quite a while.

"And what about you?" he asked. "You go from one self destructive situation to the next. I would imagine this is the most stable you have been in years," he said keeping himself in check.

"I was stable in New York," I disagreed.

"True, this is the first time you have been stable and happy," he offered. I nodded at that. "You hurt people repeatedly to see if they stick around and only after you have done everything you can to get them to leave do you accept the fact that they care. You did it with Han, your still testing Dom, and now you're testing me."

"You're wrong," I said turning away. I didn't have to listen to him.

He grabbed my arm and made me look at him. He was angry now, "You have never been stupid, and never a liar. So here's what's up, you try your damndest to ruin relationships and then you blame the people. You blame everyone but yourself. Take responsibility, stop running and accept that this team loves you and you want to love us. No more tests no more drama just let us in," he said releasing me and walking in a small circle.

"The truth? Here's the truth… I believe you want to love Mia but you don't. You want us to be brother and sister like we should have been years ago well truth is I will probably be moving on before that happens. I like it here but like I told you I wander and can't exactly put down roots all of a sudden," I said being very serious and trying to show him how true it really was.

"And what about Dom?" he asked not rattled by what I just said. I wasn't expecting that and didn't have an answer prepared. "That's what I thought; don't act like you haven't been affected by us. So here is what's up leave now, go wander or whatever you think it is you do or stop fronting and just be a part of this team. No more 'alone time' or sneaking out. Just accept we care about you," he said heading for the door.

"Bri," I said right as he was about to walk inside.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Can I ride with you to the garage?" I whispered.

"I suppose," he said sarcastically. I walked over and he gave me an unexpected hug. That was it, no awkwardness; Brian was truly carefree and forgiving. I hoped into his car and we headed towards the garage.

"Didn't want to drive your skyline?" he asked filling the silence.

"No, I thought it needed a break. You know I have been driving it hardcore lately. If Sunday wasn't family day I would race it every night," I replied.

"You should try cooking something for tomorrows BBQ," he said.

"You know I can't really cook anything besides breakfast. Didn't really grow up in a home that did that type of thing," I joked.

"I'm sure you could ask Mia to help you," he offered.

"I will think about it," I agreed. When we pulled into the garage Dom walked straight over to my side of the car. When I got out he gave me a hug.

"Is everything alright?" he asked releasing me.

"Yea I just missed you," I said giving him a kiss. "Is Mia in the office?" I asked.

"Yea but if you can help Jesse with a custom paint job I'm sure he would appreciate it," he replied showing me the detailed paint job Jesse was working on.

"Okay sure I guess I can help a kid out," I agreed.

"Isn't Jesse older than you?" he asked puzzled.

"You don't know how old I am?" I asked smiling because I knew he didn't. The only one who did was probably Brian and he might have even forgotten.

"Do you know how old I am?" he countered.

"You and Han are 28 Vince is 27, Brian and Rome are 25 and Jesse is 22," I grinned.

"What about Mia?"

"24," I replied dramatically.

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

"I'm not just going to live with someone without knowing basic information. What kind of girl do you think I am?" I said smiling

"So how old are you?" he asked grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.

"Not telling," I said spinning out of his grip. I strutted over to Jesse who was smiling. He had obviously been listening to our conversation.

"So how do you know all of that?" he asked as I sat next to him.

"Made a phone call and had you all checked out, racing world is full of sketchy people I always do my homework," I explained.

"Who else did you have 'checked out'" he quoted.

"Just the team and Tej," I responded.

"So how old is Tej?" he joked.

"26 and don't mock me," I replied.

"I just don't see why you need to know how old everyone is," he chuckled.

"I get the rap sheets and birth certificates. Then if I feel like I need more information I can get it too," I bragged.

"And exactly who do you get this information from?"

"A person," I replied slyly.

"More secrets? You are s very complicated person Kaz," Jesse said shaking his head.

"I'm only complicated if you know everything. Just go with what you see and I'm easy going," I replied cheerfully. Jesse looked at me doubtfully. "What's that look for?"

"Easy going? More like fun loving and dramatic," he said pushing me so I fell on my side.

"I am not dramatic," I denied. I grabbed the paint sprayer and sprayed blue line across his face. He looked at me stunned and then had a wicked grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said dipping a paint brush in green paint.

"Go ahead these are casual clothes," I dared him.

"You underestimate me," he said quickly drawing a line across my black stilettos. My mouth dropped open and formed a perfect O.

"Jesse! These shoes are expensive why would you do that?" I asked annoyed he had ruined my shoes. I walked away rolling my eyes at everyone. I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Wait a second," Jesse said pulling me to a stop. He bent down and drew a green line across my other shoe. "Okay you may continue with your drama," he smirked at me.

"Arg Jesse I hate you," I said relaxing. I playfully shoved him and stomped over to Dom. "Do you see this?" I asked showing him what Jesse had done. He just laughed. "Dom it is not funny," I said stomping my foot.

"I'm sorry what would you like me to do?" he asked sarcastically.

"He is buying me new shoes," I said rolling my eyes that he didn't take me seriously.

"Why do you always have to wear those types of shoes? I mean really can't you just wear regular shoes when you are working here in the garage. I mean those heels can't be comfortable when you are working all day," he said trying to keep me happy.

"I love heels and I'm short without them. Everyone is already so tall. Even Mia, she has the tannest most model legs ever! I like this height difference," I said gesturing to us now. With my heels on I was only 3 or 4 inches shorter than him. Without them I was a solid 6 inches shorter. Dom was over 6 feet tall, all the guys were and I'm only like 5'7''. I hated being short. Mia was the perfect height at 5'9''.

"I'm going to buy you shoes and you are going to wear them understand?" he asked.

"Fine but I won't be happy about it," I protested walking away. I headed into the office and sat down next to Mia. I explained what happened to my shoes. She laughed and we worked on paper work for an hour or two before we decided to watch the boys work on cars. We pulled up two chairs and began some girl talk.

"So Dom asked how old I am," I mentioned.

"What did you tell him?" he asked smiling.

"I didn't tell him anything. Just walked off," I responded.

"How old are you?" she questioned realizing she didn't even know.

"22, I just like to keep him guessing. I made him think I'm older than Jesse though. It's fun messing with all the guys," I whispered.

"He will just ask Brian or have Jesse look it up."

"I know I just like making him work for it," I laughed.

"Please you don't make him work for anything. He gets it whenever he wants and you know it," Mia said playfully.

"You know we can hear you right?" Brian said annoyed by the topic.

"Nice," Rome said pounding fists with Dom, he just laughed.

"So how much of a baby is your baby sister?" Dom asked Brian.

"Should be about 22 now," he responded quickly.

"You're a child," he said looking over at me.

"Sorry old man," I said flipping my hair at him. "Jesse looks like I need a man my own age you busy?" I asked.

"Sorry Kaz I don't date girls who wear stripper shoes. I'm a flip flop kind of man," he joked.

"Well now I'm heartbroken," I said frowning.

Dom walked over and picked me out of the chair. "You need to get your mind off this tragic rejection," he said kissing me for a second.

"That is still my baby sister!" Brian said turning away annoyed.

"Since these two distractions are clearly going to enable work from being done let's call it a day and head home. We need to be at the races soon anyways and these divas take a long ass time to get ready so let's head out," Dom said putting me back down. Everyone was happy to leave so we headed out.


	17. Chapter 17

"Will you hurry up?" I heard Dom yell. "Even when you have extra time you still make us late," he said from down stairs.

"Late for what? The races don't even start till you get there so calm down I'm just looking for my left shoe," I yelled back. I found it just then and finally made it down stairs.

"Damn girl you are looking good tonight," Dom said his tone completely changing. He walked over to kiss me but I turned my head.

"No way, you don't get to yell and me then just kiss me, doesn't work like that," I teased.

"Nice try," he said pulling me in forcefully before kissing me.

"Did Mia leave already?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, she likes to hang out with the Buster before the races. God knows why," he said rolling his eyes.

"Mhmm same reason you like hanging out with me," I joked.

"Cause your easy?" he asked playfully. I smacked him in the chest and walked out of the house.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked holding up my keys.

"Nope," I said getting into the passenger's seat of his car. He looked surprised but threw my keys back in the house and we headed for the races.

"Didn't want to race tonight?" he asked.

"Nope," I repeated.

"I like having you in my car," he admitted.

"I like being in here," I agreed. "Are you going to race tonight?"

"Brian said he needed the cash so no, I was not planning on it," he explained.

"Well could you plan on it?" I asked slyly.

"And whys that?" he asked.

"Well if I'm going to be riding shot gun I at least want it to be in the winners car, not some lame car that doesn't even race," I complained.

"Yea alright princess I can beat your brother tonight then," he said ruffling my hair.

"Never call me that! And don't mess up my hair," I ranted. He just laughed. We pulled up to the races last as usual and Dom put his arm over my shoulder as we approached Brian and Mia.

"I'm racing tonight," he said plainly. Brian looked annoyed but played it cool.

"Easy money," he fired back. I smiled to myself because everyone knew Dom was favored. Mia and I left the boys and wandered a bit talked about how risky it was having them race each other. Before I knew it the cars were lining up.

"Guess we should go give our boys a good luck kiss," Mia said dragging me through the crowd.

"Good call," I agreed. He let go of my arm as he headed toward the blue Skyline. I saw Brian exit his car and kiss her and then smile. I loved them being together. Brian always dated suck losers and Mia was finally the winner. I walked over to the Charger and tapped on the window. Dom smiled and exited when he saw it was me.

"Hey baby," he said wrapping his arms around me. I felt people staring at us but I didn't mind, it was usual for this to occur.

"Be safe out there alright," I said before gently kissing him.

"You still going to love me if I lose?" he whispered in my ear. I laughed and then thought of a cute response.

"Nope, sorry I'm just that shallow," I replied.

"Good thing it's never happened then," he said kissing me harder this time then ruffling my hair before releasing me. I walked over to where Mia was.

"Has he ever lost?" I asked as some hor walked out to start the race.

Mia laughed, "Never here in LA but yes he has lost. Han beat him when they were drifting that's why he won't do it anymore. A few other times too but never to a team member," she explained.

"Han isn't part of the team?" I asked confused.

"I mean he is but he's not. The same code applies to him but not really," she said.

"Huh?"

"Like if you and Han were in trouble and I could only help one of you I would help you. All of us would and you would I hope do the same thing. Han leaves, which is fine but that means we can't count on him to be there when we might need him so he has to realize that," she said with more detail.

"Oh I guess that's fair," I agreed. "What would you do if Brian and I both needed you?" I asked trying to understand the logic more.

"Honestly, I have no idea. The only person who has made that call is Dom. None of us have been put in that position thankfully.

"Who did he choose between?" I asked now very interested.

"Letty and me," she said her tone dropping into a sadder level.

"Well what happened?"

"I will tell you about it some other time, we need to get down there," she said pointing to the end of the road. I hadn't even realized the race had begun let alone who won.

"Good call," I agreed.

We were one of the last two to get down there. I watched Mia go over to Brian and cheer him up after his apparent loss. I was about to walk over to Dom when I saw Letty draped all over him. He had his arm loosely over her shoulder and she had her hand on his chest. I wanted to scream I was so angry. He connected eyes with me and waved me over. He released Letty and tried to grab me, I slapped him across the face and the entire crowd broke out in a low. "Ohhhh"

I stormed off not sure where I was going because I didn't drive myself, but I was not going to let him be all couply with Letty just because it took me a few extra minutes to walk down. Like really he couldn't stand to be alone for five seconds, well now he could spent the night alone or with Letty I didn't care. I saw Jesse and booked it over to him.

"Hey I need a ride," I said.

"What's wrong with Dom?" he asked.

"Did you see him all over Letty after the race?" I asked annoyed.

"I would say she was all over him but yes I saw," he agreed.

"Well did you see me slap him?" I asked.

"Yup," he said popping the P.

"Well then that is obviously why I need a ride," I said looking at him like he was an idiot.

He laughed, "I know I just like messing with you, he said before getting into his car. I couldn't believe him, I was going to get him back for sure, but for now I got in his car and we headed back to the party. We were last to arrive and I almost punched the wall when I saw Dom and Letty talking.

"Is he serious?" I asked turning to Jesse. He looked at Dom and frowned slightly.

"Yeah I'm not too sure what he's thinking actually," Jesse admitted. Some girl walked by Jesse and he was suddenly too busy to worry about me. Stupid boys. Vince was looking around the room obviously looking for an easy score when an oh so brilliant idea came to me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked at me surprised but placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Don't like Dom giving Letty attention?" he asked seeing right through me.

"Oh I didn't even notice," I said playing dumb.

"You are full of shit," he said with a wolfish grin.

It annoyed me that he was right, "Can you just give me some attention or do I need to find some other guy?" I asked about to loosen my grip from around him.

"I will give you all the attention you need," he said smiling.

We danced for a very long time in the middle of everyone. I refused to look at Dom but I knew he would be watching. At some point Vince even talked me into giving him a lap dance. And as things began to wear down I decided I would not be staying here but also realized if I went home with Vince I would definitely have a problem on my hands.

"Thanks for all the attention," I said kissing him casually on the lips for a very brief second. He rolled his eyes at me as I walked away but he continued to smile. I skipped up stairs and noticed Dom watched me as I did. I casually glanced over who was still here and Letty was… she was chatting with Mia. I packed an overnight bag and was about to head back down stairs when Dom suddenly blocked the door way. I rolled my eyes and popped my hip out.

"Move," I demanded.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked gesturing to the bag in my hands. He was not happy.

"Well I am not staying here," I replied sassy.

"I let you get back at me for being a little closer to Letty than I should have been by letting you get way to close to Vince but enough is enough," he demanded.

"Excuse me boss man," I said dramatically. "You were all over Letty in front of the entire racing scene. I am still new Dom and it looked bad when my supposed boyfriend is all over his ex. So yea maybe I did dance with Vince but that's all I did! And I dance with guys who are not you all the time," I said annoyed.

"I didn't kiss Letty," he accused.

"Oh please that was the smallest peck ever and you know it. And I'm not so sure you didn't kiss her," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You are not spending the night at Vince's," he finally said.

"I want planning on it not that I need your permission," I said trying to shove past him, but he refused to budge.

"Where are you staying then?"

"I was going to crash at Brian's!" I yelled finally shoving my way past him.

"He already left with Mia," Dom said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

"Fine then I will stay at Jesses or with Han, anywhere that doesn't have you!" I yelled breaking free and stomping down the stairs. I saw Jesse chilling on the couch. "Hey can I crash at your place tonight?" I asked. Dom pounded down the stairs just then and Jesse looked up at him before responding.

"That alright Dom?" Jesse asked.

"Really Jesse!" I screamed. "Forget it I am getting a hotel room for the night, I can't stand you guys when you always have to follow master Dom's orders. I swear man the fuck up sometimes," I said grabbing my keys before storming out the door.

"Don't be stupid," I heard Dom yell. "Answer your phone and tell Brian where you end up," he said staring at me.

"Don't be stupid with that hor in there!" I yelled back seeing her ugly car. I got in my car and sped off. After a while I ended up at Han's. He was renting a small apartment while he was in town. I banged on the door because it was late and he was usually out by now. He answered it only wearing his boxers.

"Can I crash here?" I asked with a pouty face. He laughed but opened the door wider. I walked in and set my bag on the ground. The room was pretty much empty. There was a tiny love seat and a reclining chair facing a T.V that I assumed came with the place.

"Really no furniture?" I said lightly.

"You do realize this is a one bedroom apartment and I obviously don't have a couch," he said rubbing his eyes. He was clearly already asleep. I hadn't realized it but I really didn't care. I knew Han wouldn't try anything unless I initiated it which I had no plan on doing. "How does Dom feel about us sharing a bed?" he asked walking back into the bedroom.

"Honestly I really don't care, I get the feeling his bed won't be empty either," I announced. He collapsed onto the bed and I quickly changed into cloth shorts and a white tank. I curled up next to Han; he reflexively wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss us sleeping together," he whispered.

"Me too," I agreed. We both knew what he meant. Han and I only actually had sex like twice but we often just slept in the same bed because I didn't like being alone and all guys liked having a girl next to them. We quickly drifted to sleep. I unfortunately woke up to my phone vibrating an hour later. It was a text from Brian:

Where are you?

Han's

Go back to Dom's he is pissed and now Mia can't stop worrying.

Tell Mia I am fine, not doing anything stupid with Han and that I will not go back tonight.

Kazy! Just drive home and he will apologize otherwise Mia is going to keep me up all night then I'm going to kill you tomorrow.

I laughed when I read that. Mia had Brian so whipped it was ridiculous. I wasn't really angry anymore but I was too tired to get up and drive back.

I'm tired and it's late otherwise I might consider it

You kill me sometimes …

Love you too Bri, night!

I turned my phone off because I didn't want any more disruptions I was tired and ready for a good night's sleep. Sadly that is not what I got. About 25 minutes later there was a banging on the door. I heard Han moan as he dragged himself out of bed. I didn't move I just curled up and closed my eyes. When the bed room door opened it was stunned to see Dom standing there. Han was right behind him.

He walked over and threw me over his shoulder very aggressively. "Put me down" I demanded. I was shocked when he did but the second he released me Dom punched Han square in the jaw.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he spat at Han before picking me up again, this time in a cradle. I was stunned into silence. Dom walked me outside and put me in the passenger seat of the Charger.

We drove all the way back home in complete silence. I was actually very intimidated by him right now; he had never been so violent or angry in front of me. He pulled up and parked. I opened my door and got out but Dom walked right over to me and cradled me again. I didn't protest. He walked us up stairs and gently put me on the bed. He threw one of shit shirts at me which I changed into while he stripped down to his boxers. He got in bed and I hesitantly crawled under the sheets. I stayed on the very far side of the bed until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Are you going to say anything?" I mumbled into his chest. He waited a long moment before answering.

"I love you," he said in a strained voice. I wasn't expecting him to say that at all. I wiggled my way out of his arms so my face was close to his. He re locked his iron grip around me; I kissed him softly for a long moment.

"I love you too," I responded. I wiggled back down so I could rest my head on his chest and fell asleep within a few moment.

A/N

I really love this chapter I hope you all do to! And I just want to say thanks to Ashley anomaly for her very enthusiastic review!I loved it! Please everyone review this one I actually think this may be my new fav chapter, but I'm a sucker for jealousy


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up happy until the previous nights events flooded back to me. I did not want to be in trouble and was really worried about Han. I looked over at Dom who was awake and staring at me. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he responded. I wasn't really sure how to proceed.

"So Mia told me you have never lost a race back in LA, what about here in Miami?" I asked trying to pick a neutral subject. He laughed which put me at ease.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" he asked flexing his arms around me.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"I'm not sorry I hit Han he deserved it," he started.

"We didn't do anything. He just didn't have an extra place to sleep so we shared a bed, nothing happened," I repeated.

"I understand but it is still not alright with me. To be fair though I kissed Letty when you left," he said awkwardly. I shoved him away so I was no longer in his arms.

"Not surprised," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey I'm telling you about it so cut me some slack," he said annoyed that I pushed him away.

"You get really jealous," I noted.

"And you don't?" he accused.

"Okay fine we both do, but you shouldn't have been hanging all over her. Talking is one thing you can talk to whoever you wan but really you two looked like you were back together at the race," I said my tone shifting lower.

"I know your right," he admitted.

"Can we just pretend none of last night happened?" I asked after a moment of silence. He nodded. "But I will say I like when you get all physical, it's kinda hot," I admitted.

"Oh really?" he asked pulling me closer to him. I nodded and he kissed me roughly.

"Enough of that," I said smacking his chest as he got more rough. "I am taking a shower, and no you may not join me," I said getting out of bed. He frowned at me as I walked towards the door, "I swear you are a child sometimes," I said taking off his shirt and throwing it at him. He whistled as I closed the bathroom door.

A couple hours later everyone started arriving for family day. Dom already had the grill light and Mia was in the kitchen working on the side dishes. I walked in to see if I could attempt to help her.

"What are those?" she asked excited. I rolled my eyes when I realized what she meant.

"They are called flip flops Mia, ever heard of them before?" I asked.

"Well sure just never seen them on you," she noted. "Now you're shorter than me," she said excited.

"Yea, yea whatever. You need help or not?" I asked.

"Can you take drinks out to the guys and then set the table when you're done?" she asking pointing to a stack of plates. I agreed and grabbed four Coronas out of the fridge and walked out. I handed one to Vince first then Dom, Rome and Jesse.

"Oh thanks sis" Brian said when he realized I didn't have one for him.

"You're welcome," I sassed back. I did bring him out one eventually. I set the table and sat down to wait. I was done helping. I watched Rome and Brian shoot hoops and Jesse walked over when he saw me sitting alone.

"What's up with you lately?" he asked.

"I'm sure you heard about last night's dramas," I replied.

"Well yeah but in general how you liking it here? Planning on staying?" he asked more serious. I was a little taken off guard.

"I think so," I agreed.

"Kaz, Brian wasn't going to tell you this but yesterday at the garage we got a call from a Mayor Howard. He is planning to come into town and wants to know if he is allowed to come to the garage," Jesse announced.

"What did Brian tell him?"

"He said it wasn't the right place for him," Jesses explained. I rolled my eyes of course Brian would say that.

"Well that's stupid he can come by the garage if he wants to. I don't know why Brian is being weird about it."

"Well… Brian thinks if he comes then you will leave with him and none of us want that to happen," Jesse said fixing his beanie.

"Oh," I said not realizing he was going to say that. "Well if I ever decided to leave it would not be because of him, but don't worry I plan and being here as long as you guys can put up with me," I said playfully. He smiled and looked relieved. I mentally made a note to call Mayor Howard.

Han walked in and headed over to the guys to join the basketball game. His eye looked painful. It was heavily purple and after only one day I knew it would get worse before it got better. Everything seemed normal between him and Dom so I was happy for that. It amazed me how simple things were between this team, if you messed up then you got hit and then it was over.

"Foods ready." Dom yelled setting the chicken on the picnic table. Mia brought out more beer for the guys but we both drank Snapple. She set down the side dishes and took her place next to Brian. Dom sat at the head of the table and I was always to his left. I grabbed a piece of chicken right away and everyone looked at me surprised.

"You realize you have to say grace now right?" Rome said. It was a rule who ever took food first said grace. Everyone was surprised because I never said it and could out last anyone.

"Yea I know," I said with a smile. We hooked hands, "Thanks you Lord for this food we have and for the nice cars we drive. Thank you for the family you have given me and for the nice house I live in. Please keep my family safe and let us eat this meal with you watching over us. Amen," I said opening my eyes. Everyone looked at me in silence.

"What?" I asked.

"You love us," Rome said breaking the silence.

"Nah that's just something you say otherwise you get struck by lightning," I joke. Rome sprinted over to me and awkwardly hugged me. He ruffled my hair and kissed my temple.

"Get off me Rome!" I said trying to push him away. Everyone laughed and we stared dinner. Somewhere between dessert and a very intense basketball game Vince grabbed the ball and looked over at the back door. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Who the Fuck are you?" he asked. I looked to see who he was talking to.

"Caleb!" I yelled excited. I ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey kid," he said kissing the top of my head. "How you been?" he asked looking down at me.

"Really happy," I said hugging him again. I finally let go of him and everyone was staring at us. "Oh come meet everyone," I said embarrassed. The team walked over and made a loose circle around us.

"Caleb you know my brother Brian," I said gesturing towards him. "His girlfriend Mia, her brother Dom, Vince, Rome, Jesse and Han," I pointed out going around the circle.

"And which one are you dating?" he asked interrupting me.

I couldn't help but blush, "Why do I have to be dating one?" I asked with a guilty smile. The team chuckled.

"Me," Dom said putting is arm over my shoulder making it so I had to take a step away from Mayor Howard.

"Guys this is Mayor Caleb Howard," I continued ignoring Dom's power play. "I lived with him when I was younger," I explained.

"Where exactly are you the Mayor?" Rome asked skeptically.

"Well actually I'm Governor of California now. I was just elected," he said.

"That's so exciting!" I said breaking away from Dom. I hugged Caleb again and he chuckled.

"Yeah surprise," he announced.

"So what are you doing all the way down here?" Rome asked bringing attention back to his questions.

"Visiting my daughter of course," he said proudly.

"Daughter?" Brian asked.

"Well I just think of her that way, your right she is technically not my daughter," he rephrased.

"So your just here visiting then Governor?" Jesse asked in a more polite tone. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Please you can all call me Caleb, but yes just here till tomorrow night actually then I have to be in New York," he replied cheerfully. I saw everyone cringe slightly including myself. "I was hoping to take Kaz out to dinner but I see I am too late for that."

"Sundays are family BBQ days. It's really nice you know getting together once a week. Although we usually eat together anyways," I explained so he realized how good this team was for me.

"Well I'm glad you are happy here," he said in approval. We talked a little more and the team went back to acting normal. I sat at the picnic table and watched as the Governor, Brian, Vince and Rome played 2 on 2. I was so happy they accepted him. He looked funny playing in his white long sleeved button down shirt and dress pants. He always wore a suit. Mia walked over and sat down next to me.

"So what's the story?" she asked.

"No story, my parents sucked so I moved in with him because his daughter was a druggy so I was the daughter he never had and he was the dad figure I needed. It worked out well and he has been taking care of me ever since. I really love him," I said.

Things settled down and Caleb walked over to me smiling covered in sweat. "You ready to leave?" he asked as he noticed Han and Rome had left.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Well I would like to see where you live," he replied.

"Ta da," I said revealing that I lived here. He looked a little stunned.

"You are already living with him? You have only been down here for two months. I'm not sure that is safe," he said running his hand over his short blond gray hair.

"I'm not 15 years old anymore; I can live with my boyfriend if I want. Besides he is a really good guy and treats me really well. He even let me drive his Charger out front, you know how racers are with their cars so he obviously loves me," I joked.

"Love?" he asked. I mentally cussed.

"Yea we are in love, but keep it quiet. We don't go around telling the entire world just yet because they judge just like you," I said.

"Well I'm not excited about this. You are too serious too fast," he scolded.

"We are really not that serious. Nowhere near marriage or kids or anything, we just happen to love each other and live together," I explained.

"That sounds serious to me," he nodded in disapproval.

"Okay so we are serious but so what, I'm young that's what we do," I joked.

"Well can I take you and your serious boyfriend out to breakfast tomorrow? And then lunch and dinner just the two of us?" he pleaded.

"Yes of course I would love that," I agreed.

"Will Dom be alright with that?" he asked doubting it.

"Stop judging. And yes, you should know by now I'm the boss in every relationship so I can make him do it even if he doesn't want to," I bragged.

"I'm not sure that is the case here," he smiled.

"Kaz lets move this inside," Dom yelled from the back slider. I nodded and stood up. Caleb just laughed.

"I make him think he has the power so it's easier for him to do what I say," I grinned pulling him up and walk us inside.

"Are you going to stay for movie time?" Vince asked from the couch.

"No I need to check into my hotel and get some sleep, feeling a little jet lagged," he said standing by the door.

"Darn," Dom said sarcastically.

"I will see you tomorrow then," he replied cheerfully. Dom looked confused and not happy. "It was wonderful meeting you all, Brian nice seeing you again, your girlfriend is a gem," he said nodding his head at Mia. She smiled. She walked over and gave him a hug. Dom walked over too and shook his hand.

"See you tomorrow then," he said in a more respectful tone. I walked him out to his car and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Where are we meeting?" I asked.

"I will call you around eight and let you know," he said releasing me.

"I'm so happy you came to visit," I said honestly.

"I'm glad to see you happy. It has been a long time since you have been this happy with the people around you. And it's great you are re connecting with your brother," he replied. I walked up the drive way and decided to wait until he was driving away before going inside. He was about to get in his car but he hesitated after he opened the door.

"Love you Daisy," he yelled. I blushed and smiled.

"Love you Big Oak," I yelled back. I waved as he drove off. I walked back inside and Dom was standing at the door waiting he had obviously been listening.

"Why did he call you Daisy?" he asked pulling me under his arm.

"When I moved in with him it was awkward calling him Mayor and I didn't want to call him dad even though that's what he was to me. So we made up names for each other that were like dad and daughter. He calls me Daisy because it rhymes with my name and because it is my favorite flower, and then I call him Big Oak because we decided to stick with the nature thing and then he's just a big guy and it fits," I explained.

"So instead of saying 'hi dad' when you came home you would say… what?"

"Hi Big Oak," I answered.

"That's a little weird," he admitted.

"Yeah well this entire team is weird so don't judge," I argued.

"Fair enough," he said pulling me onto the couch. There was some action movie on and the rest of my family was spread out watching it.

"I love you," Dom whispered through my hair. It almost tickled. I wiggled my way onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him.

"Love you too," I whispered back. I released him but kissed him softly first. I comfortably laid my head on his shoulder and watched the movie that concluded our family day. Everyone left but Mia called me into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked. She was almost jumping up and down.

"Brian asked me to move in with him," she said trying to contain her excitement.

"What about Rome?"

"He is getting his own place. Renting from Tej," she explained,

"Mia congratulations! That is huge!" I squealed. "Wait did you tell Dom yet?" I asked.

"No I will tell him after the Governor leaves," she said.

"You can call him Caleb," I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait so Dom and I are going to be living all alone?" I asked more to myself.

"Yes, isn't that great! We will both be like two married couples," she joked.

"Wow that is crazy," I said my voice quieting. Mia hugged me tightly and bounced out of the room to go home with Brian. Dom was waiting on the couch for me.

"Ready for bed?" he asked

"Can we watch another movie?" I countered. He looked surprised but agreed.

"Do you have a preference? He asked looking through the movies.

"No anyone will suffice," I said as he popped an old black and white gangster movie in. He sat down and I crawled onto his lap. We were sitting in the dark with only the light of the television.

"Did you want to talk about something?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Do you remember when we were on the beach together and I wanted to be alone and you let me do that with you there?" I asked not sure it made sense.

"Yea I told you that you didn't need to be alone anymore," he said rubbing my leg.

"Well can you just let me be alone with you again?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head and nodded.

"Okay," he whispered. His grip tightened around me and he watched the movie while I let my mind wander. I closed my eyes not because I was tired but because I need to think clearly.

Living alone with Dom was an even bigger step. Even though Mia was gone half the nights anyways it was still going to be way different. Seeing Caleb was a big wakeup call. I forgot how great my life was with him back in California. I'm not sure I was ready to be this serious with this team after all. Caleb was right I was getting too serious too fast. I needed to slow down but wasn't sure how, or if that was actually the right thing. Honestly I wasn't too sure of anything at this moment.

A/N

So I actually really love this chapter too! I hope you all Like the Governor, he will probably just be in the next chapter and then be on with his life unless you all just love him then I might make his character more important, not sure yet. Anyway please review!


	19. Chapter 19

I heard the movie end but was still too deep in thought to open my eyes. Dom just assumed I was asleep and lifted me off the couch and carried me to bed. I felt the sheets under me and decided to fake sleeping, I wasn't ready to talk about my thoughts with Dom just yet. I had to stop myself from laughing when I felt Dom tug off my jeans. He then very gently took my shirt off and awkwardly put one of his one me. I couldn't believe he actually thought I was asleep, like who could really sleep though this. To my surprise though rather then put me under the covers he pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. He was still clothed and I figured it was time to 'wake up' and see what he was doing. But right before I was about to open my eyes Dom spoke

"Don't leave me blackbird," he whispered then kissed the top of my head. I suddenly felt very warm and wanted to cry. It was a famous line from Dom's favorite gangster movie Public Enemies.

"Dom?" I whispered in a scratchy voice. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Bed," he said simply. He played it cool and I was stunned at his sweetness. "I need to change though," he said about to move out from under me.

"No don't move," I said wrapping my arms around his chest. He chuckled but stayed with me.

"How was your alone time?" he asked.

"How awake are you?" I countered.

"Very awake, I can't rest when I know you're worried," he admitted.

"Aw that's sweet Dom," I said kissing his bicep. "I want to talk to you about my 'alone time'," I said hesitantly. Dom was a very important part of my life now so his thoughts needed to be entered into my planning.

"Okay what were you thinking about?" he asked flexing his arms around me.

"I really love you Dom," I started.

He laughed, "I really love you too," he said.

"Brian asked Mia to move in with him because Rome is getting his own place and that means we will be living alone, so what do you think about that?" I asked.

"About time Buster took that step, Mia complains about it all the time," Dom said rolling his eyes.

"Dom," I said smacking him in the chest. "I meant what do you think about us living together?"

"I don't think it will change too much, Mia is gone half the nights anyway, are you worried about it?" he asked.

"Well a little, you do realize Mia won't be here to make dinner or clean. I mean I love you and all but cleaning is not really my thing and I just have no idea how to cook. So we will need to figure that out or you know starve," I joked trying to keep this conversation light.

"We can manage, besides if we live alone we can have sex all over the house and be as loud as we want," he joked.

"Dom be serious this is a big deal," I said annoyed he was joking around so much.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not worried at all, Kaz I love you and if you can't cook we can go out for dinner. If you really don't want to clean they have maids for that stuff. The only thing that has me concerned is that you seem to not want this," he said taking a serious tone.

"I'm just worried if we are alone all this extra time you will get tired of me. I don't know if you have noticed but I am very high maintenance. Can you handle all me all the time?" I asked.

"It's not like we will be locked in this house together. We will just be spending a few dinners alone and breakfast will be just the two of us. I think it will be good for us, you know strengthen our relationship or some shit like that," he said trying to play the emotional card.

"Caleb thinks were moving too fast," I noted.

"I do everything fast, drive, work, race you name it I do it with a purpose, but with my women it is different. The only other girl I have lived with is Letty, and she moved in with me after years of growing up with her and then another year of dating. But with you I felt different. I didn't want to wait and see, I just wanted you all to myself," he said. When I didn't respond right away he let out a long sigh. "Do you think we are moving too fast?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure, I never do things without thinking them through and that includes the men I date. You are the only boyfriend I have lived with ever," I admitted.

"You seriously never lived with Rez?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, I mean yeah I spent probably 75% of my time at his place and had clothes and stuff there but I always had my own apartment to go home to if I ever needed some space. Moving in here I did without any thinking. I just knew I didn't feel safe with Rez coming after me and being in your arms I was safe, so I just agreed. Then I realized I loved you and waking up to you every morning made me happy," I said keeping my eyes off Dom.

"Did you love Rez?" he asked changing the topic.

"I used to think I did but being with you makes me re think what love is. I think you might be the first real love I have ever had. I loved Rez because it was convenient. I love you because I'm not sure why. I just like everything about you, the way you dress, the car you drive, the way you say my name, your deep voice, the way your smile makes me smile, just everything," I explained.

"I am pretty awesome," he agreed with a small laugh.

"I assume you truly loved Letty?"

"Yes I did," he said simply.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"There used to be a guy named Leon, he was a part of this team for years, before your brother even. He was Jesse's best friend but I caught Letty and him having sex at his place one night, and I came to find out it wasn't the first time. After Leon was out of the hospital he left but for some reason Letty stayed behind. I knew I could never trust her again once a cheater always a cheater. But it was hard having her around all the time and then being lonely of course. We ended up sleeping together a few time here and there but I could never let her back in. Then I met you and haven't missed her since. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time," he said kissing my temple.

We sat in silence for a long moment neither of us close to being tired. I was thinking very carefully about my response. After a very thought out half hour I decided I was ready to respond. "I don't think we make sense as a couple, but I don't care. I believe you love me and I know I love you. I can learn to cook if I must but I am officially excited to send Mia packing and have you all to myself," I said sitting up so I was facing him. I put both my hands on either side of his face and kissed him for a very long time.

"Can we go to bed now?" he asked pulling away.

"Yes we may," I agreed.

The next morning I was excited to see Caleb again so I rushed and was ready to go around 830. We agreed to eat at Dom's favorite dinner because it was convenient and of course had amazing coffee. When Dom parked I saw Caleb's rental car and was bouncing up and down.

"Will you cool it, you are acting like your high," Dom said putting his hand on my lower back.

"Sorry I just really like spending time with him, and I really, really want you two to get along and like each other," I said cooling my excitement. When we walked in I saw Caleb sitting at a booth, he stood up when he saw us and I rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Hey!" I said cheery. "How was your hotel?" I asked sitting down. Dom casually made his way back to us. Caleb shook his hand before they both sat down.

"It was nice, I couldn't sleep though, too busy worrying about you," he joked.

"What's to worry about I'm completely fine, better than fine actually," I reassured him.

"You know how I am," he said with a smiled. The waitress brought over our coffee and I was about to take a sit when Dom stopped me.

"She will have apple juice," Dom said handing the waitress back my coffee.

"Wait why?" I asked. Caleb didn't look happy he was making decisions for me.

"You are jittery enough," he explained. I was about to protest when I realized he was right. I saw Caleb watching me for a reaction so he could react.

"Good call," I agreed. Caleb relaxed and didn't say anything. The waitress brought my drink and took our order.

"So Dom," Caleb started. I was suddenly very worried. Caleb knew I dated a lot but I never brought anyone home to meet him when I was living there. I didn't want him to go all crazy dad on Dom like I felt he might. "How long have you lived out here in Miami?" he asked.

"Just over a year, I met Brian back in LA and the team made the move out here when things became too boring out there," he responded.

"You don't need to lie to me, you moved because things became heated right?" Caleb questioned. My nerves were suddenly on over load. Dom kept his cool though.

"Yeah something like that," he agreed.

"How long will you be staying here?" he asked.

"I don't have a specific time line, if things stay as they are then years I would imagine, but if things were to get heated again then I would have no problem moving my family to keep them safe," he explained.

"And who is included in your family?"

"Everyone you met last night at the BBQ," Dom answered.

"Where would your next move be to?" Caleb asked getting more serious. It was hard to watch I didn't like the questions but Dom was answering them well.

"Out of the country, either Mexico or the Dominican, I have friends that could set us up in both countries," he said becoming slightly irritated by the questioning.

"What if Kazy didn't want to move with you?" he asked becoming more direct.

"She is of course free to stay. I would see her home and make sure she was safe before leaving, I don't force anyone to do anything," Dom replied trying to keep his tone in line.

"How long have you known Kazy again?" Caleb continued.

"I met her the day she moved down here."

"And when did you two start living together?" he asked. I wanted to scream but didn't know if interrupting would make things worst or not.

"A few days after she got here," he admitted.

"And when did you realize you loved here?" he asked.

"Okay enough!" I said before Dom could respond. That question crossed the line for sure. "This is not an interrogation, we are supposed to be having a nice breakfast getting to know each other," I said looking at Caleb.

"How am I supposed to get to know him if I can't ask questions?" Caleb asked.

"You may ask questions about him not our relationship," I explained.

"Kaz its fine, I can answer anything he wants to know, I have dealt with much harder questions," Dom interrupted. I looked at him apologetically but he seemed to be alright. Our food came just then and I was happy they would have to eat so less talking could occur but that still didn't stop Caleb.

"So my question," he said.

"I'm not sure exactly, there was no specific moment, but believe me I do love her and I will protect her," he said in a defensive tone.

"That's good to hear, someone needs to she is always getting in trouble," Caleb responded in a serious tone. I wanted to laugh but I let them continue ignoring me.

"Do you plan on letting Kaz race? I know her old boyfriend did not," he asked.

"She races whenever she wants. I even let her race my car if she wants. You may not believe this but I do not boss her around. She is a very independent person and usually does whatever she wants," Dom said glancing over at me with a smile.

"Fair enough," Caleb agreed.

"Now let me ask you a question Mr. Governor," Dom said with a little sarcasm. "Do you plan on asking her to leave with you? I see you miss her and you obviously care a lot about her. I would think you would want her back with you."

"Yes I was going to invite her to come back home with me," he responded. When he saw Dom roll his eyes he continued to speak. "However, seeing her with you and knowing she is around her only family makes me comfortable leaving her here, I know she will reject my offer to come back," he said glancing over at me with a sad smile. I nodded to confirm it. "So please forgive my questions but, seeing her safe and happy are all I want, and I think you can provide her with both of that," he finished.

"He does Big Oak; the entire team keeps me safe and happy. Don't worry so much about me. I am 22 and now have this amazing, large family around to help me if I stumbled," I said trying to reassure him. He hesitantly agreed.

"I think I can accept that," he said. "Now we can eat and I will relax," he said looking at Dom apologetically. I was happy Dom passed his test or whatever and was equally grateful Dom was so nice about answering all his questions. We finished breakfast up and the bill came, both the guys went to grab it and I felt tension suddenly.

"I will pay," Caleb said taking the bill.

"You are a guest here, I can handle it," Dom said standing up and dropping a 50 on the table. It was more than enough. Caleb didn't look happy but had no other choice. We all walked to the parking lot together.

"So I will pick you up from the garage in a few hours then?" Caleb asked.

"Sounds perfect," I said giving him a hug.

"Thank you for joining us for breakfast," Dom said awkwardly trying to be polite; they shoot hands.

"Thank you for taking care of my Daisy," Caleb responded sincerely. Caleb got in his car and drove off, I waved and then focused on Dom. He unexpectedly picked me up off the ground in a huge, iron tight hug. I kissed him before he put me down.

"Thank you for being so great Dom," he said laughing as he gently set me down.

"You are so lucky I love your fine ass," he joked. "Let's get out of here before I get shot by secret service or something," He said opening my door.

"Why thank you," I said dramatically at the gesture. He made a face at me and I laughed.

"If you wouldn't act surprised I might do it more often," Dom said slamming the door as I got in. I just laughed, I was always surprised when he opened doors for me because it was just so out of character for him, but he never did it when anyone else was around.

"I think you passed," I said as he shifted faster.

"I better have, those questions were ridiculous," he complained. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I knew the team would give him a hard enough time so I didn't need to.

A/N

So here is the next one! Hope you all really like it! Please, please, please leave a review with your thoughts! Thank you to all the fans you are amaz!


	20. Chapter 20

We rolled into the garage and everyone clapped when Dom exited. He didn't look happy but I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you survived?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Thought for sure that Governor would have you taken out, dating his little princess and all," Rome commented.

"Having some law breaking racer couldn't have been easy to accept I'm sure he made your promise to quit and run for mayor right?" Vince said rolling out from under a car.

"All of you can shove it," Dom announced kissing me and then heading to work.

"Tell us Kaz what happened?" Mia said more seriously. The entire garage was listening. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Caleb did do a little interrogation, and then he invited me to live with him again. I respectively declined he approved of Dom and that was it," I explained shortly. Everyone looked dissatisfied with my explanation.

"What kind of questions did he ask?" Vince asked Dom.

"Some shit like when I let her move in and when I loved her or something like that," Dom grumbled. I wanted to laugh but restrained myself.

"When did you love her?" Mia asked. Dom didn't respond.

"Hope that's not how you responded to Mr. Governor," Brian joked. I felt bad now for all the jokes on Dom, he obviously was not used to meeting the parents of the girls he got involved with.

"Hey Bri, when did you realized you loved Miss. Mia?" I asked drawing the attention off Dom. Everyone laughed and looked at Brian's suddenly red face. Mia was smiling and looked at him expectantly.

"The first day I saw her of course," Brian said smoothly. Everyone rolled their eyes but allowed the cheesy answer.

"But really how did he tell Mr. Governor you two are not in love yet?" Han asked from the corner. It was then that I realized none of them have ever heard us say I love you. Dom stopped what he was doing and looked over at me not sure what to do. I could tell Dom was about to tell everyone that we have loved each other since the beginning and I panicked.

"Used some lame line like Brian just did, he eat it up. You know how Dom is always the smooth talker," I blurted out. Dom frowned slightly to my answer but didn't say anything just went back to working on the engine.

"Good work man," Rome said in approval. Dom just nodded.

"So when will you say those magic words?" Brian asked. I wanted to throw a hammer at him, this was worst than breakfast. Dom looked at me again for a response. He wasn't about to lie but he would allow me to.

"When are you going to marry Mia?" I countered so I wouldn't have to lie. Everyone busted out laughing as I caught him off guard. Mia smiled too so I knew the question was not out of line, she knew I was just trying to make him feel as awkward as he was trying to do to Dom.

"Yeah Brian when are you going to marry me?" Mia asked playing along. Brian looked like a lost puppy not sure what to do. After a long moment of silence Mia decided to rescue him. "Its okay honey, I'm not sure I want to marry you just yet either," she said kissing him on the cheek and then headed towards the office. She grabbed me on her way.

"Sorry about Brian he likes messing with Dom about you. Dom gives him crap all the time about us now he can finally return the favor I suppose," Mia says apologetically.

"It is fine, Caleb was just as bad," I explained.

"So when are you going to tell my brother you're in love with him?" she asked after a moment of silence. I looked at her stunned, there was no getting things past Mia.

"What makes you think I love him, we have only been together like two months. That's a little fast don't you think," I responded.

"Doesn't matter what I think, it matters how you feel and it is plain as day to me that you love him and don't worry I know he loves you too," she grinned.

"How do you know has he told you that?" I asked doubtfully.

"Not in so many words but I promise you he does. Dom is just too careful about women it took him years and years to tell Letty. I can only imagine how long it will take him this time," she joked.

"Well I'm not sure I am ready anyways," I commented. I wasn't ready for everyone to know was more the case.

"Don't tell me your slow too, man you two are perfect for each other I suppose then," she said sad that I didn't run out there and tell Dom I loved him. We began working and I could tell Dom was mad at me. Caleb texted me that work came up and he would have to miss our lunch but dinner was on for sure. I kept trying to smile at Dom but he ignored me and I knew I deserved it.

"Dom seems cranky today, guess breakfast was a rough start to the day," Mia commented around 2.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go talk to him," I said walking out of the office. We needed to talk and if I didn't do it now I wouldn't be able to until tomorrow. I walked over to where he and Vince were fixing up a car. I stood there silently for a moment, Vince noticed me first.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Dom can I talk to you?" I asked. He acted like he didn't hear me. Vince looked surprised that Dom was ignoring me. It was rare for him to straight out ignore me. If Dom was mad he would usually yell, or say something rude never flat out ignore. "Dom?" I asked tapping his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm working," he responded before turning away. Now I was pissed, no one talked to me like this no matter what I did.

"Well that's too damn bad, we need to talk now, Vince is capable of doing whatever it is you are doing. This is more important," I said raising my voice. Dom shrugged me off and went back to work. Han and Brian looked over at me surprised. Mia walked out so she could hear I'm sure. Even Tej was looking at us now.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Attention entire garage," I started even though they were all listening. "Dom I love you," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. It became very quiet as everyone waited to see how Dom would respond. He turned looked at me then looked at everyone staring at him.

"Good to hear," he said flatly before turning his back on me and continuing his work. It was so silent I could hear my heart pounding. Then I realized he had rejected me in front of the entire garage. I suddenly felt very small. Everyone stood in silence not sure what to do, Mia walked over to me and grabbed my arm lightly, I jerked away from her touch sharply. I took a moment to compose myself.

"Wish I was surprised," I whispered. Only Dom and Vince would have been able to hear me. I took my cell phone out and slammed it on the work bench as I stormed out the back door.

"Don't be stupid," Brian called after me. I just continued walking, not even sure where I was going. After a long moment I realized I was on the beach. Every direction in Miami seemed to lead to the beach. There was a large dance party going on, college kids it looked liked. Everyone was drinking and dancing.

"Hey hot stuff," someone said grabbing my arm. I turned to find a cute guy smiling at me. I was dressed in white shorts and a low cut black tank. "Wanna dance?" he asked. I was about to say no and continue being angry but I figured why not just let loose for once. Dom didn't own me apparently he didn't even love me so I can do whatever I want.

"Sure," I agreed. He pulled me into the crowd and then put his hands on my hips pulling me close. We began swaying to the music. His friends watched in jealously as I worked my dancing magic. I worked up a sweat in no time and pretty soon this guy was pulling us towards the bar.

"You're a great dancer, want a drink?" he asked.

"Just water and thanks," I smiled. He ordered water and whisky for himself. He quickly downed it before turning back to me.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Kazy, what's yours?" I responded.

"Conner," he replied all smiles. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why is that funny?" he asked still all smiles.

"Oh it's just that my last name is O' Conner," I explained. He laughed and continued smiling at me. He was a cute guy. Tall, bleach blond, nice body in his swim trunks, he had a deep tan that worked on him. He looked young though probably not old enough to be drinking.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Just turned 21 last week, been enjoying summer vacation down here ever since," he explained. "You want to go sit down?" he asked putting his arm over my shoulder hesitantly leading me towards a table of his friends. I leaned into him showing him it was alright and nodded. I could make this kids day I decided. His friends looked me over and nodded in approval the girls at their sides were cute but I was clearly the winner. They looked too easy for their own good.

"Well hello gorgeous," one of the guys said as we approached. I smiled and the girl next to him rolled her eyes and took a drink. Conner sat down and pulled out the chair next to him for me, I sat on his lap instead.

"Is that alright?" I asked playfully. He nodded eagerly. "Hey guys I'm Kazy," I introduced. They went around the table and all said their names.

"So Kazy tell me how did Conner score your attention, I mean he's a bench warmer and I happen to be the quarterback," Kellen bragged. I didn't even know they all played football but I played it cool.

"I'm a sucker for blonds," I said shrugging. They laughed. We all chatted for a long time before they all decided to go dance.

"So you don't have a boyfriend right?" he asked. I was suddenly frozen but decided to play it cool.

"No, I'm free as a bird," I lied.

"Good to hear," he responded. At those words I suddenly felt guilty but then I realized what an ass Dom was and that I was free to do whatever I wanted. When he realized my awkward moment of silence he tickled me, I laughed and looked up at him shocked. "I like seeing you laugh," he explained.

"Wanna dance some more?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled him into the middle of all the crazy dancers. I partied and danced until the sun went down. I had no idea what time it was and didn't care. I knew the guys would be looking for me but again did not care.

"My friends rented that house boat over there want to go party on it with them?" he asked handing me a water bottle. I thought about it and wasn't sure, I would need to be home soon enough before I was gone long enough to piss everyone off.

"I actually need to be heading home pretty soon," I said sad that the fun had to end.

"Home? You're a local?" he asked.

"Yeah, been living here for a little over 2 months now," I agreed.

"So can I see you tomorrow then if you have to leave?" he asked. He really was a cute guy, looks nice and not too party crazy like the rest of his friends. Not super sex crazed either like most college guys.

"Conner you're really cute and I had fun today but I lied when you ask if I had a boyfriend. We just had a really big fight and I just wanted to have fun so that's all this was, just a fun distraction," I said feeling slightly guilty that I used this guy.

"Oh that's alright I understand today was fun though," he agreed with a nice smile. "I will walk you to your car," he offered.

"That's alright I walked here from work," I said.

"So how do you plan on getting home? Won't everyone be gone by now?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just past 10," he said looking at his phone. I wanted to die it was way later than I thought. I missed dinner with Caleb and he would already be on his way to the airport. The guys would have a full force search party looking for me by now. I was screwed.

"I have to go thank you for everything," I said kissing him on the cheek before running off towards the garage. I started running and arrived at the garage completely out of breath. It was closed and I only saw Vince's car.

"Hey Kaz," he said coming from behind me. I jumped because I didn't expect him to come from behind. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed. "Where have you been?" he asked releasing me.

"Beach party just thought it was time to come home. I need to pack some stuff up from Dom's and crash at Han's," I said trying to hide that I was worried about being in trouble.

"Han has taken enough abuse for you, I have a couch you can crash on so no one will get a black eye," Vince joked.

"Thanks Vince that would be great," I said. He whipped out his phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Hey man, yeah I got her. She is fine, spent the day partying with those college kids we saw at the beach. Yeah must have missed her. I will bring her to the races tonight don't worry. Still mad, she wanted to crash at Han's again but I'm going to let her stay on my couch. Alright see you," he said before hanging up the phone.

"You are the best Vince," I said hugging him tightly.

"I know, I know now let's go. We both need showers," he said getting into his car. I hurried into the passenger's seat and he and took off. We arrived at his apartment and I remembered it from the first time I was here.

"You can shower first if you want," Vince offered.

"No you go first I want to throw my clothes in the washer since I have to wear them to the race tonight, you do have a washer right?" I asked unsure.

"Of course I do it's in that closet," he said pointing to a door. I opened it and was surprised to see what looked like new stackable washer and dryer.

"Fancy, I'm impressed," I said sincerely. He made a face at me and was about to head for the shower. "Hey before you get all clean," I said walking over to him. He turned at my touch and I kissed him, a long passionate kiss. He backed me into the wall and over powered me. He forced my mouth open, I didn't fight it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Too soon he pulled away and we were both breathing hard. He backed away and looked at me unsure of what to do.

"Thank you Vince," I said still unable to catch my breath. He nodded and headed into the shower. I took a minute to calm down and then stripped and threw all my clothes into the washer. I searched Vine's room and put on a pair of his boxers and a shirt. I made a sandwich and waited for him to get out of the shower. Before I was halfway done eating Vince came out only wearing a white towel. He smiled when he saw me.

"That's a good look on you," he said gesturing to his clothes.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," I tease. He had one of the most sculpted bodies I had ever seen. His tattoos added to his tuff guy look. The scare all along his arm also seemed to add to his intimidation, but I knew the real Vince or I had at least seen glimpses of him. He was a lot gentler than everyone else thought. I walked over to him and now that I wasn't in my heels I was in the middle of his chest. I kissed his skin softly and traced my finger tips along his abs. I pulled back slightly and ran my fingers over the long scar on his are. He pulled away reflexively.

"You don't have to hide from me Vince," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted the shirt up so his hands were on my bare back.

"Who's hiding? I've been here the whole time," he said leaning down just about to kiss me when he stops. I know he wants me to make the finale move and without thinking I close the gap. This kiss was different from any other time I had kissed Vince, it was soft and intimate. I pulled away and felt myself smile. Vince had his version of a smile, both of us soft smiles but it was still there.

"I need to shower," I said taking a step back before things got out of hand. He released me and nodded. I headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Shit," I whispered to myself. I hoped into the shower tried to relax and let the stress fall away. I trusted Vince with my life, but could I trust myself? I heard banging on the door and it pulled me out of my daze.

"Kaz you have been in there for an hour lets go were already late," Vince yelled. I hadn't even realized, it must have been close to midnight now. We were going to be extremely late.

"Okay I'm just getting out, are my clothes dry?" I asked. No response, I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and cracked the door open. There was a black bag by the door I grabbed it and locked the door, when I opened it; there were clean clothes, makeup and new underwear. I had no idea where it had come from but I was grateful. There was even a blow dryer. I quickly changed into the small, tight, black, wife beater and then grabbed the tiny white shorts and slipped them on. Whoever packed this bag obviously wanted me to show some skin. I dried my hair and then put on some light makeup before leaving the bathroom. My diamond stilettos were even in the bag.

"I'm ready," I announced. Vince appeared in a crisp white shirt and black jeans.

"Yes you are," he said walking over to me and forcefully pulling me closer to him. I laughed and was happy to be in his arms again. There was never much drama with Vince. I loved being alone with him, but when I was with Dom he accepted that as well.

"Where did you get the bag?" I asked.

"Mia dropped it off when you were in the shower and I have to say I like her choice in clothes for you," he said squeezing my ass. I slapped his chest and he released me.

"Let's go before we miss everything," I said putting on my shoes.

"We will be fine, it's not even midnight, should be right on time actually," he said with a grin. I looked at the clock and it was only 11:30.

"Vince you are such a liar! I was not in the shower for an hour," I said shocked he lied to me. He flashed his wolfish grin and nodded. He intertwined our hands and pulled me through the front door. I was a little taken off guard, he had never held my hand before, but I suddenly had butterflies. I jumped into his car sad that I had to break away from his grip but excited to be in his car. We pulled up to the races after driving in silence.

"Hey do you have my cell phone?" I asked when I got out of the car. He walked over to me and stood leaving a space gap between us which didn't make me happy.

"Dom has it," he said reluctantly. I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name. I looked down at the row of cars and Dom was not there yet, not a surprise he was always last. I leaned into Vince and he took the hint. He put his arm over my shoulder and I smiled at him. We walked around for a little before I saw Brian and Mia. I rushed over to Mia and pulled her away from Brian so I could hug her.

"I love you so much, thank you for that bag, you saved my life," I said finally releasing her.

She looked me over and nodded in approval. "I knew those clothes would look amazing on you, it will have Dom drooling," she said glowing with joy.

"Like I care what Dom thinks," I said rolling my eyes. She frowned. Vince made his way over to us now and did one of those guy handshakes with Brian.

"Oh no Kaz, don't be too hard on him you just took him by surprise that's all," Mia said glancing unhappily from Vince back to me.

"Mia, Dom told me he loved me after just days of being together. He was mad I lied about it in front of everyone so that's why he was being such an ass about it in the garage," I explained. To my surprise Mia was smiling.

"I knew you two loved each other!" she said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Mia, things are not exactly smooth between us right now, so we can celebrate later alright?" I said.

"Fine," she agreed. Brian pulled her under his arm and entered our girl talk.

"Can I have my girl friend back?" he asked annoyed with our girl talk. Vince copied him by putting his arm over my shoulder as well. Mia stared daggers at Vince and then frowned at me. Brian looked surprised but was smart not to say anything.

"Dom just pulled up," Brian said motioning towards the Charger. I glanced at the car and then ignored it.

"Big deal," I said casually. "Actually I need my phone can we go get it?" I asked looking up at Vince.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" he said.

"Yeah if you don't mind," I said leaning into him more. He nodded and I saw the disapproval in Mia's eyes as we walked away.

Dom looked pissed when he saw me but I didn't care. Having Vince with me I was not going to be intimidated by him. "Give me my phone," I demanded.

"Vice mind giving us some privacy I want to talk with Kazy," Dom said ignoring my demands. Vince looked down at me and I could tell he was about to let go of me but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to you! You didn't talk when I wanted to so I'm not talking with you now. Just give me my phone so I can get away from you," I said getting angrier.

"Vince take you hand off of my girlfriend," Dom said ignoring me again. I felt Vince's grip become lighter around me.

"Stop giving orders, I asked him to put his arm around me. Vince actually cares what I want unlike you! So again give me my phone," I yelled this time. A few people looked over at us but the death glare Dom gave them made them turn away. After a moment he pulled my phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I had like a hundred missed calls from Caleb.

"You really want to play this game?" Dom asked.

"Scarred you're going to lose?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I don't lose," Dom said glaring back at me. Then he looked up at Vince. "We are having an in house race tonight. You, me, Rome, and Brian," Dom said. Vince agreed but I knew he didn't want to. Dom was making a power play; he picked all the team members that could beat Vince. He might be able to beat Rome but even that was not likely.

"See you at the race line," I said with acid.

"Good to hear," he said. I suddenly became so angry I couldn't control it anymore. I went to slap him across the face but to my surprise he grabbed my hand and stopped me. His powerful grip was tight around my wrist. He pulled me out from under Vince's grip so I was close to him.

"Have fun in the losers circle," he whispered so only I could hear. Angry tears filled my eyes as he released me. He walked off tapping Vince on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you," he said. Vince agreed and followed him a few steps away so I couldn't hear. I walked over to Mia and Brian who looked at me worried.

"Are you alright?" Brain asked looking for a mark or bruise to see if I was hurt, but this time the pain was on the inside.

"Mia please tell me you drove your car here?" I asked.

"No sorry, I rode with Brian. Kaz what happened?" she asked pushing Brian away so he would leave.

"Nothing, Dom is just better at being mean than I am. I need to get out of here, they are racing in house and I know what's going to happen when Dom wins," I said brushing the tears away.

Mia's eyes flickered when she realized what he had planned. "When he wins and you go up to Vince, Letty will go up to him and he will claim her instead of you in front of everyone," she said more to herself. Every winner took a girl under his arm once he won even though Dom was still with me he wouldn't stand there alone and Letty would only be too happy to take up the empty space.

"Exactly," I whispered.

"Kaz you know he doesn't care about her, he loves you he has told you that. You don't have to go with him but don't let this ruin things and don't let Vince take advantage of this fight. You love Dom," she said trying to keep me from doing something stupid. I knew she was right but I was angry and hurt, not sure what to do. Vince was walking over to us now.

"Brian," Mia called. He walked over and she whispered something to him so I couldn't hear. He nodded and stopped Vince from getting to close to me, they talked for a minute and walked off together.

"What did you say Mia?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. We will have a girls racing night since all the boys are going to race each other. It will be fun, let's go socialize," she said dragging me into the crowd. I couldn't focus on anyone or anything all I kept thinking about was what I would do when Dom won the race. Time came and the cars all lined up.

"I need to go kiss Brian, you know for good luck," Mia said awkwardly. I nodded still not sure what I was supposed to do. She looked at me and then hesitantly walked towards his car. Part of me wanted to kiss Vince good luck but parts of me wanted to tell Dom he had won and kiss him. I looked at the cars lined up and was frozen.

A/N

Hope you like there is more drama to come… Whose car should she walk up to? Who so should she walk up to after the race? Let me know what you think! Remember Rome is kind of like Switzerland.


	21. Chapter 21

Before I realized what I was doing my feet were moving. I turned before I did something stupid. I walked up to the side of a car and tapped on the window. Rome got out of the car all smiles.

"Hey baby girl," he said cheerfully.

"Be safe out there alright," I said hugging him tightly.

"You know Dom's going to win right?" he asked me thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know," I sigh. Apparently everyone was wondering what I was going to do after the ten second race. "Rome will you be my best friend?" I asked lightening the mood.

"Sure thing kid," he agreed. I hugged him once more before kissing him on the cheek.

"I mean you could try and win, pull out a miracle for me," I said right before he got in the car. He smiled and waved me off. I headed over to where Mia was and she looked at me skeptically.

"Of the three cars left you really chose that one?" she asked in almost a joking tone.

"I don't know what you want from me; I just wanted to wish Rome good luck, is that so wrong?" I said annoyed by her tone.

"I love you girl but you have two choices here. First, you can go up to Dom after this race, kiss him and claim his as yours once again in front of everyone, or second you can allow Letty to do it man up and take Vince to teach Dom the ultimate lesson. There is no middle choice with Rome," she explained.

"I know I just wanted to say good luck! Is that so wrong," I barked back. She looked at me a little surprised. "I'm sorry Mia I just really don't know what to do about this. I think I'm right to be mad but getting Vince involved was probably wrong, but him using Letty is wrong too so I just don't see what the right thing is," I rambled.

"Well time to decide," she said as the girl dropped her arms and the cars shot off. The shortest ten seconds of my life occurred and then it was over… Dom had won. Brian took second, then Rome then Vince. Mia and I made our way down to the end where she broke away to get to Brian. The crowd began to grow bigger and I knew I only had a few moments left to decide. I was screwed either way, I mentally cursed. I decide what was best and along with that came one of my infamous plans. I confidently walked through the crowd who made a path for me, they all knew my rightful place was next to whatever racer I chose.

I marched up to Dom and stood right in front of him. I popped my hip out and waited to see what he would do. He put both hands on my waist and pulled my closer to him with some force. He kissed me for a second before I pulled away. I turned so I was facing the crowd not him, I felt he was dissatisfied by his body tension but he didn't say anything. I felt one of his hands slide into my back pocket, it annoyed me buy I didn't do anything.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered sarcastically. I wanted to turn and slap him but I restrained myself. It was eventually time to leave and I was very happy to get the hell away from Dom. He was so smug because he thought he had won. I reluctantly got into the passenger's seat of the Charger and he drove off towards his house.

"Don't be sad you made the right choice," he said putting his hand on my leg. I flinched away.

"You are still an ass and I only walked up to you to stop you from doing something you would regret so you're welcome."

"Well I told Letty she was not invited to his after party tonight because you had such good behavior," he said with a chuckle.

I was getting more annoyed that he was treating me like a child. "That's too bad, guess you are going to be all alone tonight," I replied rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked his superior tone dropping slightly.

"It means I'm still crashing at Vince's, you embarrassed me in front of the entire team, and just because I stopped you from doing it in front of the entire racing crowd doesn't mean you're forgiven," I said looking out the window. The silence suddenly became very awkward.

"So you still want to play this game?" he asked as we pulled up.

"I'm not playing; I am doing what's best for me. If you can man up and apologize then we can move on but if you want to play childish games then I'm leaving," I said still looking out the window. He killed the engine and waited for me to look over at him. He rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Sorry," he said his tone still angry.

"Oh please, you are the biggest liar ever. You're not sorry and even if you were that's not good enough. You messed up big so guess what… you need to make up big," I said before exiting the car. He staying sitting there to cool off I imagine but honestly I knew I could win this game, I had played it many times before and he obviously has not. I saw Vince and walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is it cool if I still crash at your place?" I asked with my sweetest voice. I saw him debate it in his head but then he caved. "You are the best Vince!" I said kissing him quickly. I heard the door slam loudly but decided not to look at Dom.

"So you didn't fix things then?" Vince asked putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer.

"I wasn't trying to fix things, just playing the game," I said swaying to the music. "Can we leave soon though? I just want to pack a bag for the rest of the week and then we can leave right?" I pleaded. Luckily it was easy getting Vince on my side.

"One condition," he countered to my surprise.

"And what's that?" I asked biting my lip.

"We share my bed, so neither of us sleeps on that couch," he said flashing his devilish grin.

"Deal," I said pecking him on the lips. When I tore away from Vince I was stopped in my tracks with the sight of Dom and some girl dancing together. She was the exact opposite of me. She had a deep tan, long dark hair and amazing features she was so beautiful. Not even a slut she was dressed well and looked very pretty. He caught me staring at him and smiled. I smiled back and ran up the stairs to pack. I stormed down the stairs and when I saw Vince I intertwined our hands. I knew it would really piss Dom off, it was a much more intermit gesture than dancing.

"Ready?" I asked pulling him out of the house and slamming the door. He nodded and I hoped in his car. We were at his place in no time. I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto the couch.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has been a long day," I responded. He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Let's go to bed then," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Vince…" I said not sure how to start.

"Yeah?" he said tightening his grip around me.

"I really appreciate you letting me crash here and I know I have kinda been giving you unusual affection but… I do actually love Dom and," he caught me off guard by chuckling.

"I wasn't going to try and sleep with you," he said. I turned and looked at him doubtfully. "Alright I might have tried but I would have told Dom, he's my brother I wouldn't do that to his girl," he explained.

"Your amazing Vince," I said hugging him tightly. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me to bed. He dropped me onto the sheets and began stripping. I whistled as he pulled his shirt off. He looked at me and I knew I was in for it. He grabbed me as I tried to get off the bed.

"Vince let go your hurting me," I lied as he tried to rip my shirt off. I couldn't stop giggling so he wasn't convinced. I grabbed the pillow and hit him over the head. He looked at me like I had just started world war three. We wrestled for another 20 minutes before both of us were only in our underwear. He was on top of my and had me pinned.

"Fine you win, you win," I said out of breath. He smiled and kissed my collar bone before letting me up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to change into my pajamas," I said rolling off the bed.

"Don't you just want one of my shirts?" he asked confused.

I couldn't help but laugh. I did have pajamas but I had only worn them like twice since moving down here. Dom always wanted me in his shirts. I guess guys like the fantasy even if nothing's going to happen. "Yeah that would be great," I said smiling. He threw a shirt at me and I slipped it on. I crawled into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I thought Vince had fallen asleep because neither of us had spoken in over an hour. I was close to sleep but it was a weird feeling knowing Vince was next to me not Dom. I turned around in Vince's arms so I was facing the wall instead of him. I felt him move closer to me instinctually.

"You know he loves your right?" Vince said in a completely clear voice. He obviously had not been asleep.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered.

"Dom told me the night before he told you. It's not some big secret, everyone knows just because it hasn't been said out loud doesn't mean we don't all see it," he responded.

"He told you?" I asked turning around so I could see his face.

"Yeah, asked me if it was crazy so soon and I told him hell yes it was but guess he told you anyways. I know he messed up by dising you in front of the team but you need to let things go. Don't get so angry," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," I said after a long silence.

"For what?" he asked brushing his hand up my back.

"That it wasn't you," I whispered.

"Me too."

"I think it's time I go home. This isn't fair to either you or Dom," I said pulling away slightly. He groaned loudly but I knew he was joking.

"You really going to make me drive you, it is almost 4, can't you wait a few more hours," he said getting out of bed.

"Get back in bed I can take a taxi," I said pulling on my sweatpants. He threw a pillow at me as he grabbed his jeans.

"Let's go," he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the house. He grabbed my two bags on the way out as well.

"Leave the bags" I said getting a grip on my balance. He looked at me confused but dropped the bags. "You never know when I might need a place to crash," I said with a small smile.

"You are always welcome here," he said kissing me softly. I followed him out the door and we headed off to Dom's. We pulled up quickly and I was a little surprised when I noticed my car was missing. I didn't say anything to Vince; he had done enough for me.

"I owe you a lot," I said kissing his lips and then his bare chest before exiting. He just laughed. I waved as he drove off. I was suddenly nervous that Dom could have someone in his own bed. His Charger was still there so I didn't understand where my car had gone. I silently walked in the front door, and headed straight up stairs. Our bedroom was empty and I wasn't sure what to do. I walked down stairs and that's when I saw Dom asleep on the couch. I crawled on top of him and he slowly woke up.

"What are you doing down here?" I whispered. He took a moment to realize it was me.

"It didn't seem right," he answered. He seemed to be pretty awake. Probably wasn't sleeping that well on the couch. He was still fully clothed but had kicked off his shoes.

"What didn't seem right?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"Sleeping in that bed without you, it was too empty and you're the only one I want to fill it," he explained.

I was completely taken off guard. "I'm sorry for everything Dom, I over reacted and was trying to be hurtful by using Vince. It was wrong," I explained.

"It was my fault I was hurtful first, trying to teach you a lesson. I usually don't struggle over power in relationships, but you made that power play in the garage and so I wanted to show you I was in charge. It was wrong and I'm sorry too," he said sitting us up now.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. I collapsed in bed and Dom quickly changed. He lay down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey where is my car?" I asked remembering its absence.

"Mia needed to borrow it, she and the buster had a fight and she refuses to drive the Charger. She said you wouldn't mind," he explained.

"Where did she go? Wouldn't she just stay here if they got in a fight?" I asked confused.

"She just wanted to drive, it's how she thinks, I guess she thought the fight wasn't that bat. Brian called and said she was safe with him. If she's not happy tomorrow though I will be having some words with him," he said getting annoyed.

"Brian loves Mia things will be fine," I assured him.

"I love you," he said kissing me gently.

"Love you too," I responded. We drifted to sleep pretty quickly after that. Things felt right again and I was happy to be where I belonged.

A/N

Alright guys I'm getting ready to wrap this story up with one final blow out between the team and Rez, hope you all love this, please let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the week went smoothly and before I knew it, it was Sunday; family day. Even though we don't get to race it was probably the best day of the week. On Friday Han told us he would be staying around a while longer and I couldn't be more thrilled. Even though it was unusually large this team was just perfect. Every need was filled by one person or another. Jesse had just finished saying grace and we were all digging in.

"So you think you can get that new spoiler for my car?" I asked Brian.

"The one you have is fine, I don't see why you want this one other than the fact it's one of the priciest spoilers made." Brian said rolling his eyes.

"It would just look so badass, I can already picture it," I said looking over to Dom now.

"I'm with Buster on this one, its unnecessary your car looks badass enough," Dom agreed.

"Plus if you got it then we would have to repaint the entire body of your car just to get the color to match. It's a waste of labor just because you want your car looking more tricked out," Jesse said using air quotes. I just rolled my eyes at all of them.

"If it were any of you guys you would have just bought it," I protested.

"That's because we can do the work ourselves, and can afford it," Rome interjected.

"I can afford it! And I can do the pain job, I just can't detach and attach the spoilers," I argued.

"You have no idea how to mix paint and you have never done an entire paint job by yourself. You only do detail work," Jesse clarified. I glared at him. I looked over to Mia for some help; she was just smiling in amusement.

"Brian I was looking through the new parts magazine and I found a spoiler I want, it's not as expansive as the one Kaz wants if I order it can you do the work for me?" Mia asked.

Brian leaned back in his chair and put his arm around her pulling her closer and kissing her on the cheek before letting go. "Of course, and I will order it, with last night's win I have more than enough cash to cover it," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks babe," she responded before looking back at me. "Sorry Kaz I guess my man just loves me more," she joked looking right at Dom. He rolled his eyes at her before responding.

"Thanks Mia," he said dramatically. "I ordered it for you yesterday it will be here on Tuesday," Dom said. The entire table broke out laughing. All the guys got out twenty bucks and handed it to Brian.

"What's that for?" I asked Brian.

"We bet on how long Dom could hold out on saying no to you. I bet no more than three days," he said with a huge grin on his face. It was a classic Brian smile. I had been asking for the spoiler for three days today.

"First of all that is rude and second of all thank you Dom," I said leaning over and kissing him. He just nodded obviously not happy he caved in front of the whole team. "I don't know why its suck a big deal, Brian gives Mia whatever she wants," I said trying to make Dom feel better.

"Yeah but we all know Brian's whipped and guess we know Dom is too," Vince joked. Everyone but the two guys laughed.

"You guys are just lonely and jealous."

"Hell yeah you are," Mia second. Dom and Brian laughed so I felt better.

Things were going pretty normal, more jokes were made. I made a very complicated paint job for Jesse to do on my car and he was not happy. I was going to grab another drink for Dom when there was a huge commotion in the house. Almost sounded like a gunshot…Rez, Trav, Raster, Cami and two wannabe's Jack and Ken all walked out onto the lawn holding guns. I wanted to scream but managed to restrain myself. Before I knew what was happening Dom, Vince, Han, Jesse, Rome and Brian all had guns out too. I didn't even know they carried them on a regular basis. I was just frozen.

"This is how things are going to happen, you give us Kaz and we don't kill all of you," Rez commanded.

"More like if you don't leave we will kill all of you," Brian countered. I was only a step away from Dom, but I was also the closest to Rez. Tension was building.

"If we can't have Kaz no one can. Just because she matters to me doesn't mean I can't pull the trigger on her… or your little girlfriend," rez said moving his gun to face Mia.

"No Rez! Please she hasn't done anything," I said taking a step so I was in front of the gun blocking Mia. I saw Dom go rigid.

"Let's allow the girls to go. I'm sure you don't want your young little Cami injured and Mia has nothing to do with this," Dom said in an even tone.

"I'm not allowing one of my guns to walk out of here," Rez responded.

"I will get Jesse out of here too, he's just a kid. None of them need to get hurt in this," Dom said.

"I'm not letting Kazy go. She has to stay," Rez said after careful consideration.

"Of course. Jesse take Mia and get out of here," Dom ordered.

"No way, I'm not leaving you guys," Jesse said not moving.

"Take care of Mia!" he yelled back. Jesse mentally debated with himself before grabbing Mia and running out the back gate together.

"Get out of here Cami, meet us at the drop point," Rez ordered. She was smart enough not to argue. She slowly made her way out and I heard her car drive off. Drop point was code for meeting place, I didn't know where that would be though, somewhere between here and New York I imagined.

"You obviously care about your team, let us take Kaz and no harm will be done, I promise you that," Rez said in a calmer tone.

"Kaz is a part of this team and will be staying with us," Dom said becoming angrier.

"What do you propose then?" Rez asked sarcastically. I looked over at Trav and he seemed out of place, Raster looked off too. I glanced over at Dom and I could tell he was working on a plan.

"Kaz I want you to run on the count of three," Dom said looking over at me for a brief moment. That meant duck as soon as he said one.

"Don't be an idiot," Rez said pointing the gun straight at Dom. I was shaking but nodded my head. I knew Dom was going to take a bullet, Brian and the rest might too. Someone was going to get hurt on both sides and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Ready?" Dom asked Rez, he just had a wicked smile and then pointed the gun directly at me. I started crying and couldn't stop it. I felt the entire team's presence behind us. "Now!" Dom yelled. Before Dom had even finished saying the word three gun shots went off and then nothing. I was terrified to look up. I glanced over to Dom and no one from our team seemed hurt, it almost looked like they hadn't even pulled the trigger. I looked over to the other side and saw Raster and Trav had shot and killed the Rez, Ken and Jack. There was so much blood and I wasn't sure what to do. No one was moving. Trav and Raster slowly put their guns on the ground and hands up.

"Why did you do that?" Vince asked.

"He was going to kill Kaz either way. She is too important to us. We truly thought of her as family, I didn't want it to come to this but Kaz it too important to us to lose even if she is gone at least she is alive," Trav explained.

"I love you Kazy," Raster said looking down at me.

"I love you too girl," Trav added. I stood up and ran over to them. Raster caught me in his arms. Then Trav grabbed me and they both hugged me tightly. "Come back with us, please Kaz we can take care of you head out of the country," Trav begged. Then I heard the sirens.

"Kaz we have to go, the cops will throw us all in jail just because of our records," Dom said pulling my attention back.

"Where?" I asked in a whisper. I couldn't let go of Trav and Raster yet. They had just saved my life as well as the entire team.

"The Dominican," Dom said in an urgent voice. The rest of the team was already heading towards their cars.

"Kaz we already have everything workout out for Brazil. You can come with us," Raster said.

I had never felt more frozen in my entire life. These two guys who I had spent the last two years of my life with just saved my life. They gave up everything for me when I had left them for a new family. I believed they loved me and that they could take care of me. But Dom I loved him and I wanted to believe he could get us all away safely but I honestly didn't know that for sure, we had only been together for three months. I honestly didn't know if he was capable of that. I was going numb. Brian came running up to me and put both his hands on my shoulders, he shook me slightly to get my attention.

"Kaz you don't have to go with anyone, you have done nothing wrong and Caleb will get you cleared and take care of you, but you have to decide now," he yelled. I could hear the sirens getting louder and it only freaked me out more. He was right I didn't have to leave, but there was no time to think. This was the biggest choice I ever needed to make. I could tell in Brian's eyes that he wanted me to stay. He never wanted any of this for me and if I ran with the team then that would be it for me. The case would not get solved and we would all be assumed guilty.

"Kaz you have to decide now!" Brian yelled. He brought me out of my daze. The bodies on the ground became real, everything was heightened.

"Alright," I whispered. I reached out and grabbed Dom's hand. I didn't even have time to look back at Raster and Trav. Dom yanked my through the gate and only released my hand when we reached his car.

"Get in," he commanded.

"What about my car?" I asked getting a better grip on myself.

"Kaz you can't drive well enough," he explained quickly. I nodded and we both got in the car. I drove away as fast as possible. Everyone was gone and scattered in different directions, I didn't see anyone's car but I could still hear the sirens. Everything was getting blurry and I realized it was because I was crying. Dom was too focused on driving to talk. As time went on though I couldn't hear the police cars and I was able to stop crying.

We just drove for days, stayed at hotels for only a few hours for Dom to recuperate and then we would continue driving. We talked very little. I knew he was in deep thinking and worrying mode. WE hadn't heard from any of the team but Dom said that was normal. After three days of driving and a day of riding a boat Dom pulled up to the border of the Dominican.

"Enjoy your stay," the border patrol guy said after looking over our passports which Dom had in the emergency bag which he apparently kept in his car all the time. We drove for another few hours before pulling up to a small house right on the edge of the beach. I almost couldn't believe it when I saw everyone cars already there. I rushed into the house and saw Brian lounging in a chair with Mia on his lap. Vince and Jesse were talking on the deck with Corona's in hand. I heard Rom yelling from the kitchen. Han wasn't around and his car wasn't outside but I figured he was headed in a different direction.

"Kaz!" Mia yelled when she realized I was standing there. She ran over and hugged me tight. Everyone turned at her outburst and smiled at me. "I'm so glad you came with Dom, I was worried the whole trip we might lose you," she said. Two small tears streamed down her face.

"No, I'm here to stay," I reassured her. Everyone hugged me and said they were happy to see me. Brian came up last.

"It's good to see you," he said. His tone was almost sad. I knew the day of the shooting he wanted me to stay behind. He hugged me and held on for an extra second and it felt good to be here. I didn't know what was going to happen or how things would work out but I trusted this team

Dom came up behind me and spun me around. "Were safe now, welcome home," he said kissing me for a long moment. "I love you Kaz thank you for coming with me," he said taking a serious tone.

"Nothing was going to came between us. I love you Dom," I said wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He picked me up off the floor and spun me around. I laughed slightly and he put me down. I was finally able to exhale the breath I had been holding since the gun shots went off. I was safe here with Dom and with my family, whatever came at us I knew Dom could handle and would keep me safe.

The End!

A/N

Ta Da! Hope you all love the story I am thinking about doing a sequel but don't know if I could work it out so it's not too repetitive. Please tell me what you thought of the entire story! Do you have fav moments characters? Would you read a sequel? All my fans are amazing thanks for reading this story!


End file.
